A Different Kind of Claire
by psychotic honeybadger of death
Summary: New girl Claire isn't afraid to stand up to Massie. With the help of her friends, brother, and crazy mind she defies Massie by standing up for herself and her scene-girl style and turning the social scene at OCD upside down. What will the rest of the Pretty Committee do when they realize that Massie's new enemy is some one they'd like to be friends with? Now complete, with sequel!
1. Character Introduction

**Summary: In my version of the Clique, Claire isn't afraid to talk back to Massie and she is kind of a scene girl, but she's still sweet and nice. Just stronger and sarcastic.**

**I do not own the Clique.**

**Massie Block:** Beautiful leader of the most popular Clique at OCD, the Pretty Committee, and only child living at the Block estate, at least she was. Not thrilled at all when she learns the Lyons and their freaky daughter Claire are moving into her guesthouse. What if she has to be _friendly?_ Oh Gawd, this is gonna be hell...

**Alicia Rivera: **Beta of the Pretty Committee. Long dark hair, designer wardrobe, and huge boobs, Alicia knows she's hawt and thinks she could take over, but beat Massie Block? She might have a chance when Massie and the new girl are at war.

**Kristen Gregory:** She's smart and sporty, but a secret about her family's money problems could spill and chase her down to the bottom of OCD's tough social ladder. Will the new girl in school spread the secret, or has she found a true friend in her Alpha's enemy?

**Dylan Marvil:** With her famous talkshow host mom, she has the money to fit with her Clique, but what about the looks? Her ah-mazing Clique says she's not fat, she's hawt, but does she really think that? Not at all. How far will she go to have the "perfect" body?

**Claire Lyons:** New girl from Florida that has no idea what kind of social hell she's getting into with her style. Sure, light blonde hair and big, innocent blue eyes fit her sweet personality, but her makeup, clothes, and hairstyle say different. People think she's a punk just because she's not afraid to stand up or herself and talk back, but she's really nice when you get to know her. Will _anybody_ in her new surroundings dare to do that?

When Claire moves into the guesthouse on Massie's estate and meets the Pretty Committee, she tries to make friends but immediately realizes that winning respect won't be easy. With the help of her only friend Layne, she defies Massie by befriending her Clique, standing up for herself, and turning OCD's social scene upside down. This is gonna be crazy...


	2. my spies have discovered

**I do not own the Clique.**

(italics means thoughts)

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's House**

**No one's POV**

"...blah blah blah Lyons blah blah blah college friend blah blah blah..." Kendra Block was talking about some random people that Massie didn't care about.

_Gawd, why can't she shut up?_ _Why do i need to know about the freaking Lyons? Don't they live in Florida or something?_ Massie knew that the Lyons were her father's friends from college, back when he still had a life. She had met them when she was really little, and she knew they had a daughter her age. That didn't mean that she had to care about them, she prefers pretending that they don't exist.

"...blah blah moving in blah blah guesthouse blah blah sunday blah blah..."

_Wait. WHAT? Moving in guesthouse sunday?! _"WHAT?" Massie shrieked, scaring Kendra, who didn't know she was listening, and Bean, her pug who was asleep on her lap."Did you say they are moving in?!"

"Yes Massie, they are moving into our guesthouse tomorrow. I already told you about this last week, dear. They have a daughter your age, so I want you to show her around and introduce her to your friends at school."

Massie couldn't believe this. She didn't want some loser following her around at school! Then all the other losers would think that it's okay, and her rep would be ruined! "I don't want some dork thinking that she's my new friend! What if her clothes aren't designer?"

"Massie, we already talked about this. Claire isn't going to know anyone, so you need to introduce her to some friends. She _is_ going to be living a few yards away, so you might as well get to know her."

"I already have plans with the girls tomorrow!" Massie whined, something only her parents and her pug were allowed to see her do.

Kendra sighed, knowing her daughter wasn't going to win, but put up a bug hissy fit for the next week, "Invite them over. Then they can meet her-"

"Mom!"

"Massie Block, stop trying to get out of this. Tomorrow we are going to have dinner with the Lyons, then your friends can come over and you will be nice to Claire. If you are not, I will find out and you will be grounded," Kendra said in her Mom voice, which meant that she had won.

Massie recoiled. The Mom voice was the only thing about her mother that ever made her nervous, because it meant that she might lose her shopping privileges for a month. She glared at her mother and nodded, then scooped up her puppy and stomped to her room, slamming the door twice just to piss off her mom.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's House**

**Her room**

**Massie's POV**

Gawd! This is stupid, why can't Clairey or Claire or whatever her name is make her own friends? I looked at Bean, my pug, for an answer.

"Bean, why do I have to do this? What did I do?" I whined to her, and she cocked her head and barked. I sighed and collapsed onto my bed.

_Ding!_ I looked at my phone and saw that I had a text from one of my best friends, Alicia Rivera.

**Alicia: heyy wat r u doing**

**Massie: DYEING**

**Alicia: wat?!**

**Massie: my evil mother is making me stay home and meet my dad's college friends.**

**Alicia: Why?**

**Massie: hold on let me get K & D**

By K and D I meant my two other best friends, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil. Me, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan are the most popular Clique at our school, Octavian Country Day, or OCD. We call ourselves the Pretty Committee.

**Kristen: hey mass**

**Dylan: hey**

**Massie: is every1 here now?**

**Alicia: yeah**

**Kristen: yes**

**Dylan: yea**

**Massie: good, cuz i have something important to say**

**Alicia: how many gossip points?**

**Massie: ten**

**Dylan: omg, ten?**

**Kristen: what is it?!**

**Massie: my dad's friends from college, the lyons, are moving into my guesthouse and my mom says i have to be friends with their daughter claire**

**Alicia: omg**

**Dylan: is claire a dork?**

**Kristen: when do they get here?**

I sighed. How am I supposed to know if she's a dork or not. Wait, I just got an ah-mazing idea...

**Massie: tomorrow, and my mom said to invite you guys to come over to meet her after i'm forced to have dinner with them**

**Massie: i have an idea**

**Kristen: wat is it?**

**Massie: we all try to find out stuff about claire online, cuz i wanna know more about her than she knows about me**

**Alicia: perf!**

**Dylan: wat's her full name?**

**Massie: hold on, i'll ask my evil mom**

**Kristen: lol be careful**

I went down to my mom with Bean at my heels.I found her in my dad's study talking to him about the Lyons. They looked surprised to see me, since I pretend they don't exist when I lose fights.

"What do you need, dear?"

"What's Claire's full name?" I asked, but I made sure to sound angry so they wouldn's suspect too much.

My parents looked at each other with doubt. I sighed and crossed my arms so they would hurry up. "It's Claire Stacy Lyons, but why do you care? I thought you already hate her," my dad asked. He didn't even try to sugarcoat it, so he must be serious about not pissing them off. Damn.

"No reason," and then I walked out before they could interrogate me. I got back to my room and texted my waiting Clique.

**Massie: her name is claire stacy lyons**

**Alicia: should we report back later, or just text whenever we find something?**

**Kristen: report later!**

**Dylan: text whenever!**

I laughed. K and D always disagree.

**Massie: both**

**Massie: wait nevermind report later**

**Dylan: damn!**

**Kristen: yes! wat now, D!?**

**Alicia: ok later girls**

**Dylan: whatever**

**Kristen bye bye bitches**

**Massie: ok, report back in a half hour, latest. I have looks, A has personality, D has likes/dislikes, K has talents/hobbies/other**

**Alicia: done**

**Kristen: done**

**Dylan: and done**

I smiled to myself. I love being in charge. I went to my computer and searched Claire Stacy Lyons, and was shocked to find a bunch of selfies of a punky girl. I think it's called scene. Whatever, I have cyber stalking to do. I clicked on the link to her myspace profile, and went to her pictures. Okay, she has blonde scene hair with spikey side bangs, and all of her hair had electric and dark blue tips. She had big blue eyes and wore lots of eye makeup. In all of her pictures, her eyeshadow was usually dark, but in some it was natural and in some she just had eyeliner, which was usually winged. She has three piercings in each ear, and the main on is stretched but not too much. The second one has swirls in it, but i'm not sure if those are bigger or not, and the third hole is in her cartilage and it's just a stud.

From what I saw, her clothes were _nawt_ okay. At all. I'm pretty sure none of it was designer and there was alot of black. And she wore lots of weird stuff, like suspenders, ripped tights, nonmatching socks of all kinds, animal hats, and..._Keds._ Disgusting. Some of her shoes weren't Keds, there were some vans, cute(but I would never wear them) boots, cute(ditto) three-inch at most heels, but mostly slip-ons and tennis shoes with weird designs and patterns. Gawd, this hurts my eyes! And alot of tee shirts for bands, shows, and other anime things that I don't care about. I think only three of her tops weren't plain/graphic/logo tees/tank tops.

I stopped because I got a headache.

_Later..._

_Ding! DIng! Ding!_ All of my girls had reported back on time, as I predicted. I read Alicia's first.

**Alicia: hey mass, i think i got enough. apparently, she's nice and sweet, but looks like a freaking child of the darkness. she dresses and looks the way she does because she "doesn't believe in following stupid and expensive fashion trends" that are "uncomfortable looking and mainstream." the only thing that doesnt fit her innocent personality is how she always stands up for herself, her looks/beliefs, and others. she's nice to strangers but she's sarcastic and funny once you get to know her. her friends and other random people that know her say that they love her.**

Damn, Alicia's good at this. She could be a detective, or secret agent. Too bad she wants to be a reporter. After reading it over again, I read Dylan's.

**Dylan: hey massie, i got her likes and stuff. she loves gummy candy and basically all sugary candy on earth, she likes scene shit like music, shows, anime, and other scene shit. She doenst like when people are racist, sexist, rude, or just douchebags, she hates when people think that she's some punk just because of her looks and when people judge on just backrounds of a person.**

Dylan did fine, like she usually does. She finds out what she thinks is enough, but she usually gets the right stuff. Last I read Kristen's, whose is the longest.

**Kristen: hi mass, her talents are art, singing, playing musical instruments, being sarcastic, and she's really smart. her teachers always love her and let her get away with stuff, and she gets sent to the principal's office alot, but never gets in too much trouble. she has a little brother named todd who is two years younger, and her parents are named jay and judi. she's really good at putting makeup on herself and others, and she actually has a good sense of style, but she prefers to dress like a scene chick. she volunteers alot and helps out with her school, and that's why she never gets in alot of trouble. she's really sweet and nice, but funny and sarcastic once you get to know her. she's also athletic but isn't in sports, but she could if she wanted.**

Wow. I've taught my girls well. We could be a group of secret agents if we wanted. This Claire girl seems like she might be trouble for me. Tomorrow is gonna be interesting...

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter, and thank you to the people that reviewed the character introductions!**

**I'll probably update alot because it's summer and i never have anything to do(insert dramatic sob), so don't worry.**

**THANK YOU x76 to the people that faved, followed, and reviewed already, because i just started this today and didn't think anyone would read it (spongebob victory screech), and i've always wanted to make a version like this.**

**okay bye!**


	3. I am so screwed

**AN: I changed the ages in the story, so they are all around 14 and Todd is 12**

**I don't own the Clique. Obviously, I'm freaking thirteen.**

**Somewhere in Westchester**

**Lyons's rental car**

**Claire's POV**

"...sure to be nice to the Blocks. They are being very generous by letting us live on their estate, even if we _are_ friends, so..."

Good God, we get it already. I've only been listening for about five minutes and it's like they're on repeat. Me and Todd aren't freaking hopeless, of course we know to be polite. They are letting us live in their extra house. Why do they even have an extra house? They live in a mansion, don't they have enough room?

I look over at Todd, who looks like he's ready to tell our mom to shut up. He meets my eyes and we roll ours at the same time. I get out my iPod and give him one of the earbuds, play Dead by My Chemical Romance, and turn it up till it almost sounds out of our free ears.

_Later..._

"Claire! Todd! Are you two even listening?!" My mom snaps while my dad snickers at us. Traitor.

"Umm, of course we are!" Todd tries and fails to save us while I quickly put my iPod back into my Invader Zim backpack. I look out the window and realize that we're here. Our new home, I guess.

My mom rolls her eyes and tells us to be polite when we meet the Blocks. "If you were listening then why was your iPod on?"

"We were comparing your melodious voice to the music and wondering how you managed to sound better without any instruments!" I say and Todd laughs and almost falls out of the car, while my dad ignores his flailing son by staring at the Block's huge mansion.

My mom tries to look mad, but I can see her shaking shoulders. "Ha ha. Claire, I have to talk to you before we go inside." I nod and help Todd who is on the ground looking half pissed and half amused by the fact that our father just let him fall to the cement while he continued to gape at the house, excuse me, _mansion._ Wouldn't want to piss off the rich people.

Mom takes me by the arm and drags me a little away from Dad and Todd, who has now joined him in watching the house like it's about to do tricks. "Listen, Claire, I know you don't want to meet Massie because she's spoiled and rich. But you need to get to know her before you toss her away. She's probably nice once you find out a little about her, and her little friends are coming over after we have dinner so you can meet them. You are going to be around her alot, so you might as well."

"Why do I have to be friends with her? It's not like we live in the same house and me and Todd have read her online stuff enough to know that she isn't nice. Same with her friends."

"Claire, you live on her estate, you will be riding to and from school with her and her friends, and you don't know anyone here. At least try, please, Claire."

I can tell she's kind if stressed so I nod and follow her to my dad and Todd. We start walking to the main house, which is the Block's, and my dad knocks on the door. A man with thinning brown hair and a fancy looking woman answer the door and welcome us and have a mini reunion with my parents in the front room. I look around, and _damn,_ this place is fancy. I look over at Todd, who looks like he's about to shit his pants.

I've been here five minutes and I can already tell that I won't mix well with the kind of people living here. I know I sound depressing, like I'm Bella Swan or something, but I have a right to be, at least for a while. I just left my home and friends and have to live a bunch of rich people and go to school with a bunch of rich kids and designer girls. I really hope I'm not the only scene kid here.

The couple who answered the door are William and Kendra Block. Even their first names sound fancy. They talk to my parents for a few minutes before they realize that me and Todd are just standing there, all awkward. Kendra calls down her daughter and tells me how we can be best friends. She calls a few more times, but her no one comes. Eventually a girl about my age comes slowly down the stairs, and I guess that's cue for us to get all quiet.

The girl is about my age, with wavy brunette hair and amber colored eyes, which I think looks pretty cool. I used to have a beagle with eyes like that. When she finally gets over here I see that she has designer everything, but I have no idea what brands they are. She's wearing an emerald colored mid-thigh dress that looks really tight with flowy sleeves that reach halfway down her arms, gray skinny jeans and white flats covered in small dark green beads that form little flowers. Her hair is almost long enough to reach her chest, and it's really glossy and probably has the caramel highlights dyed in. I feel weird, because I'm in a fancy house with fancy people and I'm just standing there with ripped black skinny jeans, an oversized MCR t-shirt,giant half-blue hair, and punky makeup.

Kendra beams at her daughter, and says,"Claire, this is my lovely daughter Massie. You two are in the same grade at OCD so you probably want to spend some time together to become friends." Fat chance, her 'lovely daughter' is looking at me like I crawled out of a sewer and started grinding on her furniture. Massie looks like she's constipated while she says hi to me and leads me to her room. When we get there she closes the door behind me and I'm about to say something when she turns around and she looks freaking_ scary. _Seriously, she could stop Hitler with the look she's giving me right now.

"Are you okay?" I manage to choke out. If looks could kill, she probably would've brought me back to life just so she could stare at me and kill me again. She looks like I stuck her fucking cat in a tree.

"Don't talk to me," she snaps, and goes to turn on her computer. Good God, what crawled up her ass and died?

"What's your problem?" I know I'm supposed to be nice, but seriously? She is _not_ gonna be a bitch to me and get away with it. Oh hell no, shit's about to go _down._ "You don't even know me, and you already hate me? It hasn't even been five minutes!"

"I don't want to know you. Look at yourself, and then look at me. We are not gonna get along, so why bother faking it? I'm popular, designer, pretty, and classy. You look like a delinquent and a druggie, and-"

"What the fuck is your problem? You know nothing about me! I'm not a some kind of punkass just because I don't dress like snobby rich brat like the every other girl I've seen here, so don't even _try _to label me without knowing the first thing about my personality," This is one of the things that really pisses me off. Nobody ever tries to find out anything about me because I choose to look different, and this bitch is clearly no exception.

"How dare you yell at me in my own house? You don't know who you're messing with! I can ruin your social life before you even get one, so you better just stay out of my way and be jealous of me from the shadows like everyone else," she says, not even looking up from her computer. Ok, I am done being sad, it's time to activate bitch mode. Trust me, I'm always nice when I don't know you, when we become friends you discover my sarcasm, but the moment you piss me off for no reason you are gonna die.

"Why are you being such a brat? You think you can just control me because you're _popular_? You are so shallow! Just because I'm scene you automatically treat me like shit, and expect me to take it? You clearly don't know anything about who you just pissed off."

She gets up and storms over to me, then gets all up in my face. She looks so furious, it's kind of funny. You'd think someone just messed up her hair in during her grand entrance. "Listen here you punk ass little freak, I'm only gonna say this once:_ I don't like you!_ So stay out of my way and I won't destroy you. Are we clear?"

I inject as much poison as I can into my smile when I answer, "Crystal." I sound so sweet, it's sick. I leave her room and run into a wide-eyed Todd, who had heard the whole thing. "Hey Todd. Enjoy the show?"

He unfreezes after a moment, then grins at me. "That bitch is going down," he snickers, knowing full well how evil I can get when someone pisses me off this much.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's House**

**Massie's Room**

**Massie's POV**

.GAWD. I cannot believe that freak! She thinks she can just waltz in here and be my new best friend? I can't wait till me and the Pretty Committee show her who's boss around here. Doesn't she realize that the way she looks here is social suicide?

_Later..._

"Massie! It's time for dinner with the Lyonss'!"

Eh Gawd, I have to be with that _thing_ again? At least the girls'll be over soon. I went down to our dining room to find my parents and the Lyons already there. Kendra pointed to a chair that was across and a little to the left from Claire and Todd. Gross. I sat down and smiled sweetly at Claire, who actually looked girly.

Instead of ripped jeans, a huge tee shirt, nonmatching socks, and Keds, she wore a baby blue knee-length dress with a thick black ribbon below her chest, forming a bow small bow at the back. The straps of the dress were black, all three pairs of earrings were black, and her necklace and bracelet were black. She had black tights and flats in the same blue as her dress, and she had silvery-blue eyeshadow with her usual black cat-eye eyeliner. Her light blonde and blue hair wasn't as big as it was earlier and her spikey side bangs framed the side of her face. The bow in her hair was like her dress: baby blue with black in the middle, and her long hair had subtle curls in the bottom half. I hate to say it, but she looked really pretty.

During dinner I watched Claire, and she surprised me. Alicia was right, she is really nice, sweet, and polite. She was only mad at me because I bitched her out, but I still don't like her. About halfway through the dinner, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan got here. Inez, our maid, got the door and led them here. When they saw Claire, Kristen's eyes widened, Alicia's jaw dropped, and Dylan almost choked on her spit. I noticed Claire start smirking at Todd, who met her eyes and they both snorted. What the hell is going on with them?

My mom saw me looking confused, so she started beaming and she seemed so excited she was wriggling all over, when she said, "Massie, you may be wondering why the girls are here early, and why we all look so fancy, well... We're having a welcome to Westchester Party!"

I just now noticed that everyone looked formal, both dads and Todd wore suits, the mothers wore cocktail dresses(ew, it's my mom), and my girls each looked hawter than necessary for a simple dinner.

Alicia wore a cream-colored minidress and dark navy blue heels, and her usually straight hair had big waves in it and the hair around her face was pulled back and held with a navy blue hair clamp. A chunky gold necklace hung above her boobs, with matching gold hoops.

Kristen had a red strapless knee-length dress with dark red flats, and her chest-length, wispy blonde hair hung in loose curls. Her eye makeup was natural, with more attention pointed on her red-painted lips.

Dylan's pale skin popped against her black frilly-tiered dress and wedges. Her curly red hair was glossy and not as wild as usual, and she had dark green and gold drop earrings and her matching necklace had a gold chain with dark green circles hanging off.

This is nawt good. I'm wearing the same jeans and shirt as when I met Claire, and my hair is in a really messy bun! I need to get hawt-looking, because I know that _everyone_ comes to a party if it's at one of the Pretty Committee's houses. "When does it start?"

"It starts in about an hour, so while you get ready, your friends can have a chance to get to know Claire," Kendra says, and she thought the horror on my face was because I wasn't ready."Go upstairs and get ready, you need to be here to welcome the guests."

When I reach the stairs, I look back and the girls are talking to Claire. This is terrible, she looks so pretty and nice and I can tell my girls are halfway in love with her already. _I am so screwed._

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter. I already have most of the next one written, so I'll finish and probably post that today.**

**if you liked it, please Fave, Follow, and Review!**


	4. HAHAHA CLAIREBEAR

**I ****do not**** own the Clique. I ****do**** own a dog, but that's not the same thing.**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's house**

**Front Room**

**Claire's POV**

These girls are being really nice, how the hell are they friends with Massie?! As soon as Massie started walking to her lair, they swarmed over to me and started buzzing out introductions. The exotic-looking one with big boobs is Alicia Rivera, the athletic-looking blonde one is Kristen Gregory, and the only one that actually has a body instead of being a twig is Dylan Marvil, with crazy red hair. Alicia tells me that I look really pretty, Dylan asks me how I did my hair, and Kristen asks me about myself. In five minutes, they know that I am 'nice' and that Massie verbally bitch-slapped me for no reason.

"I guess Massie was wrong, you seem so nice," Alicia says, and she sounds like she means it, but something about it seems fake. I think Massie already told them to hate me.

"Well, I noticed that I look really different from pretty much everyone here, so people usually jump to conclusions..." My voice sounds so innocent and high-pitched, I can tell Todd is trying not to laugh. I'm actually really close with him, and he knows how I can be really convincing when I want to. "I just hope not everyone is like that. I already know you guys aren't."

After they interrogate me, they tell me about themselves. Alicia is a dancer and she wants to be a reporter when she grows up, and she does the announements for OCD. Dylan loves food and her mother is the host of the Daily Grind, a morning show. Kristen is really smart and she plays soccer on OCD's team. They seem really cool compared to Massie, who bosses people around, acts like she's the shit, and does nothing interesting. By the time we're done talking, Massie comes back here looking Photoshopped.

Her hair is still wavy and her makeup is natural, so she looks older. She's wearing a lacy purple mid-thigh dress, and somehow she doesn't look like a young slut in it. Her necklace, earrings, and charm bracelet are all gold, and so are her short heels. I'm pretty sure she has a person trapped in her room, forced to professionally do her makeup, because a fourteen year old girl should _not_ be that good at it. Shee starts glaring at me when she realizes her friends are talking to me, and she storms over and says to them, "Emergency PC meeting. _Now._" Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan look sorry and walk away from me. What the hell is a 'PC?'

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's house**

**Front Room**

**Massie's POV**

"Why the hell were you guys being nice to that freak?!" I snap. This is _nawt_ supposed to happen, Claire is our enemy! All three of them look apologetic, and start explaining but I can't understand them all at once. "Stop! Leesh, you explain."

"Mass, she's really nice, and cool too. I think you should give her a chance. She could be a good addition to the PC," she says, and Kris and Dyl nod quickly. "You shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about her. Claire's-"

I cut her off. "_Kuh-laire_ is not cool, she is the enemy! She basically called me a spoiled brat in my own room! You already know that she'll probably have no friends in this town with her sense of style. We don't want her to ruin our reputation as most popular Clique," I lied. If we accepted her, people would love her. Maybe even more than me, and that _cannot_ happen.

"Mass, just give her a try. At the welcome party, after she gets introduced, if she's alone we'll talk to her and introduce her to people. We don't have to include her in the PC, just be her friends," Kristen suggested, and I thought about it. At least we wouldn' t hate each other, and my Clique won't be mad at me. This could work.

"Fine. But our 'friendship' with her is she's in our carpool, we're not mean to her for no reason, and we introduce her to people," I don't like this, but it's the best option. They all light up and Kristen goes to drag her over here and they all start talking.

_Later_...

We're all in the big room in my house, I think it's supposed to be a ballroom or something, and Claire and her brother are waiting upstairs to be called down. They're only gonna introduce Claire and Todd, because her parents don't have to go to school and make friends. I think pretty much everyone is here, so me and the PC are sitting on the staircase, which everyone knows is our spot whenever there's an event at one of our houses. Claire and Todd are supposed to come down in a few minutes, and we've been talking about who we need to introduce her too.

Alicia practically knows who everyone is, so she's the one suggesting the most people, and by most I mean all of them. "I think we should have her meet that girl Layne," she says, and we all look at her, confused. She rolls her eyes and continues, "Layne Abeley. That weird girl who likes protests, she has that hot older brother."

Oh, I know who this is. Layne is this weird girl who likes Sanrio and wears kind of weird clothes and sometimes has colorful streaks in her hair. She would be good for Claire. "Isn't she friends with like Tina and Heather?"

Alicia nods. "It's Meena and Heather, and Claire would probably like them. They all have cool hair and clothes and stuff."

"That's good," I say and Kris and Dyl agree. I'm about ot say something else when my mom starts talking and asking for people to be quiet.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please? Thank you. Hello everyone, I'm sure you've all been wondering who we want you meet so much we threw an entire party, soo..." She pauses, and a few people in the crowd agree. "Well, two people new to this town have moved into my guesthouse, as me and William are good friends of their family, and their names are Claire and Todd Lyons." I hear a few people in the crowd whisper Claire Lyons? to each other, and it sounds like they know who she is. Weird. "First we have Todd, who will be starting sixth grade at Briarwood Academy..." a few people from Briarwood, mostly the ones I'm friends with from the soccer team, start whooping Briarwood and people laugh. They stop when Todd comes down, and he actually looks pretty nice. He's wearing his suit jacket, white shirt, and black jeans from dinner, and his orange hair isn't curly like most people's, it's longish and straight. He doesn't look like the annoying dork he really is.

Kendra clears her throat and people quiet down. "And lastly, we have Claire, who will be starting eighth grade at Octavian Country Day..."

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's house**

**Ballroom **

**Claire's POV**

"...who will be starting eighth grade at Octavian Country Day..." I hear Kendra's voice and I'm really nervous. Me and Todd looked out before we were supposed to come down and there is a shit ton of people out there. And now I get to step out and go down the stairs while what looks like the entire town stares at me. Maybe this would be okay if I didn't stand out here, with my half blue hair and punk makeup and edgy black clothes. I still have my fancy dress from dinner, and my hair and makeup are still perfect, but I hate being the center of attention. Why do we need an entire party? I mean, I'm flattered and shit, but still. I don't know you people.

I walk out to where I'm supposed to stand at the top of the stairs. All I can think about while I slowly glide down them is _don't fall don't fall don't fall in front of all these random people. _I can hear people whispering to each other, and I see Massie staring at me, and the look on her face is weird. Like she's seeing me for the first time. When I get down, people clap and start to swarm around, which is the signal for me and Todd to wander around and talk to people. I spot him through the crowd a few times, and he's always talking to the same short kid that looks about his age, and they both look happy. I've probably talked to about five people, and each conversation is me being polite and the other person looking shocked that I didn't try to sell them drugs. Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan save me after a few minutes and drag me over to a the staircase. We talk about stuff like what I should expect at OCD and sometimes one of them points at someone and says something about them.

After a while they drag me over to three girls that look different from everyone else I've seen here. Massie goes up to one of them and says something, then they introduce themselves to me. The first girl has shoulder-length blonde hair with bangs and a black headband. She's wearing a poofy, long-sleeved white blouse tucked into a rainbow striped skirt that is pulled halfway up her stomach and falls to her knees. She has black flats with white bows, and her earrings and necklace are both silver and Hello Kitty. She holds out her hand and says, "Hi Claire, I'm Meena." I shake her hand and then the next girl says, "I'm Heather." Her hair is about three inches long and sticks out like flames instead of falling down. It's dyed blonde with a bit of purple at the front, and she's wearing white skinny jeans, a tie-dye pink tank top, and a navy blue tie-front cardigan with sneakers covered in Sanrio characters. The third girl, who looks like the leaderish one of the group, says, "Hey, I'm Layne," and she looks really cool. All of them do, but I think she looks the best. Her long, light-brown hair is in two messy buns above each ear, with two Sanrio pencils holding each one together. The hair thats framing her face isn't in the bun, and it's dyed pink. She's wearing a white dress covered in lavender-colored lace, pink toe-socks-turned-gloves that go up to her elbows, and bright pink heels. She has thick navy blue bangles and colorful braided bracelets on each wrist, a purple beaded necklace, and earrings with red hearts dangling down. "Hey, I'm Claire," I say, and then Massie says that she thought we would like each other, so she wanted us to meet.

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan go back to their staircase and as soon as they leave, Meena goes,"Are you really friends with Massie Block?" and I don't really know what to say. I tell them about how she bitched me out in her room, how Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan were really nice to me, how I heard them talking about wanting to be my friend, what I overheard Massie say about the 'friendship' she would let us have, and how she pretends to like me so she can keep her friends. By the time I'm done, they're all listening very carefully and have awed looks on their faces. I ask why Massie controls them, and they all exchange looks and explain the way stuff work in the social pyramid thing here. Apparently, groups of friends are called 'Cliques' and how the 'Alpha' was the leader of them. The next person was the 'Beta' and the rest are about equal. The popular groups usually have names. The most popular one in our grade and school is Massie's, which is called the Pretty Committee, or PC. Everyone 'loves' them, and is nice to them, but most people secretly hate them and stay out of their way because if you piss one of them off, them the entire group makes your life hell. It's easier to just act like you love them, and avoid direct contact. The PC controls the 'social ladder' at OCD because everyone follows them, so they won't be labeled as a loser by the Almighty Massie, Alpha of the Universe. If you aren't like them, them they call you a 'loser beyond repair, or an LBR' (that's a real term from Massie, I swear) and people won't talk to you.

I think that that is fucking stupid and that someone needs to slap Massie in the face. I say this, and they all agree but nobody ever does anything about it. I then get an amazing and evil idea,"Why don't we do something? I can find out stuff and become friends with the PC so they realize that they shouldn't have to listen to her, and we can all find piss her off at school!"

They all stare at me, wided-eyed because no one's ever done that before. "What if we fail? How can we make her mad?"

"We don't follow any of the social rules, and when she tries to destroy us, we stand up for ourselves, but we do it really loudly so it makes a scene and others decide to join us! All of the PC except for Massie already like me, so I can be a better friend for them and convince them that it'll be better if we stop her reign on everything. This'll work, I promise!" I'm about to continue when Massie and Co. walk back over to us with five guys.

"Hey Claire, I have some friends that wanna meet you," Massie says, and the five guys introduce themselves. Their names are Derrick, Cam, Josh, and I wasn't listening for the other two. I was busy wondering why the hell one of them kept staring at me. They were all good-looking, but still. There is no rhinoceros behind me, you do not need to stare. After they all left, Meena, Heather, and Layne were gaping at me. I asked what was wrong and none of them said anything until Meena unfroze and freaked out.

"Dude! Those were the five most popular guys in our grade! And two of them thought you were hot! We need to go through with your plan, because you'd have to get nice with the them and the PC. You could have one as your boyfriend, and then we'd get to stare at them. Everyone's happy!"

"Meena! When would we even talk to them? We go to an all-girls school, and Briarwood is an all-guys school. And no one thought I was hot."

"Claire, you're blind. Briarwood and OCD are twin schools! All of the events are joint ones, and since those guys and the PC are the most popular people in the eighth grade, they always hang out. And in our plan, you get close with the PC, therefore you get close to _them_. And they did think you were hot, did you see how those two were staring?!" Here Heather broke in, "Yeah, Claire you do look hot." Layne laughed and nodded.

"Okay, but back to our plan. Does this mean we're going through with it?" I hoped it meant yes, I really don't like the thought of Massie ruling over everyone.

"YES!" They all screamed and people stared at us. I smiled innocently until they looked away, while Layne, Meena, and Heather remained obvlivious to the stares.

_Later..._

It was around nine thirty and we had already finished packing because all of our furniture and electronic stuff was already set up, so all we had to do was put away the bags in our rental car. I was sitting in my closet, drawing in my sketchbook. I had a lamp, pillows, and a blanket in there, so it wasn't umcomfortable. I had gotten Layne, Meena, and Heather's numbers before they left, and I also had everyone's in the Pretty Committee.

In my sketchbook, I was drawing complicated torture devices and eyes. I know this is fucking creepy, but I really like drawing them. I don't draw entire freaking eyeballs, but I like making the details in the lashes, irises, and shading so it looks real. I heard a really weird tune come from my bed, so I left the closet and saw that Layne was texting me.

**Layne: CLLAAAIIRREE WHERE R U?**

**Claire: my house**

**Layne: wats ur IM thing**

**Claire: clairebear, why?**

**Layne: haha clairebear, are you serious? **

**Claire: hey, bears are fucking awesome**

**Layne: ok go online**

**Claire: wats ur name?**

**Layne: insanelayne**

**Claire: of course it is**

**Layne: JUST GO ONLIIIIIIIIIIINE!**

I went to my computer, turned it on, and texted Layne

**Claire: okay i'm on**

**Layne: r u on the thingy?**

**Claire: sure**

I had a message from insanelayne.

**insanelayne: HAYHAYHAY**

**clairebear: ok wat did u need**

**insanelayne: hold on let me get heather and meena**

**insanelayne: I GOT THEM!**

**manicmeena: herro derr**

**heatherkitty: WHY HELLO THERE GOOD SIRS.**

**clairebear: hey guys**

**heatherkitty: hahaha 'clairebear'**

**manicmeena: nice**

**clairebear: i will light your eyes on fire...**

**heatherkitty: calm down clairebear or u will have to go to hibernation one day early**

**manicmeenaL: hahahahaha**

**clairebear: remember that one time when shut the fuck up?**

**manicmeena: no**

**heatherkitty: i don't recall...**

**insanelayne: WE WILL HARASS CLAIREBEAR LATER WE HAS BUSINESS TO DISCUSS!**

**clairebear: oh great**

**manicmeena: wat business? **

**heatherkitty: DEAR GOD DID THEY FIND THE BODIES**

**manicmeena: i thought u hid them!**

**clairebear: wtf?**

**insanelayne: no the plan about Assie**

**clairebear: ohh**

**manicmeena: 'Assie'**

**heatherkitty: wat about the plan?**

**insanelayne: we need to straighten things out about it**

**manicmeena: hold on lemme get my flatiron**

**heatherkitty: I WAS GONNA SAY THAT.**

**manicmeena: don't hate me cuz u ain't me**

**heatherkitty: can i hate u 4 different reasons?**

**manicmeena: *high fives self***

**clairebear: i'm gonna be right back**

**insanelayne: no we have to talk about the plan!**

**insanelayne: CLAIRE!**

**heatherkitty: *singing* alllll byyy myyyyy seeeeeeeellllllff**

**clairebear: don't get ur dick in a twist, i'm back**

**manicmeena: HOW DID YOU KNOW?!**

**insanelayne: EVERYON P!**

**heatherkitty: sorryi'mnotsorry**

**manicmeena: ditto**

**insanelayne: ok, when do we start the plan?**

**clairebear: at school, since we're all there**

**heatherkitty: wat about claire's secret agent part in the pc?**

**clairebear: i'll do that whenever i'm with them**

**manicmeena: ok wat else**

**clairebear: wait, since we mentioned school, i have no idea where anything is**

**insanelayne: u carpool with the pc, right?**

**clairebear: yeahh**

**insanelayne: if none of them shows u around, one of us will**

**clairebear: but where do i find u guys?**

**manicmeena: in our spot**

**heatherkitty: our spot is the stoner tree**

**clairebear: wat?**

**insanelayne: it's a deformed tree. u'll know it when u see it**

**insanelayne: us three carpool, and we always get there first**

**clairebear: so look 4 u guys and a deformed tree?**

**manicmeena: yup**

**insanelayne: ok, now on to more serious business...**

**heatherkitty: wat**

**insanelayne: wait for it...**

**insanelayne: keep waiting...**

**insanelayne: ...**

**manicmeena: goddammit, WHAT.**

**insanelayne: ...CLAIREBEAR HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**heatherkitty: hahahahaha**

**clairebear: oh fuck you all in the ass**

**manicmeena: language, clairebear!**

**clairebear: remember that one time when shut the fuck up? oh wait, it's right now**

**heatherkitty: i still don't recall...**

**manicmeena: u keep telling me all these times yet i remember none of them...**

**insanelayne: oh clairebear, always so negative...**

**clairebear: i'm leaving now**

_**clairebear has logged off**_

**insanelayne: what a shame**

**manicmeena: such a pity**

**heatherkitty: not really, now we have a way to piss her off**

**manicmeena: we can always bring up the guys staring at her**

**insanelayne: crap! i forgot to harass her about that  
heatherkitty: there's always tomorrow! bye**

_**heatherkitty has logged off**_

**manicmeena: bye layne**

_**manicmeena has logged off**_

_**insanelayne has logged off**_

**AN: i know in the character introductions i said that claire and her only friend layne would do it, but i didn't want to leave meena and heather out of it, because they're never in any of the stories and i like their characters**

**Please ****favorite, follow and review**** and thank you to everyone who has!**

**Look out for the next chapter!**


	5. but you'll look so hawt!

**I do not own the Clique. **

**AN: please leave a review! I read all of them!**

**The Block Estate**

**Guesthouse**

**Claire's Room**

**Claire's POV**

"Wake the fuck up!" Todd yells, smacking my face with a PillowPet.

"God damn, I'm up, I'm up..." One day I will get up before him and spread Legos _all over _his floor. I look over at the clock, and almost punch him in the face when I realize the time. "Todd, it's freaking 5:30. What time does school even _start_?"

"I don't know, but Kendra said that your carpool leaves at 6:30 exactly, and I know how long you take to get ready," That's nice of him, I think. He always wakes me up. After he leaves I throw on my white long-sleeve, black Catdog t-shirt, light wash skinny jeans, and an old red jacket. I find my favorite pair of Keds hidden under my pile of shoes in the corner, and put them on over mismatched socks. For my makeup, I did my usual purplish-black eyeshadow, heavy eyeliner, and mascara. I don't take that much time on my makeup since it's mostly just my eyes, so putting on clothes, picking out shoes, and doing my face only take up half of my getting ready time. My hair is what takes long because I use hairpspray, a flatiron, different bows and accessories, a round comb and a rattail comb, and occasionally dry shampoo. When I was done, I went downstairs and found a sleepy Todd eatting cereal with soda, because we both think that coffee tastes like cat shit.

He already had a bowl and drink ready for me, like he always does, and I ask him who's taking him to school. He lights up like I just gave him a puppy and starts talking about how his new friend(the short kid from yesterday) is taking him to and from Briarwood because they drive by on the way. I'm happy for him, I don't want him to hate it here and miss Florida too much. When we finish eating, I remind him to make sure that he has everything in his schoolbag. _Oh shit._ I still need to get my bag ready. I run upsairs, grab my Invader Zim backpack, and start make sure I have all of my school shit.

Ok, binder with folders; paper(lined and Sanrio characters); Sanrio case full of pencils, pens, lead, sharpeners, and erasers; notebooks; my special notebook of wonder and death; my sketchbook; My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic pouch full of makeup, hair stuff, and other girly shit; special leather case with all of my drawing shit; phone and iPod; I think I have everything.

I go back downstairs for another cup of soda and grab my mini laptop(it's about the size of a composition book) since you're allowed to bring laptops if you're on a scholarship, which I am. The only reason I'm going to OCD is because of my scholarship, since we wouldn't have been able to pay the tuition because we had to pay for Todd's with Briarwood. After Todd leaves, I go outside and get to the Block's Range Rover that Kendra said Massie takes to school. When I get there, Massie says hi to me and asks me to sit in the back seat. We sit inside for a couple minutes and then Isaac, her driver, gets here. He says hi to us and asks if we're taking the usual route, and Massie nods.

Massie turns to me and explains, "Our usual route is Alicia's, then Dylan's, and Kristen's last. It usually takes about fifteen minutes." We ride in silence until we get to Alicia's mansion, which is huge. Alicia climbs in and starts talking to Massie but stops, saying, "Wait, where's Claire?" Massie looks really irritated while she points to the back where I am. I really have no idea why she hates me so much. Alicia says hi to me and is really nice. When we get to Dylan's, it's the same thing, and then again with Kristen. During the entire ride, they're all nice to me and when we get to school, they ask if I need them so show me around, but Layne comes up and I say no thanks. Massie looks relived, and I let Layne drag me over to what I immediately know is the Stoner Tree.

Sitting under the shade are Meena and Heather, who stand out in their clothes, just like at the party. Meena has black tights, bright green shorts, and a white shirt with an apple on it. Her headband is bright red. Heather had pink skinny jeans with black paint stains, a Paramore shirt, and black arm warmers. They both had black high-tops with braided yarn for laces. Layne had a yellow, purple, black, and navy blue striped dress, dark pink tights, and bright purple sneakers. Her hair was down, and the pink parts were crimped. They all had thick handmade bracelets made of rainbow yarn, and when I sat down with them, Layne forced one onto my wrist while Meena and Heather held me down.

"What's this?" I asked, and Layne explained that it was the official sign of pure awesomeness. "Thanks, I thought it was for a satanic cult. Can we go to the office so I can get my schedule and locker and stuff? I kind of need it."

"YAY, adventure!" Meena screams. "We also need to show you around, so we're gonna ask to get out of class so we can give you a tour." I nod, and we go to get my stuff.

_Later..._

During lunch, I learn that the groups here have tables. The Pretty Committee's is Table 18, and ours is Table 2. Even though the Cafe is freaking huge, there's only one restroom so when I go in to piss, Dylan walks in. She doesn't know that I'm in the stall next to her and she starts puking in the toilet. The entire time, I'm like, _ohshitohshitohshit_, so I get flush the toilet and I hear her stop and freeze. After washing my hands, I knock on her stall and I'm like, "Dylan? Are you okay?"

After a few seconds she comes out looking like she's about to cry and she says, "I'm fine, I'm just, um...I'm sick..." I know she's lying, she looked perfectly fine earlier.

"I know you're not sick, Dyl. Why are you doing this? You're not even fat" I'm not lying, she looks alot healthier and the girls here.

"Yes I am, I'm freaking ugly, the only reason Massie's friends with me is because my mother's famous!" After saying this, she bursts into tears and sinks to the floor. I can't believe this! Dylan's probably the best-looking girl in the group, not that I care about how they look. I care about personality and all that shit.

"Dylan, how long have you been doing this?"

She's sobbing hard by now. "I started last month, when Massie was saying how I can never stick to any of my diets. I hate being in her stupid group! She's just using me so she can meet people on my mom's show, and she doesn't even act like a friend!"

"Dylan, you're not ugly or fat, you're beautiful. If Massie says anything mean about your appearance, just tell her to shove it up her ass," She laughs at this, but doesn't stop crying. "Why do you think that you're ugly?"

She isn't crying as hard now, so I think she just wants to let it out. "Well, sometimes my mom used to have me or one of my sisters on her show, and she would usually pick either Ryan or Jaime. I thought it was because they were older, but when Ryan went traveling with this group thing and Jaime went to a fancy boarding school somewhere, she stopped. I was gonna ask her why but I overheard her telling her assistant that it was because I'm a little overweight and it might look bad," she stops because this made her start sobbing again. After a minute, she continues, "I told Massie because she's my best friend, and she just looked at me and said that I _am_ a little bigger than the other girls in the PC, and the next day she was at my house to help me pick something out for a date, and I pulled out a miniskirt, and she asked me if I thought my legs would look good in a mini, and the girls were there, and they agreed with her! So I started a diet and lost a little weight, but I could never stick to it, so I started throwing up my food. I haven't gained any weight, but I never lose any and I hate myself! I'm the ugliest girl in the PC, because I'm so fat!" she wails, and I can't believe how full of shit Massie is. She fucked up Dylan's self-esteem and now she's puking up her food. Some 'best friend.'

"Dylan, Massie's full of shit! Not alot of girls see this, but there's something in between fat and skinny, there's_ full._ The PC just doesn't know that because they're all skinny. You're just full. I know that doesn't sound any better, so let me explain. _Skinny _isn't the best way to be, because it's all twiggy and you just look breakable. _Fat_ isn't good, because it's unhealthy and bad for you. _Full_ is perfect, because you don't have to starve yourself, and you still look good. You're just full, and honestly, I think you're the best-looking one in the PC."

At the last part she looks up at me, hopeful. "Do you really mean that?" She asks, and I noticed she stopped crying.

"Yes!" She gives me a hug, and we get up from the floor. I feel nice, because I really did mean the thing about skinny, fat, and full. Most girls think they're fat when they really aren't. "Listen, if you want, I can help you learn how to eat healthier so you won't throw up your food anymore. We don't have to tell Massie, because we both know she doesn't like me. It can just be between us. Do you want to do that?"

Dylan lights up and hugs me really tight. "Yes, yes, yes! Thank you! You're the only one that knows how I feel about my appearance, so thanks for being a real friend. It means alot," her eyes are watering, but I think it's because she's happy. I help her clean herself up, and we walk out of the bathroom together smiling, and eveyone in the Cafe stares. Especially Massie, I can see smoke coming out of her ears even when I'm all the way back at Table 2.

When I sit back down, Heather asks what just happened. I smile and don't explain, just say, "I think Massie's gonna get ditched if she doesn't watch her mouth."

Layne stares at me and asks, "So that was just part of the plan?" I only then notice that I can make Dylan realize who Massie really is while I help her with her weight problems.

"I wasn't thinking about the plan, but what just happened_ will _help it," I say,

**OCD**

**The Cafe**

**Table 18**

**Massie's POV**

What the hell did Claire do to make Dylan smile so much?! I haven't seen her this happy since her mom got Taylor Lautner on her show, and that was a month before her sisters left! As soon as she sits back down, I pounce.

"Why the hell were you with _Kuh-laire_?!" Leesh and Kris say yeah, but not in an angry way. They sounded like they were actually curious about anything Claire does, which is _nawt_ good. Dylan just smiles mysteriously and says nothing, and she doesn't say anything about it for the rest of lunch.

_Later..._

When we meet at our tree after school to wait for Isaac, Dylan is still in the oddly happy mood she's been in since the Claire thing at lunch. Alicia and Kristen don't notice. After we all get comfortable on the grass, Kristen snaps her head up and says, "Where's Claire? She's supposed to ride with us."

I try to hide the bitchface I get when I say that I don't know. Leesh gets worried, why do they all like her so much? Dylan pulls out her phone and goes, "Hold on, let me text her where we are so she doesn't get stuck here." Of course it's Dylan that wants to. She's her new best fucking friend. They all sit there with somewhat worried faces until Dylan tells us she texted back, saying that she's coming. I get pissed off when they all visibly relax, don't they remember our 'friendship' agreement?

"Guys, why do you care so much? You just met her yesterday, and it's like she's your new pet! Remember how after me and her fought in my bedroom, you guys were supposed to hate her?" I snap, and they all get mad.

"Massie, why do you hate her so much? Claire's really nice and cool, and the only reason she fought with you was because you started it! You already knew that she stands up for herself from our reports!" Alicia says, and a few people stop and stare until Kris death glares at them. She lowers her voice and goes, "Just give her a chance, Mass. Please, we really like her." I know that I'll lose if I try to fight this one, so I just nod and stay quiet till Claire gets here.

"Hey guys! Thanks for telling me where you were, it would've sucked if I had to walk back when I don't know even how to get there," Claire says, and they all laugh. Even I crack a smile, and I watch them all talk together for a minute. They seem happy with her, more happy than they ever looked with me, and I'm about to try and join the conversation but Isaac gets here. The ride home is like the morning, they include Claire in the convo, but they don't forget me. It's actually pretty nice, and then Alicia gets a text and almost pisses herself.

"EhMahGawd, Claire! Remember the five guys you met yesterday?" She shrieks, and Claire just shrugs and says, "I think I remember three of their names," like she doesn't care. I don't think she _does_ care, which is weird. Alicia looks super exited and continues, "Well, one of them asked me about you!"

I really don't think Claire sees the exitement, because she just goes, "Okay?" I kind of want to shake her and scream that the PC are the most popular _girls_ in the school, and the guys she met are the most popular_ boys._ If she dates one of them, she'll automatically be even more cool at school. People already like her since she's like the shiny new toy, and most of the Pretty Committee wants to be her friend. She could_ own_ the school if she really wanted to.

Anyway, Alicia almost slaps Claire from exitement. "Claire, he wants to go out with you! This is awesome, we need to help you get ready and-"

Claire interrupts her, "I don't even know who this kid _is_. Is he the one who kept staring at my face, because I saw one of them do that, but Meena says that two of them were," Meena's right, the two that were staring at her were Cam and Josh, but I'm pretty sure Claire doens't give a shit about either one.

Alicia sounds frustrated because Claire isn't reacting the way she should. "The one who's asking is Cam. He asked me if I knew your number or IM name, but that's pretty much the same thing as asking you out! What's your IM name?"

"Which one is Cam, because I wasn't really paying attention when they said their names?" I find this really funny, because most girls would kill to be her right now.

I sigh. Alicia is about to piss herself, because we kind of made a bet that one of them would ask someone about her, and she bet that it would be either yesterday or today. "Claire, just let her tell him your number and IM name so she doesn't shit her pants in my car." Kris and Dyl laugh and Alicia squirms around in her seat in glee.

Claire sighs and goes, "You already know my number, but promise you don't laugh at my screen name..."

"Why would we laugh?"

"Layne, Meena, and Heather almost pissed themselves when they found out, and they keep bringing it up because they think it's funny."

We all look at each other, knowing that we're gonna laugh. "We won't laugh, what is it?"

"It's Clairebear, all lowercase and nothing else." We all look at each other and start laughing, mostly since she looks so uncomfortable saying it out loud. For the rest of the way home, they talk about how we have to get Claire ready when he asks her out and I think about if I should listen to the girls about Claire.

**The Block Estate**

**Guesthouse**

**Claire's room**

**Claire's POV**

_Bzzz, bzzz_. I look at my phone and see that I have a text from Dylan.

**Dylan: hey clairebear, r u there?**

**Claire: *rolls eyes* yeah**

**Dylan: when can we start working on the weight thing?**

**Claire: we can start tomorrow, but we should probably do it in person**

**Dylan: ok where?  
Claire: we can't do it at school since we're busy, and we can't do it at my house because massie would know and wonder what's up**

**Dylan: wat about my house?**

**Claire: that's probably best, but i don't know how to get there**

**Claire: and i wouldn't have a way to get there, either**

**Dylan: if u walk to the park or somewhere, i can meet u there and pick u up**

**Claire: that sounds good, where should i walk to?**

**Dylan: i know a pond/picnic area thats close to massie's, u probably passed by it on the way to school**

**Claire: oh i know where that is, what time should i be there?**

**Dylan: around 3:40 cuz mass usually gets home at 3:20. just bring your backpack and we'll do homework at my place**

**Claire: ok i'll text u when i get there**

**Dylan: ok clairebear**

**Claire: must u call me that?**

**Dylan: yes i must**

**Dylan: oh guess wat**

**Claire: wat**

**Dylan: ur future boyfriend asked me about u**

**Claire: he's not my future boyfriend, i don't even know which guy he is**

**Claire: i wasn't paying attention at the party**

**Dylan: yeah sure *winks sarcastically***

**Claire: ok i gotta go now**

**Dylan: bye clairebear**

**Claire: *sighs* bye dyl**

I don't get why they're so exited, it's just a guy. I don't know anything about him, or what he even looks like! He doesn't know anything about me, either. I'm about to go back in my closet when I get a text from Massie, saying that we have to talk about something with the girls, so we're gonna IM. As soon as I'm online, I enter the chat.

**massikur: r we all here now?**

**RLxalicia: i think**

**marvilous: yeah**

**xkrisx: if claire's here, then yeah**

**clairebear: hey guys**

**massikur: good, we're all here**

**clairebear: why did u say u have to talk about something with me?  
marvilous: because we do**

**RLxalicia: and it involves u**

**clairebear: ok**

**xkrisx: mass, wat do we need to talk about, anyway?  
RLxalicia: yeah. u wouldn't tell us till clairebear was here**

**clairebear: again with the clairebear!**

**marvilous: CLAIRBEAR! there, i did it again**

**xkrisx: nice one**

**massikur: ok, we were gonna talk about how briarwood has a soccer game coming up, and we need to go**

**xkrisx: we always go**

**marvilous: yeah, kris makes us because it's soccer and mass makes us because everyone else goes**

**RLxalicia: we don't even do anything**

**xkrisx: u don't, i enjoy the game like everyone else there**

**marvilous: ur the only one who pays attention besides the guys**

**RLxalicia: all the OCD girls there just try to flirt with guys**

**massikur: i know we always go, but now we a have a claire with us**

**clairebear: when is it?**

**xkrisx: in three days**

**RLxalicia: we need to make clairebear look hawt**

**massikur: exactly**

**clairebear: but my style is alot different from urs**

**marvilous: we can pick something out thats like u and help u decide ur hair and makeup**

**RLxalicia: r we picking it out from claire's clothes, or one of ours?**

**clairebear: wat would u guys have thats scene**

**xkrisx: we should pick something from claire's that looks cute**

**massikur: wat if we dont like her stuff?  
RLxalicia: we should give her a PC makeover!**

**marvilous: OH MY GOD SHE WILL LOOK SO AWESOME!**

**xkrisx: i can imagine her in designer clothes and girly makeup, it'll be so cute**

**clairebear: guys, shouldn't i wear something that i would actually pick out?**

**massikur: we need u to look hawt because ur future boyfriend is on the soccer team and we're gonna make u talk to him**

**clairebear: but if i wear clothes and makeup thats not my style, i won't even seem like myself**

**RLxalicia: u'll still be urself, just girly and designer and PC-looking**

**marvilous: he'll fall in love with u because u'll look so hawt**

**clairebear: if he asks me out because he thinks that's what i usually look like, then anything we might have will just be based on a lie**

**xkrisx: crap, she's right**

**marvilous: i see wat u mean**

**massikur: ok, we'll use ur clothes, but we're looking at pictures of u and we'll pick what makeup would be best**

**RLxalicia: GUYS! she said 'anything we might have!' that means she's not gonna say no when he asks her, which he will!**

**clairebear: crap, here she goes again**

**xkrisx: ur the one who said it**

**massikur: she's right, u just set urself up**

**RLxalicia: but STILL! they would be so cute together!**

**clairebear: i have to go now, layne, meena, and heather are IMing me**

**massikur: ok but u have to tell them about the soccer thing, because we're on Team Meena/Alicia on the whole 'he thought claire was hot' thing**

**clairebear: *sighs dramatically* fine**

**clairebear: bye guys**

**RLxalicia: bye!**

**marvilous: bye clairebear**

**xkrisx: bye bye little clairebear!**

_**clairebear has left the chat**_

Oh God, Meena's gonna piss herself when I tell them...

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's house**

**Massie's room**

**Massie's POV**

_**clairebear has left the chat**_

**xkrisx: massie does this mean ur friends with claire now?**

**massikur: no, this means that u guys r friends with her so i'm wont be mean**

**marvilous: isn't that the same thing?  
massiekur: no, i still dont like her**

**RLxalicia: u will, massie, u will...**

**massiekur: ok, i have to go now**

**xkrisx: bye mass**

_**massikur has logged off**_

I still don't like her, but I just have to act like her friend. Ugh, I _really_ don't like her, because the girls might like her more than me, and that is _nawt_ gonna work.

**AN: i hope you guys liked this chapter! i know i changed alicia's, kristen's, and dylan's screen names, but i wanted to and i'm writing it, so whatever. i also started on the plan to take down massie, so please tell me in the reviews what u think of it.**

**I read all of the reviews i get, so please leave one! Also favorite and follow!**

**Bye, and look out for the next chapter**


	6. Bitch Queen loses a minion

**I do not own the Clique.**

**Please review, I read all of them!**

**The Marvil Mansion**

**Dylan's Room**

**Claire's POV**

Me and Dylan were hanging out in her room, finishing our homework before we start on her healthy food plan. When I got to her house, I was like, _Damn, this is fancy. _I decided to try and de-Massie her mind by asking why they listen to her.

"Well, you know how OCD has Cliques? All of them need a leader, and Massie was that for us. I know that sometimes she's controlling and mean, but..." She couldn't think of a good thing to say, which was good.

"But the whole time I've been here, I haven't seen her do one nice or friendly thing for anyone," I counter, and she says that she introduced me to Layne, Meena, and Heather, and she's not mean to me any more. "Yeah right, I heard her talking about the 'friendship' that you guys are allowed to have with me. Her oh so kind words, '_Why the hell were you guys being nice to that freak?' _and '_Kuh-laire is not cool, she is the enemy!'_ "

She turns red and says, "I didn't know you could hear that. I'm sorry about her, she's just...It means alot to her that we're the most popular and that she's the one who leads us, and she knows that you're different than the people here because you're not afraid of her."

"Why are you guys afraid of her? I know it's not my business, but if she's only a bad friend beneath her leadership and popularity, you shouldn't waste your time. Especially on someone who barely cares." She stops to think about this, and I hope she understands that Massie is hardly a friend. Even if she's a good 'leader.' "You guys should stand up to her, because if she was a _real_ friend, she would understand when she's hurt you and we would all be great friends by now."

"You're... you're right. I can't remember the last time she did something friendly, without it having something to do with publicity at school. She says mean things about the entire Pretty Committee, and it really hurts. If we don't listen to her stupid rules or dress like models we get in trouble." She's getting really heated about how long-time anger at Massie, and this is great for the plan. "I hate her rules, I hate starving myself and throwing up what I_ do_ eat, I hate having to impress everyone, and I _hate_ what Massie's turned into!" Okay, _this_ I don't get. Did she turn into a mutant or something? Did she have a penis at birth? Is she growing one now? What does she mean, _turned into?_ She sees my face and continues, "She used to be fun to be around and make jokes to make people laugh, not feel bad. She was really cool and the PC used to be really close, but as soon as we become popular that all stopped. She felt like she needed to keep the Alpha spot of OCD and thought that being a total bitch and making everyone start to hate her was the best way. She used to help girls with fashion tips, and now she just makes fun of them and embarrasses everyone, and all the girls at OCD know it but listen to her anyway because people are to scared to have her mad at them."

Wait just a goddamn minute, Massie was _nice_?! Now that's just disturbing. "Do Alicia and Kristen feel the same?" She nods, which is good. "Well, she'll be nothing without her little Clique. You don't need her, wouldn't you rather have real friends than a bitchy leader? Tomorrow, you should stand up to her, and Alicia and Kristen might follow. If she you guys do, then the girls at school will too, and if Massie doesn't have her spot as Alpha or any followers, she might go back to normal!"

Dylan thinks about it for a moment, and then she gets this crazy smile on her face. "I'm in," she says, and I high-five her. "Okay, can we work on the food thing now?" Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

_Later..._

"Okay, I think that's enought for today," I say, stretching. I've been here for maybe three hours and I need to get home before my parents call the cops. Dylan looks tired since we've been going over stuff for a while, and because she knows she's gonna stand up to Assie Massie tomorrow.

"Hey Claire?" I turn around ask what. "Do you think you can help me pick something to wear for tomorrow? I don't want to wear some stupid Massie-approved outfit, and I'll probably have trouble trying not to think about what she'll say." I nod, and we disappear into her massive walk-in closet. In a little while, we both decide on an outfit that Massie would say makes her look fat even though it doesn't, but still makes Dylan look hot but not whorey. It's actually fun to go through all the clothes and pick out awesome matches, but I've never really cared enough to do it before. We lay out the clothes we picked, and I show her how to do her makeup for tomorrow that looks good with her outfit and facial features.

When we get to the gate outside of her mansion, we say bye and look at each other, and the look on both of our faces is one that says, _Tomorrow is gonna be fun..._

**The Block Estate**

**The Range Rover**

**Massie's POV**

_Bzzz, bzzz._ I check my phone and see a text from Dylan.

**Dylan: hey mass, can u pick me up last for school? i need to get something ready and my mom has our driver**

**Massie: sure, i'll tell A and K**

**Dylan: thnx see u later**

A second after I read Dyl's text, I hear another phone and see that Claire got a message and it's from Dylan. She smiles when she reads it, and when I ask who sent it she told me that Layne did. Liar, I just read her freaking screen! What the hell is going on between those two? When we pick up Leesh and Kris, I tell them that we're getting Dylan last and they both look confused. While I'm telling them, I notice Claire start smirking and when I ask her why, she just smiles, shakes her head, and starts humming the Pokemon theme song or something. We get to Dylans, and she's wearing a black coat buttoned all the way up with sunglasses and her and Claire lock eyes before she takes it off. When we all see her outfit, A and K gasp, Claire starts smirking again, and I can't believe what she looks like.

Instead of her usual flowy shirt to hide how she's not as skinny as the rest of us, she has a tight creamy-yellow bustier with a peachy pink rose design scattered over the fabric. It's kind of short, so there's a visible inch-strip of skin above her black shorts, which barely reach her mid-thighs. Under her shorts are black fishnets, and her tiny feet are covered with wedge ankle boots, the same dark green as the leaves on her shirt. Her wild red hair is glossier, curlier, and bouncier than usual, and when she takes of her black hipster shades, her makeup is different. Usually, her pale skin is somewhat pasty and her eyes just have bronze sparkle shadow, dark brown eyeliner, and dark brown mascara. Today, her whitish skin glows, and she has contouring powder and peach blush to make her cheekbones more defined. Her eyes are lined with black, and her eyeshadow is blush pink, turning into a tan color towards her outer eye corners. There's just a tiny bit of sparkles covering it all, and her mascara is black. Her lips are orangish-red and covered with clear gloss. I know that we normally think that she's a little doughy compared to the rest of the Pretty Committee, but she looks like a freaking model_._ She looks ah-mazing, and everyone in the Range Rover knows it.

"Dylan, what are you _wearing?!_" I snap. She can-_nawt_ know that she has a way better body than me! That's why I called her big in the first place. The Alpha is supposed to be best. "Your clothes look so tight on you! I thought you said you'd only wear flowy shirts after you failed your diet again," I say, and everyone's eyes snap over to me. Claire looks amused, Alicia looks horrified, Kristen looks pissed, and Dylan looks stung, like I just slapped her in the face. I think I went to far.

"Massie, what's _wrong_ with you?!" Everyone looks at K, who looks super angry. "You're supposed to be her best friend, and you can't even admit that she looks better than you?" Everyone 'ohhh's' and looks back at me, waiting for the shit to hit the fan.

"Kris, I'm not admitting it because it's _nawt true._ She looks like she's about to burst! The Pretty Committee's supposed to look_ pretty_, not slutty." Everyone gasps, even Isaac, and I just sat there, feeling like shit.

Kristen is about to respond but Dylan cuts her off. "It's okay, Kris. Massie, you're wrong. I don't look fat, I never did. You just make bitchy comments about my weight because I'm not a hungry-looking twig like you are. I actually have a body, unlike you. So you can shut the hell up, because everyone in here knows that you need to make others depressed and insecure because it's the only way to feel good about yourself." Everyone gasps even more, and I'm pretty sure Isaac just said _daaamnn_ to himself. Who the hell does she think she is, being right about my insecurites and looking better?

"Eh. Mah. GAWD. Dylan, you can get the hell out of my car and don't even _try _to sit with us at lunch. You're not allowed at Table 18, our tree, or anywhere else, because you're_ out_ of the Pretty Committee! You are _so_ ruined at OCD, and don't even think about crawling back when you're friendless, unpopular, and lonely! I never liked you anyways, you ugly LBR! Now _get out of my car_!"

She just keeps smirking at me like she won, looks Claire in the eyes, looks back at _me_, and says, "You know what, Mass? Shove it up your ass." Then she walks out of the car and slams the door. I didn't even know we were at school already, and everyone gets out without a word to me.

**Octavian Country Day**

**Stoner Tree**

**Claire's POV**

HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I didn't think she would actually tell the Bitch Queen to shove it up her ass! That's probably gonna be the high point of my week. Or year, whichever comes first. When I got to the Stoner Tree, I guess I looked like I was on acid or something, because Layne, Meena, and Heather immediately ask what just happened. I saw alot of people staring at the Range Rover, where Isaac was still laughing about what just happened, so I think everyone saw Dylan looking hot as shit thanks to me. I tell them what happened, and they're all quiet, just thinking about how awesome it must've been. Except for Layne. Layne was just laughing like the maniac she is.

"Dude, that's freaking _sick._ Now that Dylan ditched Massie, who are you gonna work on next?" I keep forgetting about the plan. I'm actually doing this because they're my friends and I don't want them beheaded by Massie. I have to think about who I'll try next...probably Kristen, she was super pissed at the Bitch when the whole Dylan Predicament happened. Alicia might be harder to break, so I'm gonna need help from Dyl and Kris. Where _is_ Dyl, anyway? She just walked off, and-

_SMACK!_ "Goddammit Layne, what the shit was that for?!" Layne just smacked me in the face with my jacket, which I had taken off and left on my backpack. Under it, I was wearing a dark green plaid button-up over a Panic! at the Disco shirt, with purple skinnys. I had my knee-high Converse and my hair was in a messy side-pony, with a bunch of my shorter hair chunks falling out. I also had a black headband with sparkly cat ears on it, which I think is pretty fucking cute. Cats are adorable, I would totally have one if it wouldn't kill Todd, stupid fucking allergies.

"Um, you spaced out again! And I asked you a question," Oh, right. "I'll probably go for Kristen, but I'm still gonna spend time with all three, since we're friends." Layne nods at this, so I think I'm safe from another jacket bitch-slap. Meena takes this as her chance to bug me about the soccer thing I'm being forced to go to, but stops when someone walks over.

"Claire, can I sit with you guys? I don't have anywhere to go because Massie's a bitch," It's Dylan, and Layne's like, "Yeah, sure! Did Massie have a bitchfit because you don't act like her minion anymore?" Okay, I would have been at least a little offended by this, but Dylan just laughs and goes, "Yeah. Can I just hang with you guys for a while, because I'm not really friends with anyone besides Claire outside of the PC." Heather joins in here and says, "Of course! We're friends with anyone who wants to punch Massie in the face, so you're cool. We sit at Table 2 at lunch, and this is our tree." Meena tells her that it's the Stoner Tree, and for the rest of the time before the bell, we all talk while Massie shoots death glares at us from the PC tree. Today's gonna be fun.

**I hope you guys liked this one! I already have most of the next chapter, so I just need at least 3 reviews. That's not alot, so I don't think it'll take long. **

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_"What the hell are you doing with my friends, Kuh-laire?!''_

_"All I'm doing is being a good friend, but you wouldn't know what that means, would you?"_

_"Um, hi Claire," he sounds nervous, which is pretty cute. He starts to say something else but gets cut off when his friend shouts out, "HEY CLAIRE!" from where the PC is and walks over to us. Cam starts shooting death glares at him, and I just feel uncomfortable._

_"Goddammit, Massie, why are you such a bitch to everyone who cares about you!?" _

**The second preview part isn't actually in the next chapter yet, but now I have to put it there so just pretend.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!**** I read all of them, and don't forget to also favorite and follow!**

**Look out for the next chapter, and bye!**


	7. one of those fish from wal-mart

**I do not own the Clique.**

**Please review!**

**AN: I got one of Claire's outfits from one of the reviews, so thanks to the one who left it!**

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Cafe**

**Table 2**

**Claire's POV**

Dylan's been hanging out with us all day, and her and my friends are getting along really well. Right now we're at lunch, and she told me she's happy that she can actually eat something besides a salad without getting bitchy looks from anyone. Meena brings up my stalker, excuse me, _future boyfriend_, and Dylan starts talking about how the girls are gonna help me get ready. Heather slaps me in the arm and asks why I didn't tell them while Meena shrieks, Ohmigod can we help?!"

Dylan looks at me, and I'm like, "Sure, we just need to tell Alicia and Kristen," and Dylan's like, "What about the Bitch?" She doesn't even like me, so if she comes and gets mad about anyone being there, she can gtfo. I tell her this, and they all laugh. While we're talking, the principal comes up to us and asks me to come with her. After she starts taking me there, I can hear all of Table 2 quietly go 'ohhh' and they all start laughing. I flip them off when Principal Burns isn't looking, and when we pass Table 18 I see that Kristen isn't there and Leesh and the Bitch are having a quiet argument.

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Cafe**

**Table 18**

**No One's POV**

"Mass, you didn't have to be so mean about it!" Alicia whisper-shouts to Massie.

"I wasn't mean! Did you _see_ how revealing her clothes are? And the fishnets! What are people gonna say about the PC when one of the members shows up looking like a whore!" Massie shot back, watching Dylan laugh with those freak friends of Claire's. "It looked so tight on her!"

"Dude, stop lying! Why can't you just be nice for once and admit that it looked hot? You already know how she feels about her weight, thanks to _your_ bitchy comments!" Alicia said, knowing it would piss off Massie even more.

"Alicia, what's gotten into you? You're supposed to be my Beta, not stick up for my enemies!"

"Massie, I'm just trying to say that you were mean to her for no reason. I mean, we both know she looked really good..."

Massie sighed. After a few moments, she said fine and they both went back to eating their lunches, not talking.

**Octavian Country Day**

**Outside an extra classroom**

**Claire's POV**

Principal Burns took me to a classroom and before she opened it, she said to me, "Miss Lyons, you're probably wondering why I had to pull you from your friends, but the school district has all of the students in a school's scholarship program meet each other. Since you are one of the those students at this school, I need you to meet the others. After that, you may all go back to your lunches." Then she pulled open the door and I saw a bunch of smart-looking girls inside.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet Miss Claire Lyons, the newest student in OCD's scholarship program." All of the girls introduced themselves. There were only four, and they're names were Lila Philips, who I swear looks like Lila from Hey Arnold!, Monica Black, Tashi Smith, and Kristen Gregory.

Hold up, Kristen _Gregory?_ I didn't know she was on a scholarship. I thought the Pretty Committee was here because they all had rich parents. After I said hi to the other girls and we got to leave, I asked Kristen why she didn't tell me. She made me promise not to tell anyone, then said, "I can't let the Pretty Committee know because I'm not rich." If she's not rich, then how the hell does she afford all of the designer shit she wears? I ask her this, and she says, "My family used to be rich, so I sold all of my designer things that I don't use or wear anymore. People pay alot for designer clothes, bags, shoes, and accessories, even if they're used and last-season. I also walk dogs for the people in my building. You know how Massie picked me up in front of the Montador for carpool? Well, I live in the apartment buildings next to it, the Pinewood. I never told Massie since she might kick me out, but now I wouldn't really mind that..."

This is good, she wants to leave the Bitch. "Why did she freak out so hard, anyways? I mean, Dyl _only_ told her to shove it up her ass..." We both laugh, and by now we're back in the Cafe. Massie sees us laughing, but Kristen stops when she notices her staring. I'm about to say bye to go to table 2 but the Bitch grabs my arm and drags me to an empty table. BY THE WAY, this girl needs to clip her damn nails, I'm pretty sure she broke my skin, crazy bitch.

"What the hell are you doing with my friends, Kuh-laire?!" Who the hell is 'Kuh-laire?' My name is _Claire_, thank you very much.

"What are you talking about? All I'm doing is hanging out with them," I say, all innocent-like just to piss her off. It's pretty amusing when she gets mad.

She fucking hisses, then goes, "Well, ever since you got here, my friends have been getting mad at me and freaking falling over themselves for _you_, and I don't like it!" I think she has anger issues. It's not _my_ fault her friends hate her for being a dumb bitch. She can take full responsibility.

"All I'm doing is being a good friend, but you wouldn't know what that means, would you?" I make sure to use my innocent little girl voice, something I have perfected over the years. It's main purposes are to get out of trouble, scare people, and piss people off.

Her freaky beagle-eyes widen, then narrow into little slits, like Voldemort's nose in the Harry Potter movies. She opens her mouth to say something, then closes it, then opens it again, and she looks like one of those fish from Wal-Mart. She finally regains her voice, no thanks to God, and hisses, "Just stay away from my friends, you little freak," and storms back to her table. I really don't know why she hates me so much. She's the one who's a controlling witch. The Wicked Witch of the Westchester. Hehe, I like that.

Dylan was watching from Table 2 and asks what happened. I tell her about how she freaks out about me turning her friends against her(which I am, but she can't prove that). I also tell them my new name for her.

"The Wicked Witch of the Westchester? Nice, you need to call her that someday," Heather laughs. After we stop laughing even though it wasn't that funny, Dylan goes, "I guess this means no one cares if she's mad about who helps you get ready tomorrow." Shit, I forgot about tomorrow. I still need to tell my mom that people are coming over. "Oh yeah, what time should you guys come over?" They never told me when the game starts. Dylan says that we should all just go to my place right after school, so that's what I'm gonna tell Leesh and Kris when Massie isn't there.

_Later..._

Me and Todd are sitting at our kitchen table playing Jenga while we talk about what's going on at school. His best friend is that short kid, whose called Tiny Nathan, and all of the short kid's friends. All the teachers already know that he's a little troublemaker and to look out for him(I've taught him so well). I tell him about our progress in the Massie Situation, since I'm keeping him updated on that. He offers to spy on her for us, because he's basically a fucking ninja. I'm serious, he has actual spy kits and mini-cams and spy gear and he can make himself small and quiet to hide in small places, and I used to teach him the useful stuff from when I took gymnastics. I really hope he's a secret agent when he grows up, or something equally as awesome.

"I can set up a mini-cam in her room, or keep tabs on her. I already know the code to the keypad lock outside her bedroom window, but I'll need you to climb up with me," he offers, and I think. "Yeah, that'd be great. When can we do it?" It has to be when she isn't home, because we can't have her walking in on two fucking ninjas planting spy gear in her house, that would raise too many questions. Todd probably knows when, because he knows everything. "I know she walks her dog every night at six, so we can go then."

We continue our Jenga game and he fucking beats me for the third time, little douche. "How the hell do you keep doing that?!" He just pats my head and goes to his room. When I get to mine, I text Alicia and Kristen about coming over tomorrow.

**Claire: r u guys still coming over tomorrow**

**Alicia: yeah**

**Kristen: i am**

**Dylan: yeah**

**Dylan: wait, who's here?**

**Claire: me, u, K, and A**

**Kristen: is massie going**

**Alicia: i hope not**

**Claire: it's just u guys, and Layne, Meena, and Heather might be there, they didn't tell me yet**

**Alicia: wat time should we be there**

**Claire: D told me when, so just come here after school**

**Claire: i don't think massie would come after what she said to me in the cafe today**

**Kristen: wat did she say**

**Claire: basically to stay away from u guys, and that i'm a freak**

**Alicia: omg wats gotten into her**

**Claire: i have an entire list of things wrong with her, but i gotta go now**

**Dylan: k bye**

**Kristen: see u tomorrow**

**Alicia: bye claire**

I need to know if Layne, Meena, and Heather are coming, and I find them online and IM them.

**clairebear: LAYNEMEENAHEATHERLAYNEMEENAHEATHERLAYNEMEENAHEATHE R**

**insanelayne: jesus clairebear, don't pop a blood vessel**

**heatherkitty: hi clairebear**

**manicmeena: hola friends**

**clairebear: i need to know if u guys r coming over tomorrow**

**manicmeena: i am**

**insanelayne: i can go**

**heatherkitty: i think i can, wat time was it again**

**clairebear: right after school**

**clairebear: we're staying at my house til the game, if u guys r going to it**

**insanelayne: k can u give us a ride since it's straight to ur place**

**clairebear: i don't know, can i just text u guys when i find out**

**manicmeena: ok**

**heatherkitty: sure**

**insanelayne: yeah**

**clairebear: okay bye **

_**clairebear has logged off**_

I text Dylan, asking how she's getting to school tomorrow.

**Dylan: my driver, why?**

**Claire: i was wondering if u could give me, L, M, and H a ride to my place because they need rides and i sure as fuck don't want massie near them**

**Dylan: lol sure, do u want me to tell them?**

**Claire: no i got it thnx**

**Dylan: ok bye**

**Claire: bye**

I tell Layne, and she tells the others. I wonder who this 'future boyfriend' guy even _is_. I know they told me his name, but I have no idea who he is. Fuck, I don't even know what he looks like. After worrying for a few minutes, I go and fall asleep in my closet.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's house**

**Massie's room**

**Massie's POV**

EhMahGawd, why hasn't Dylan tried to apologize yet?! She's not really gonna ditch _me_, right? I'm the most popular girl at OCD, of course she'll come back. I wonder if I should drive by her mansion for carpool. No, I can't, I kicked her out. I need to make Kuh-laire back off, she's been screwing up my life since she got here.

_Bzzz, bzzz!_ Finally, she texted, I was going cra- It's nawt even her! It's freaking Alicia, what does she want?

**Alicia: mass, r u gonna go by D's for carpool tmrw?**

**Massie: of course nawt, she's D2M now**

**Alicia: c'mon mass, do u really mean that?**

**Massie: until dylan says she's sorry, i'm shutting her out**

**Alicia: she's not gonna apologize, she shouldn't have to**

**Massie: leesh, i'm the alpha here**

**Alicia: watever, bye**

Gawd, what's _wrong_ with everyone?!

**The Range Rover**

**Claire's POV**

Massie looks like she's about to punch someone because Alicia and Kristen are ignoring her. She made a bitchy comment to both of them when they got picked up. Alicia's was about her giant boobs and Kristen's was about her being smart.

"EhMahGawd," the Bitch goes(and that's how she pronounces it, I swear), "Why are you guys mad at me? It's not like I said-" She gets cut off by Alicia, who shoots back, "Of course we're mad! What, did you think 'Leesh did you forget a bra because your boobs almost knocked you out cold from smacking you in the face' and 'Kristen you're supposed to be smart why are you wearing last season's Juicy sweatsuit' were constructive critisism?" and I'm pretty sure she said it all in one breath.

Massie looks stung, and goes, "Gawd, Leesh, it was just a joke. And Kris, you know better than wearing _last-season's_ clothes, and a sweatsuit to school? Even if it _is_ Juicy, you're starting to dress like you're_ poor!_" At this fabulously bitchy comment, Kristen gets out of her seat and gets all close to her face. Looking her right in the eyes, she hisses, "You know what, you materialistic freaking _bitch_, you need to get over yourself. Just _stop_!" Massie starts to kick her out like she did to Dylan, but Kristen cuts her off. "Just shut up, Massie. I quit. Finally."

Holy shit, I didn't even have to help with this one. The plan is going perfectly. Also, HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS AWESOME!

_Later..._

Kristen sits with us at lunch today. Her and Layne are talking alot, and holy shit,_ everyone_ is staring at us right now. I mean, I know we're looking_ fabulous_ and shit... No, seriously, I looked at all of us, and I was like, _daaamn,_ that's hot. I had on a dark gray Rubix Cube shirt with dark pink skinnys and black wedges, because I'm the freaking shortest out of everyone. Dylan had a green tank top, dark wash jeans, and gold strappy heels. Meena had a Sanrio dress that was a collage of all the characters with pink tights and black high-tops. Heather wore a red tank top and ripped skinnys with the same shoes as Meena, and they both had the rainbow-yarn laces again. Layne had on an oversized Save The Whales shirt, black and blue striped jeans, and white sneakers covered in Sharpie signatures, which I signed this morning. Kristen had on the pink Juicy sweatsuit that pissed off Massie, and a white and pink V-neck under the jacket. Massie and Alicia are having another quiet fight at Table 18, and the Bitch keeps looking at me with the same Hitler-Killing stare as when I first met her.

The rest of the Table is talking about how they think I should look for that game thing, and right now they're thinking about my usual makeup, doing _something_ to my hair, and waiting to see my clothes before deciding on it. I'm not really paying attention since I'm watching the fight at Table 18. Alicia looks really pissed, and the Bitch has this superior look on her face, which is pretty funny because she's even shorter than _me_, and she's wearing heels. Hold on, Alicia's getting up, she's about to say something-

"Goddammit Massie, why are you such a bitch to everyone who cares about you!?" she fucking _screams_, and everyone in the Cafe watches as she slams her chair back in the table, grabs her stuff, and storms over to our table. "Hey guys, I finally quit, can I sit with you?" We all nod, looking shocked as fuck, while everyone watches Massie grab her bag and speed-walk out of the Cafe. As soon as she's out the door, you'd think someone won the freaking superbowl because the entire room fucking _cheers._ I feel kinda bad for her, but I also wanna start dancing. Like, I feel like I just beat Todd at COD but in front of his friends, which I've actually done before.

**Octavian Country Day**

**Soccer Field**

**Bleachers**

**Massie's POV**

EhMahGawd! Why do all of my friends hate me all of a sudden? What's so good about _Kuh-laire_ that makes them want to ditch _me_? I mean, I'm the Alpha of the entire school, and she's just some freaky new girl with giant blue hair. I gave them everything, and they leave for some creepy girl who tries to bitch me out in my own house! I can't even- Oh Gawd, someone's coming. Who goes to the empty soccer field during lunch? We're not even allowed to be here, that's why I came here. To be alone and cry in peace.

"Who's out here? You're not allowed to be out here during lunch, you need to get back to the Cafe before I give you a deten- Massie? What are you doing here?" It's Strawberry, some pink-haired LBR who acts as a hall moniter during lunches to suck up to teachers. She doesn't even go in the halls, she just wanders around campus. "Why aren't you in the Cafe, Massie?"

"Leave me alone, LBR! It's none of your business-" She laughs at me! The Alpha of OCD, being laughed at by some Kool-Aid-covered-hair Loser Beyond Repair. This is the worst day of my life.

"Massie, no one has to listen to you anymore. Your friends ditched you, so we don't have to follow you because there's nobody to be afraid of. So, unless you want me to give you detention, get back to the Cafe." Eh. Mah. _Gawd._ I can't believe this. I have to get back to the Cafe to prove she's wrong.

As soon as we get there I get inside and everyone gets quiet because some dorks are sitting at Table 18. I tell them to get out because LBRs aren't allowed there but they just laugh at me! Strawberry smirks at me, so I run to the bathroom, lock the door, and cry. This is the worst day ever.

**The Block Estate**

**Guesthouse**

**Claire's Room**

**Claire's POV**

Me, Layne, Meena, Heather, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan are all in my room. It's actually pretty big, so we're not all squished in here. We all got here in Dylan's car, and they're all staring at my closet. I think they're surprised that I actually have cute, girly clothes in there with all of my usual stuff. I have alot of clothes, in a bunch of different styles, and a fuckton of makeup palettes in different colors. First they pick out my clothes, which takes a while, and lock me in the closet to change. They picked out my black lace bustier dress that has a faux leather bottom, studded combat boots, and my sheer black knee highs. I feel girly in this, it's weird. When I got out, Alicia and Meena fucking squealed and the rest of the girls just stared at me. For my makeup, they used dark grayish-blue eyeshadow, my usual black cat-eye liner, and silvery-blue eyeshadow under my black under-eye liner to make the blue in my eyes stand out. They left my cheeks alone, so I was pale like I always am, and used light pink lipgloss. The shorter parts of my hair were teased and kind of big like always, and the bottom was in loose pigtails in front of my shoulders, with my layered spikes of hair poking out. Starting at the blue part, which was about halfway down, they put small curls in it. The blue in my hair wasn't at a straight line, it fades from blonde to blue where my neck is, and gets darker towards the bottom, which is below my chest. I also had a big black bow in my hair. We still had about a half-hour left, so they redid my nails with quick-drying black polish, and a sort of French manicure by putting solid blue sparkles on the end. When they were all done, they made me fucking twirl in front my full-length mirror. They made me use my small purse, in the same blue as my hair, with a long black strap to hang off my shoulder. Inside, they put the lipgloss I was wearing, a compact mirror, and my phone and shit that I actually need. When I was ready, Layne, Meena, and Heather left. Dylan, Alicia, and Kristen stayed because we were going to the game together.

When we get downstairs Todd is playing COD with some of his friends. "Hey Todd, I'm going now, so remind Mom where I am," I say, and he nods without looking at me. He notices his friends staring at me and says, "Dude, what are you staring a- Holy shit," he notices how I look. He knows that I can be all sexual when I want to since I'm good with makeup, hair, and clothes and whatnot, but it rarely happens. "Damn, Claire, who are _you_ trying to impress?" He says, and I feel myself blushing, shit. He looks back at his friends, who are still gawking at me, and punches the closest one in the shoulder. "Dude, quit drooling at my sister," he snorts, kind of pissed, and his friends snap out of it and turn back to the game, blushing furiously.

Dylan laughs at me when we get to her car, going "Damn Claire, looks like you got a fan club!" Kristen and Alicia burst out laughing, and I punch their arms, since I'm in between them. When we get to Briarwood, there's already a bunch of people there, but we still get the spot we wanted on the bleachers. I think it's because people actually like Dyl, Kris, and Leesh. They _are_ pretty awesome. Kristen goes to talk with the soccer team and Alicia points out the guy that asked about me.

"You see that guy right there? Next to Kris, he has wavy black hair... Yeah, that's him. That's Cam, the one who asked us about you," She's pointing to this tall guy talking to Kristen. He looks cute, and- Oh shit. Kristen's pointing at me, why would you do that, I thought we were friends, stop pointing, stop pointing... He's looking at me. Fuck, Alicia and Dylan are laughing at me, I guess I'm blushing. Yep, I'm blushing, stop it Claire. Bad. Kristen waves us down, and Dylan drags me by the arm to where they're standing.

"Hey guys, we brought Claire," Alicia says and Cam is still staring at me. I say hi and I notice the girls edging away from me and him to the other guys. Traitors. I look at Cam. He's pretty good-looking, with wavy black hair and pale skin, like mine. I notice that his eyes are different colors, one green and one blue, which is pretty cool.

"Um, hi Claire," he sounds nervous, which is pretty cute. He starts to say something else but gets cut off when his friend shouts out, "HEY CLAIRE!" from where the PC is and walks over to us. Cam starts shooting death glares at him, and I just feel uncomfortable. The guy walks over to us and says that he's Josh, one of the dudes from the party. He looks exactly how Alicia would look if she were a guy. Seriously, they could be twins. He pretends not to notice Cam trying to kill him with his eyes and says, "Cam, we have to go now. The games about to start," and drags him away. The girls walk back to me and drag me to our spot on the bleachers and ask me if I like him or not.

"I barely said two word to him! That's not enough time to know if you like a person or not," I argue and Alicia smirks at me. I can tell she already thinks we're gonna get married. Throughout the game, I don't really pay attention but notice that Cam keeps looking over at me. How the hell he does that and still manages to score goals is beyond me, but he keeps smiling at me and I smile back. Dylan notices this and punches me in the arm, and Alicia is wriggling around in her seat from excitement. She's probably thinking about bridesmaid dresses already.

**Hey guys, this is the longest chapter of A Different Kind Of Claire so far, so I hoped you liked it! I got Claire's outfit from the game from a review, so thanks for leaving it. The next chapter is probably gonna be about Claire and Cam hanging out, and maybe another Claire/Layne/Meena/Heather IM convo, because I liked writing that. Also, please tell me what you think of the characters. I'm trying to find a picture of what Claire would look like, but I can't find one that I like, so I might draw one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I read all of them, and don't forget to follow and favorite!**

**BYE, and look for the next chapter!**


	8. guess what? i freaking trip

**I do not own the Clique.**

**Please leave a review, I read all of them!**

**Briarwood Academy**

**Soccer Field**

**Claire's POV**

When the game was over, the girls went to the team to congratulate them on winning. When we got down, me and Cam started talking again and found out we have some stuff in common. We both like sugar and love gummy stuff, and our favorite colors are both blue. I'm surprised by how easily I can talk to him, and when we have to leave we give each other our numbers. When we're all back in Dylans car, the girls interrogate me.

"Do you like him?"

"Do you think he's cute?"

"Did he ask you out?"

"Does he have your number?"

They all stare at me, waiting for my answer. "Yes, yes, no, yes," I say, and Alicia bounces up and down in her seat. "Oh my _God,_ you two are gonna be so cute together! Did you guys see him smiling at her?!" Dylan and Kristen both nod and laugh. I start blushing, and change the subject. "How are you guys getting to school tomorrow?" Dylan says that they can carpool with her since they all left the Bitch.

_Later..._

Todd's friends are still here, even though it's almost seven, and they still stare at me while I walk by. I feel uncomfortable, his friends in Orlando stared at me weird too, and I don't need another group of twelve-year-old fanboys. I quickly go to my room and change into rainbow pajama bottoms and a red cami. I undo my hair and put it into two braids, clipping my side-fringe to my head. After I take off my makeup and wash my face, I brush my teeth and hide in my closet with my sketchbook. I draw cartoon girls for a while, adding detail to the hair and clothes, before I hear the themesong-thing for Invader Zim, which is my phone's ringtone. It's Cam, yay- I mean, oh cool. I'm _not_ about to go all fangirly for someone I just met. I hope.

**Cam: hey claire, r u there?**

**Claire: yeah**

**Cam: i wanted to ask u something...**

Oh God, oh God, is he gonna ask me out? I hope so, I- _calm down Claire. _It is just a person. Do not piss yourself.

**Claire: wat is it?**

**Cam: i was wondering if u wanted to go out sometime**

Holyshitholyshitholyshit. Of course I want to, _have you seen your face?!_ I would love to.

**Claire: yeah i'd love to, when?**

**Cam: maybe tomorrow, after school?**

**Claire: ok cool**

**Cam: can we meet at the park, since we get out at the same time?**

**Claire: that sounds good**

**Cam: ok, i'll see u there**

**Claire: ok, bye**

**Cam: bye**

Fuck yeah! I thought that would go really badly, because I have really shitty luck at times, but no! This is awesome, I have to tell the girls.

**Claire: HAY ALICIA!**

**Alicia: hey clairebear**

**Claire: guess wat**

**Alicia: DID HE ASK U OUT?!**

**Claire: way to ruin my fun in telling u, thnx alicia**

**Claire: and yes, he did**

**Alicia: I KNEW IT! AHHHHHH U NEED TO TELL THE GIRLS!**

**Claire: should we just IM**

**Alicia: yeah i'll get K and D**

**Claire: i'm getting L, M, and H**

**Alicia: k bye**

I feel so girly. I usually don't freak out this much over this kind of stuff. Probably because no one in Orlando liked me that much.

**clairebear: is everyone here?**

**xkrisx: here**

**insanelayne: hey**

**marvilous: i'm here**

**heatherkitty: hola**

**RLxalicia: i was gonna say hola, but watever**

**manicmeena: u better have a good reason for interrupting glee, even if i've seen it before**

**RLxalicia: can i tell them?**

**clairebear: sure**

**RLxalicia: HE ASKED HER OUT!**

**manicmeena: omgomgomg**

**insanelayne: i knew it, we made u look so hot**

**xkrisx: damn claire, first ur brother's friends, now this**

**marvilous: ur getting a fan club**

**heatherkitty: wat was that about her brother's friends?  
clairebear: todd's friends were staring at me and my hotness when we left**

**insanelayne: dude, this is great! they can be your little minions**

**marvilous: they can take over the world for you in exchange for hugs!**

**clairebear: his friends in orlando did the same thing, now i have even more twelve-year-old fanboys**

**RLxalicia: guys! HE ASKED HER OUT. we're supposed to be freaking out!**

**manicmeena: right, AAHHHHHHHHHHH! wat r u gonna wear?**

**clairebear: i don't know, damn fanboys distracted me**

**xkrisx: when is it?**

**clairebear: after school tomorrow**

**xkrisx: where?**

**clairebear: we're gonna meet at the park**

**RLxalicia: ohh, sexy choice. the concealing bushes, traveling winds, all the hidden desire...**

**clairebear: ALICIA!**

**marvilous: lol alicia**

**heatherkitty: damn clairebear, how naughty...**

**insanelayne: wat r u guys gonna do**

**RLxalixia: i think we all know wat they're gonna do...**

**clairebear: alicia, put it back in ur pants**

**manicmeena: u need to wear something cute to school tomorrow**

**xkrisx: U SHOULD USE THAT LAVENDER EYESHADOW U HAVE**

**marvilous: yeah, and the dark pink bustier dress**

**manicmeena: we get to use claire as a barbie doll again!**

**insanelayne: lets decide her makeup first**

**clairebear: do i get a say in this?**

**RLxalicia: probably not**

**clairebear: well then**

**xkrisx: ok, lavender eyeshadow, black eyeliner, pink lipgloss?**

**heatherkitty: thats good, wat about her clothes?**

**insanelayne: the dress D said, and the black wedges she had at school**

**marvilous: she should wear those sheer black thigh highs with the pink bows**

**manicmeena: OMG, YES.**

**clairebear: what about my hair**

**RLxalicia: fishtail braid and a black bow loosely clipping her fringe above her ear**

**clairebear: can i use my cat ears instead of the bow?**

**xkrisx: bring both and we'll decide at school**

I have to go now, it's almost eight and I still haven't done any homework. Good thing I don't have alot, or else I'm fucked.

**clairebear: guys i gotta go now, but i'll do wat u said for my outfit tomorrow, ok?**

**RLxalicia: don't forget anything about wat we said!**

**manicmeena: yeah, our decision is perfect**

**marvilous: bye clairebear**

**xkrisx: bye**

**heatherkitty: farewell, good sir**

**insanelayne: bye little clairebear**

_**clairebear has logged off.**_

I'm so glad tomorrow's Friday.

**The Block Estate**

**Guesthouse**

**Claire's Room**

**Claire's POV**

I feel weird. I usually don't give two fucks about what people would think about how I look, but I'm nervous. I look how the girls said to look, and I look fucking _amazing_ if I do say so myself, which I do, but still. My hair is in a fishtail braid on my left shoulder, and I decided to just wear a bow like Alicia said. I'm wearing a dark pink bustier dress with black stitching, kind of see-through black thigh highs with baby pink bows on the front, and black wedge ankle boots. My eyes are covered in lavender eyeshadow and my normal black eyeliner, and I have pink tinted lipgloss that tastes like strawberries. When I go downstairs to have my cereal and soda, Todd sees me and goes, "Dude, Claire, my friends are in love with you," and I laugh and say," Of course they are, have you_ seen_ my face?!" and he throws a napkin at me. We talk about stuff, and he brings up the spy-cam thing.

"Are we still gonna put them in her room?" I nod. "Okay, are we gonna do it when she walks her pug thing tonight? I can still keep tabs on her, like we talked about. My friends will help, because they already love you," I roll my eyes and nod again. I wonder if they could really take over the world for me, like Dylan said...

_Later..._

Nothing much happened at school today. Alicia and Meena agreed that I looked good, and Massie glared at me from her tree and from her table during lunch. Right now I'm waiting at the park. The park is in between Briarwood and OCD, but it's closer to OCD so I'm here first. I wonder when he'll- Oh God, Cam's here. He looks good in the Briarwood uniform, and his hair is all messy. He's looking for me, oh wait, he sees me now. I smile and wave, and he smiles and walks over, and fuck he's attractive.

"Hey Claire," His eyes widen and he blushes just a tiny bit when he looks me over. "You look great, " he says really quickly, and he blushes even harder when he realizes he said it out loud. I smile and say thanks.

"Do you wanna just walk around?" I ask, and he says yeah and takes my hand. I let him lead me around because I have no idea where I'm going and his hand feels really nice. Like, his skin is all soft and our hands just feel right together. He takes me to a path going around the park and we walk slowly around it a few times, talking. Cam holds my hand the entire time, and I don't think he realizes when he starts stroking it with his thumb, but hey, I'm not complaining. The date's going really well and we're walking towards a table to sit down and he's really close to me and guess what happens next.

I freaking trip.

My face is about three feet from the ground when he catches me. He asks if I'm okay and I start to say yes and thank him, but we both get quiet when we realize how we're standing.

Our bodies are pressed together, and our faces are only a few inches apart. His hands are tight on my lower back, and mine are resting on his chest. As we start to move away, he meets my eyes and we stay like that for a second, not looking away. We both turn red and quickly separate, and he asks if I'm okay.

"Yeah, um, I just... thanks for catching me," I stuttered out, and we're still blushing. It doesn't help that we're both really freaking pale. He smiles and says that it's nothing, and we sit down at the table we were heading to before I fell. We talk some more, and he holds my hand again but this time he has both of them. He plays with them while we talk, and after a while I get a call saying that I have to go home now.

"How are you getting home?" I tell him that I'm just walking, and he asks if I live far. I tell him where the Block estate is, and he smiles. "That's on the way to my house, I can walk you." I smile and we start heading there. When we get there, I give him a hug, standing on my toes to wrap my arms around his neck. He seems surprised, but doesn't waste time hugging me back, looping his arms tightly around my waist. "I had fun," I say, and then I quickly kiss his cheek. He looks fucking _shocked_, and touches the spot where my lips were. I laugh at him and say bye before heading to my front door.

Todd was sitting on the couch watching TV when I walked in. I mumble hey and sit down on the other couch. I guess I looked kind of dazed because he walks over and snaps his fingers in my face a couple times, making me jump. "Oh, hey Todd. where are Mom and Dad?" He looks at me funny and says, "They went to dinner with William and Kendra... Dude, are you high or something? Because you look like you are," Of course he thinks I'm high. Expect the best from me, Todd. Always. "Nah, I'm not high, how about you?" He rolls his eyes and says that Massie's gonna leave soon, so we can ninja over to her house then. "Okay, do you have the spy stuff ready?" he nods, and goes, "Everything's ready. We'll have to climb up the emergency ladder that leads to near her balcony, and I'll unlock the door while you keep watch," I nod and head to the fridge. I'm in serious need of soda right now. We watch TV until he sees Massie leave her house with Bean. As soon as she's across the street from the estate, we leave and silently ninja over to the ladder. We climb up, carefully cross the ledge leading to her balcony, and Todd presses the passcode into her keypad thing. Don't ask me how he knows what it is, because he knows everything. He climbs inside and I stay on the balcony, watching for anyone that might come. He comes back out and we quickly go back to our house, and he goes on my laptop because all of our cameras, recorders, microphones, and cameras hidden in disguise clothes are hooked up to both of our laptops, and on our parent's computer on a file that they don't know the password to. He types in the password(clairebear/toddisgod/strawberrypoptarts, and yes, that whole thing is the password), and checks to see if it's working. After a few moments, a black and white view of her room shows up, and we both high-five.

**Hey guys, this chapter was kind of long, but not much happened. Should the next chapter be about how Massie really feels about the girls leaving, how the girls really feel about how Massie's been acting, more Cam/Claire stuff, or all three? I got the idea of Todd and Claire climbing the ladder and the keypad lock from the second to last book in the series, My Little Phony, when Claire and Layne go in her room. I need at least three reviews before I add the next chapter, so please leave one! I read all of them, and don't forget to also follow/favorite! **

**Bye, and please leave a review saying what the next chapter should be about(one of the four choices above)!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite!**


	9. chocolate milk and old diaries

**I do not own the Clique.**

_**Please**_**, review, I read all of them!**

**AN: the story is mainly Claire's and some Massie's POV, but when it says No One's POV, italics means the thoughts of whoever I'm writing about there.**

_**Also, sorry I couldn't update, I'll explain why another time!**_

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's house**

**Massie's room**

**Massie' POV**

"Bean, why do all my friends hate me?" I whined to my pug puppy. "What happened to all of us?" Everything was fine until _she_ came here. _She's_ the one who turned my friends against me and ruined everything. Bean barks and nudges something on the bottom shelf of my bookcase. It falls out and she drags it over to me. My old diary from sixth and seventh grade. I lift Bean onto my bed and take the purple book from her. Gawd, it's been so long since I last held this. I turn it over in my hands, smiling at the shiny silver lock, purple leather cover, and my full name in sparkly white cursive. Why are there shiny dots- wait, those are my tears. I didn't even notice that I was crying. I find the lock, hidden in my giant jewerly box. It's silver with purple rhinestones, hanging on a silver rope chain. A purple MB and a silver crown dangle on either side of the key, so it looks like it's just a charm. No one ever knew that the key to my secrets hung off my neck everyday. My hands shake while I open the lock because I'm still crying a little. I flip to the first page, which has the day I started sixth grade. I met the rest of the Pretty Committee that year. I wipe off my tears before I start reading the neat purple scribble.

_First Day of Sixth Grade!_

_EhMahGawd, I'm starting middle school at OCD today! I hope the people are nice. I'm one of the only ones from my old school that got into either Briarwood/OCD, so I'll barely know anyone. I know that private schools are usually for rich kids and geniuses, so I think I'll fit in. I know I look rich. Today I'm wearing a frilly purple Marc Jacobs dress, white knee-length leggings, and a white Ralph Lauren one-button blazer. I'm still learning to walk in high heels, so my purple leather wedges are only two inches. Kendra and William got them custom-made for me as a starting-school present, so they have silver buckles with my initials engraved in them. I have my new silver charm bracelet and diamond-studded purple crown earrings, and all of the charms go nice with my outfit. The charms are my initials in purple, a diamond-encrusted crown, an Eiffel Tower, a black pug(Bean), a white horse(Brownie), a mini version of my diary key, and the word BLOCK in white letters. My new necklace is cute, and Kendra got the charms and diary key made to fit specially onto the rope chain. I also got a mani-pedi yesterday, so all of my nails have French tips. I got caramel highlights in my hair, and it's really glossy and wavy, and has a frilly white flower clip holding my side-bangs to my head. Kendra said I could start wearing makeup to school, so I have brown-black eyeliner, mascara, metallic light brown eyeshadow, blush, and of course, pink gloss. I could never go anywhere without gloss. I also have a tan from the beaches we went to over summer. I have to go now, because Isaac says that we're here. Wish me luck, Diary! Love you!_

I laugh, remembering that day. I met all of the girls that day, and from then on we were besties. I remember exactly how each of them looked: Alicia was the only sixth-grader to have B-cups already, and she wore all Ralph Lauren. Her hair wasn't waist-length yet, it only reached past her chest, and it was straight with a perfect side-part. Kristen had her belly-length hair down, but she kept fixing it into dirty blonde braids and finger-combing it out again. She had a pink Juicy shirt on, boot-cut True Religion jeans, and red Marc Jacobs flats. Dylan had her red hair in two French braids that stopped when it reached her neck, letting the rest of the wild curls bounce freely. She wore a flared demin dress with Coach sneakers, and she had a chunky gold and orange necklace with matching earrings. When we met, we instantly clicked, and we slowly became popular with everyone. I flipped through the rest of my diary, and stopped at a page about two thirds through.

_After Meeting with Skye and Ahnna_

_EhMahGawd! Skye Hamilton, the seventh grade Alpha, told me that I could be next year's Alpha if I beat the Wannabes, since she has to pick the group that will replace hers. Skye is really pretty, with long, golden blonde hair, navy blue eyes, not-too-tan but not-too-pale clear skin, gorgeous face, and great body from the dance studio that Leesh goes to. All of her Clique, the DSL Daters(whatever that means), have long blonde hair and are in dance. They all have the same-looking outfit and hair, but they aren't allowed to look like Skye. Anyways, Skye told me that the Pretty Committee is the most popular group at OCD, but the Ahnnabees might beat me if I don't start acting like a real Alpha. Instead of being nice to LBR's(Losers Beyond Repair, Skye told me), I have to be mean to them. I also have to suck up to the Alpha's and groups above me so I can get to the top. She gave me a list of how to act:_

_**How To Be Alpha, by Skye Hamilton**_

_**1. Make sure nobody can top your Clique**_

_**2. No doing anything imperfect in public(eating, falling, hair/makeup/wardrobe less than perfect, etc)**_

_**3. Rate outfits. Ten is best, anything below 8.5 will mean punishment(walking behind group, probation, etc)**_

_**4. Always be better than everyone else. If anybody tries to top you, destroy them socially, no mercy**_

_**5. STOP being nice to everyone(A-listers are the only ones good enough. Anything less doesn't deserve random acts of kindness)**_

_**6. ...**_

I finished reading the list, tears in my eyes again. Of course everyone hates me! I followed every stupid rule on that list, and now I lost all my friends, and people enjoy seeing my miserable. Alicia's right, I am a bitch to everyone who cares about me. I used to be a good friend, but my Alpha status ruined that. Gawd, I feel terrible right now. Kuh-la- _Claire_ is the one who deserves the girls, because Gawd knows they seemed happier with her than they have with me since sixth grade. Eh Gawd...

**The Marvil Mansion**

**Dylan's Room**

**No One's POV**

Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire all sat in Dylan's room, talking about the Massie Situation.

"I know she's been a bitch for a long time, but I just miss the old her! We used to have so much fun before she became _Alpha_," Alicia said, saying 'Alpha' the way most people would say 'child molester.' The other girls nodded in agreement, except Claire, who hadn't been around when Massie was nice.

"Do you guys think we were a little hard on her? I mean, she has no friends outside the Pretty Committee. Everyone else is to the point where they would love to see her cry," Dylan said. _Probably because she's embarrassed them all at least once..._

"I really wish she could tone down the Alpha switch for a while, just to hang out with us. Ever since Skye made her queen of OCD, she's said harsh stuff even to us, because we weren't acting perfect and she needed us to be for her reputation. I'm pretty sure she could've been most popular just being herself. Everyone loved her already," Kristen added. Claire just sat there and listened, because she didn't like Bitchy Massie either.

Claire decided to join in now, "Maybe you guys should talk to her about it. I mean, she probably doesn't like being perfect and mean all the time. If she used to be nice and fun, she could probably be like that again if you guys talked about it." The other girls thought about this, and one by one started nodding. "That could work, if we go to her," Kristen said. They spent the next few minutes talking about going to her house tomorrow and trying to make peace.

**The Block Estate**

**Guesthouse**

**Living Room**

**Claire's POV**

Me and Todd are about to check the videos from Massie's room. I grabbed my laptop, went to the file, and typed in our giant password. When the black and white picture came up, Todd rewinded to the night we set it up. He stopped when she entered the room. She was sitting on her bed and looking at her lap. I think she was crying. She looked up and started talking to Bean. Todd turned up the volume so we could hear her. "...do all my friends hate me? What happened to all of us?" The pug walked to a shelf and pushed something off and brought it to her. Damn, that's a smart dog. Me and Todd's old beagle couldn't even roll over, he was too fat. Anyways, she grabbed the book. I'm pretty sure it's a diary, because she got a key to open it. Massie started reading it, smiling at what she saw. Then she flipped to a different page, read it, and started crying again. She threw the book down and hugged Bean, saying stuff that we couldn't hear. We stopped watching and looked at each other. We were silent until Todd said something to me.

"Why are you smiling, you sick fuck? She's _crying_," He asked me, looking at me like I was a demon child.

"I'm not smiling because she's crying, dumbass, I'm smiling because she feels sorry. That means she's not a complete bitchcake. She could be nice again," I explained, and he nodded. "Good, because I was about to judge you so hard for that," he went, and I punched him. I took my laptop and went to my room, thinking about ways to make her non-bitchy.

_Later..._

I've been sitting in my closet for about an hour now, pondering about the universe and drinking chocolate milk. I freaking love chocolate milk, and I also have gummy bears in here. Chocolate milk and gummy bears, a meal of the Gods. Alicia has been texting me because I didn't tell the girls what happened at the park, so I told her, then she'll tell Meena. They are _so_ alike, personality wise, it's kind of scary. She better feel special, that's somewhat personal shit. After I told her(_ehmahgawd, that's soooo cute! you guys totally like each other!_ lord, that girl is loud), she left me alone, so now I'm drawing cats in my sketchbook. I like cats.

_Bzzz,bzzz!_ Cam just texted me.

**Cam: hey claire**

**Claire: heyy**

**Cam: i had fun at the park yesterday**

**Claire: i did too, and thanks for walking me home**

**Cam: we should do that again**

Hell yes! I like him. It's cute how he was all shy and stuff.

**Claire: i'd like that, when should we?**

**Cam: we could go again tomorrow**

**Claire: cool, maybe we could walk around somewhere, since i don't really know where places are**

**Cam: okay, should we meet at the park at around one?**

Yesyesyesyes. I like this plan. I _liiiike_ it. Shit, I'm out of chocolate milk...

**Claire: that's good, i'll see u there **

**Cam: see u there :)**

Yay! I have to tell Alicia again, because if I don't she'll make me get a sex change just so she could rip off my dick and choke me with it. Such a lovely young girl. I'm gonna ask her to come over before, to help me get ready.

**Claire: HAY ALICIA HAY**

**Alicia: hey clairebear, hows it goin?**

**Claire: cam asked me out again!**

**Alicia: ALREADY?! gawd, claire, at this rate u two will be engaged in the next couple months**

**Claire: can u come over before i go tomorrow to help me with my clothes?**

**Alicia: omg, yes! what time is the date?**

**Claire: i need to be at the park by one**

**Alicia: k, i'll get there by eleven so i can annoy you longer**

**Claire: lol, thanks**

**Alicia: k, my mom's talking to my relatives on skype and i wanna go say hi, so i'll c u tomorrow, k?**

**Claire: kthnxbye!**

**Alicia: byebye clairebear**

I can't wait for tomorrow. Oh God, I'm starting to sound all girly and prissy and shit. Lord, help me. And I still haven't gotten more chocolate milk. I don't want to go get more, because my newly aquired twelve-year-old admirers are there, and they'll see me. On the other hand, I _need_ my chocolate milk. I _need_ it.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's house**

**Massie's room**

**Massie's POV**

Okay, it's official. I _have_ to apologize to my friends, all the people I've screwed over at school, and even Kuh-Laire. Especially her, since I had no reason to be mean to her. Tomorrow, I'm gonna go to each of the Pretty Committee's houses and say sorry for all the stupid shit I've done, and ask to be friends again. I really hope things can go back to the way they were, before all of this Alpha leader shit got in the way. I don't even remember becoming popular, we thought we were just friends with everyone, but then we heard about the Cliques and how they lead, and it just seemed cool. Before, I was always the unofficial leader, and Leesh always knew all the gossip because we were nice to people, and she just seemed to fit in with all the groups. Kristen and Dylan were in about the same 'rank' or whatever, because people liked them about the same amount, which was alot. Me and Leesh were the 'highest' ones, because of me being the leaderish one and Alicia fitting in everywhere, but I was still highest. Kris and Dyl were the more down-to-earth ones, and they didn't act as Westchesterish because of Kris's strict parents and perfect grades and Dyl's burping and love of food, and the fact that she didn't care about eating in public and healthy diets and crap. I remember how much fun everything always was, we'd chat with everyone from the hardcore-nerds, which they were proud to be called, to the punky/Goth/emo/alternative-style kids, to the prissy girls, sporties, drama kids, music lovers, _everyone_. It was awesome, we were nice to everyone and they were nice to us, except for the Ahnnabees, who everyone disliked for their bitchiness and stuff. Then freaking Skye had to come along and plant all that popularity leader shit in my head, and turn me into a powerhungry, cold-hearted bitch. I was even mean to my friends, for God's sake! I screwed up so hard.

I guess I'll start with Ku- I mean, _Claire_(remember that, Massie, it is only one syllable). She really is cool, and her brother isn't so bad. He's kind of annoying, but in a good way, and he's pretty cute for a freckly redheaded twelve-year-old. I could easily be friends with them, and ditch the Alpha shit. Things would be fun again. I would have friends again, and we could stop worrying about being perfect.

I hope she doesn't slam the door in my face, or anything like that, cause that would suck.

**The Block Estate**

**Guesthouse**

**Kitchen**

**Claire's POV**

I decided to brave the fanboys because chocolate milk is far too important to me. I'm making it in the kitchen right now, and it isn't really a seperate room. There's the front door, which opens to the living room, where the TV and couches are. The living room/front room is connected to the kitchen, the areas are divided by the carpet ending for the wood floors of the kitchen. The TV is in the corner of the living room, and the two couches are around it in a square, with the back of one facing the kitchen, so that pretty much divides the areas. This way, I can avoid the fanboys easier.

Anyways, I'm here in the kitchen making more chocolate milk. I'm making a giant thermos full, along with a big lidded cup, to put in my mini-fridge under my desk. Todd is staring at me weird because I probably made a sinkful of chocolate milk, and I'm not even done yet. Hey, the more the merrier, right? His friends aren't even trying to hide the fact that they're staring, so Todd rolled his eyes and paused the game for them. This is starting to get creepy, I swear one of them just sighed at me, an- Someone's at the door. Who dares venture to my lair at this hour?

"Todd, can you get the door? I'm busy making liquid heaven, and you're closer, and not doing anything," I say, and a couple of the kids light up when I talk. Todd rolls his eyes at me, and says, "Claire, I'm not gonna get the door. We both know that," so I roll my eyes and stomp to the door, ready to hiss at whoever's there for inturrupting my mission and allowing Todd's creepy friends to stare at my ass, which some of them are openly doing. Todd is staring at them in disgust.

When I swing open the door, I'm about to say something but freeze when I see Massie there, looking all pitiful and shit. I know that I'll feel bad if I just bitch her out in front of a bunch of swooning twelve-year-olds, so I lead her into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" I say, and I hope I don't sound like a bitch.

"I wanted to talk to you, but if this is a bad time or something, I can leave," She says in a small voice, and she look like she's been crying. I shake my head and say, "It's fine, just let me finish making this, and we can go to my room, okay?" and she nods, looking relieved that we're gonna be alone instead of with an audience of staring little boys.

I finish making my stash of chocolate milk and lead her to my room. After I put the giant thermos in the fridge and the cup in the closet, I turn to her. "So what did you wanna talk about?" I ask, and she sighs. "I-I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that mean stuff to you without knowing the first thing about who you are, and the entire time you've been here all I've done is be rude to you. It was a really stupid move, and you shouldn't have had to deal with me treating you that way, when you we're being nice and we could've been friends instead. I know that you probably don't like me, and that's my fault, but I just wanted to apologize," Massie says, and I'm surprised. I would've thought that we would have to go to her. She starts to leave, but I grab her arm. Massie turns to me, confused. "It's okay," I say, and her face gets all shocked-looking. "I can tell that you're not a bitch, and I don't hate you. Why don't we just try to be friends from now on?" I ask, and she brightens.

"I''d really like that," she starts, but then she looks all timid and shit. "Um, do they girls, y'know...hate me?" she asks, and I feel bad for her. I'm basically the reason they left her, even though she wasn't nice to them. It's my fault she's all lonely, but now I know that they all miss each other! This is great, now they can go back to being friends, not a stupid group.

"They don't hate you, Mass. They miss you, the _old_ you," Massie looks confused, so I go on. "They told me about how things were before you guys became all Alpha-y and popular and shit. They said that everyone liked you guys because you were all really nice to everyone, and you used to be really fun and stuff, but then you guys became popular, and you got all obsessed with being perfect so you could keep the leader spot. They miss you, Mass, but you've turned into a leader instead of a friend. You need to go back, be nice to everyone again, and just stop caring about popularity. They said that everyone loved you guys before you started being mean," I lecture her, and I can see the gears turning in her head, and the sadness when she realizes how she's been treating everyone.

"Thanks, Claire. I think I really needed to hear that," I smile at her, and we talk for a while, and we're actually pretty good friends now. Even though we've only been friends for about ten minutes now, I can tell that we're gonna be close.

_Later..._

Me and Massie have been sitting in my closet, eating gummies and talking about random shit. I showed her some of my sketches, and it turns out she's a pretty good artist, too. We draw sketches and cartoons of each other and the other girls, and they look pretty cool. I found out that we can both sing, we're both really smart, she secretly loves candy but doesn't eat much, and a bunch of other stuff. We also did girl stuff, like talk about guys, and she's almost as bad as Alicia when it comes to me and Cam. Before she left, we decided to ask the girls to meet at her house tomorrow, and they're all coming over at ten. I hope it goes well, since they all miss each other. Gah, it needs to be tomorrow already.

**Here's the new chapter, I hope you liked it! The next chapter will have the girls' meeting at Massie's house, Cam and Claire's second date, and the next school day. PLEASE leave a review, telling if you like it or not, what you think should happen in the next chapter, what you thought of this one, anything you think about this story. I read ALL of them, so pleasepleaseplease leave one. I need at least three before posting the next one, and I probably go back to my regular update times(almost everyday) soon, I just had some stuff going on and I couldn't update, even though I wanted to.**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND **_**REVIEW**_**!**

**bye, and look out for the next chapter!**

**(ps-REVIEW! yeah, i haven't been getting alot, and i need at least three-five before i update!)**


	10. claire's stripper clothes

**I do not own the Clique.**

**So, yeah, I can probably start updating almost daily again! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, because I really like getting them. Especially when I see that it's from one of the authors that I've seen alot on favorite authors/stories lists, I feel all accomplished and whatnot. So thanks, all reviews always get read, so leave one and it won't feel neglected or anything.**

**PS : Blindev0lution - thanks for letting me steal outfit ideas! I might alter it, because I like to come up with them, but I like to use yours, too :)**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's house**

**Massie's room**

**Claire's POV**

Me and Massie have become really good friends since our closet-experience (and yes, I did try to make that sound sexual and awkward. You're welcome.), and we're waiting for the girls in her room. They're supposed to get here at around ten, then Alicia's gonna go to my house to help me. Maybe Massie too, unless something shitty happens and they all end up with undying fires of hate for each other. I do hope that doesn't happen. It's ten now, they better show up or I'm gonna kick some serious a- Someone's here.

_"Miss Block, Misses Rivera, Gregory, and Marvil are here now. Shall I send them up?"_ Inez's voice sounded from Massie's white speaky-thing-box. Massie gets up and presses a button on it and speaks into it, "Yes, Inez, please send them up," and then "Yes, please. Thank you," when Inez asks if we want any drinks up here. A minute later, she shows up with the girls and a tray with pink lemonade(Massie), Redbull(Dylan), some kind of sports drink(Kristen), some dark fruity-looking thing(Alicia), and chocolate milk(Yours truly). I can understand how she knows what the girls would want, but I don't get how she knows my deep, firey passion for chocolate milk. Whatever, it's still there, so no use wasting it. Massie smiles and thanks her, and she smiles back and leaves. Me and Massie are on giant pillows on the floor, so the girls each plop onto one, Alicia looking hesitant, Kristen nonchalant, and Dylan just flops down and makes herself comfortable.

"So what did you wanna talk about, Massie?" Kristen asks, and Leesh and Dyl nod. Massie looks pleading and hopeful when she says, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I know that I've changed alot since we became best friends in sixth grade, and it wasn't exactly for the better. I was mean, bitchy, controlling, and alot of other words that I can't think of yet. You guys have every right to be tired of the way I've been acting, and I really hope that we can be friends again, because I really want to change. I want to go back to being nice and down-to-earth and just _happy_. I know that none of you really cared about being popular, and you stuck with me anyway, even though I was a bitch even to you. I'm just sorry." The girls looked stunned, like I just put a full body-bind curse on them(HARRY POTTER NERDS ALL THE WAY, BIOTCH), and Massie stares at them with big, sad eyes. "Umm... I don't wanna go back to being Alpha. You don't need to be ranked and have a stupid name and followers to be happy, and I realized that. I know it took way too long for me to, but I did. I just miss my friends," Her voice cracks at the last part, and I can see her eyes start to water lightly. This snaps one of the girls out of freeze-mode.

"Massie... we missed you alot. You've really changed because of the Alpha thing, and it hurt us. Everyone at OCD used to love us, and now it's like they'd love to see us melt. We had to change alot for popularity, and you were the only one who wanted it. Didn't you notice how we were friends with everyone? We didn't need to be mean, because they already liked us, but now... they just envy us. And it changed the other girls, too. Not just us. Other girls at OCD, who we used to be on good terms with, cracked because of stuff we said or did, and some people hate us for it. Are you sure that you really want to give up all that stuff, when now there are cliques at school of girls that were worse than us, and would jump at the opportunity to make you cry. They're basically just more swarms of Ahnnabees, crawling around, doing anything to get to the top. Do you really want to try to go back?" Alicia asks, her face serious, but you could see her eyes shining with tears that she wouldn't let far. I don't know why she's holding them back, it's not like anyone here is gonna call her out on it.

Massie's tears are leaking slightly, and she looks begging when she talks. "I don't care what the other people say, Leesh. I just wanna go back to my friends, to being happy and nice to everyone, and I know it might be hard because of some people. But I'm not gonna go back to that Alpha shit. I just want my friends back, please, girls," Dylan is the first to react. She gets up and goes to sit by me and Massie, putting an arm around her back, and going, "I missed you, Mass. And I know that you didn't completely change, I know that you're still that awesome girl we became friends with. If you're willing to try and go back, even with all the bitchy chicks at school, then I am too. I knew that my best friend didn't die in there," she smiles, and Massie looks up at her with happiness and hope all over her face. After a second, Kristen goes to us too (_"Ah, fuck it, I'm in"_), and hugs a now giggly Massie, who doesn't care about the tear streaks on her face. Then we all look at Alicia. She's on her giant pillow, her face looking all conflicted. "C'mon, Leesh, you know you miss her. And she's not even being a bitch anymore, she just said so. I mean, just look at this face!" I point at her giggly face, and Dyl and Kris both put arms around her, staring at Alicia expectantly. She sighs, but smiles. "C'mere, Massie, give me a freaking hug already," she holds her arms out, and we all squeal (shut up, we're girls) while she hugs Massie.

We talk for a while, all of us really happy, then Kristen and Dylan say that they need to leave, and Alicia says that we need to get me ready for my date. Everyone's ears perk up at this, and Dylan goes, "What date? Wait, you didn't even tell us about the first one, and you're already going on another? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SHARE THESE THINGS!" Kristen nods, and Massie asks where and when it is. I sigh, I just set myself up for this one. "It's at the park again, and it's at one," Massie asks if she can help me nad Leesh get me ready. Alicia says yes for me, and we all get up to leave. K and D leave in Dylan's limo, and Me, Leesh, and Mass walk to my house.

I am not surprised at all to see Todd's creepy friends there. I think our TV area is their new headquarters now. They all stare at me, but they also stare at Massie and Alicia. Or, more accurately, Alicia's giant boobs. She scowls and hides her chest with her purse, and we hurry to my room so we can laugh in peace. "They...were...staring...at...your...boobs!" Massie chokes out, trying to breathe after we laugh about it for a minute. "Oh...God..." Alicia's face is bright red, because she sometimes feels uncomfortable about having C-cups in the eighth grade. "Shut up! They were staring at you, too, you know!" She's trying to look angry, but I can she her lips twitching. "Alicia, they always stare at me. If it makes you feel better, when I went to get the door yesterday they stared at my ass!" We all start laughing again, but Massie points out that we need to pick out an outfit and stuff.

"Okay, Claire, what about this dress?" Alicia pulls out a bloodred bustier with black hearts, but I shake my head. "I don't think I should wear a dress everytime I see him, because I don't wear them alot. I should probably pick something that I might just wear on a normal day, so he knows that I'm not all prissy and stuff." She's about to protest, but Massie saves me. "Claire's right. He might think that she always looks that sexual, so he might not get used to her normal clothes. By the way, Claire, are all of your dresses bustier ones? Because that's what it looks like. I mean, I'm not saying your boobs don't look great and all, they do, congrats and shit, but are there any that are less showy?" I pull out a light blue short-sleeved babydoll dress with white trim, and she nods and keeps looking in my closet. I should probably say that I have two closets, the big one that has all my clothes, shoes, accesories and shit, and the small one that I spend most of my time in.

"What about this skeleton tank?" Alicia calls from somewhere in the closet, and she pokes out of a forest of clothes, holding a flowy black tank top with a skeleton design on it. Massie nods in approval, and I grab it and set it on my bed. Massie pulls out a pair of black skinnys and I put it next to the top. It's kind of cold out and I'm not used to the weather here yet, so I pull out a faded white boyfriend cardigan and make sure it looks good with the outfit before setting it on the bed. I go over to my shoes and find a pair of high-heeled black booties(even though that word makes me cringe, I had to buy them) and show it to the girls. They both light up and tell me that it's cute.

"Okay, get out so I can change," I say, but Massie doesn't leave. She's been digging in a drawer for a couple minutes, so me and Leesh walk over to investigate. When we see what she's pawing through, Alicia laughs and starts exploring with her, and I gasp. "Massie! Why the hell are you guys looking through my underwear?!" Massie is looking through the drawer with my bras, panties, and fancy sleepwear, and that just makes me feel weird. Everything in this drawer is sexy, Victoria's Secret shit, and not the casual stuff, either. It's all the lacy, revealing, slutty looking stuff. I know I don't have to buy the all my underwear from that store, but I like it. I feel all nice. "Massie, stop going through it! You have your own underwear to look through!" She doesn't stop, just looks for the set that looks the best to her. "Hey Claire, you have better stuff in here than me... what are you doin with all this sexual stuff? Is there something you would like to share with us?" Her and Alicia laugh, because I'm blushing. Of course I'm blushing, this stuff looks like something for a high-class stripper. That's why I bought it. "Shut up, I can get my own underwear without assistance!" I try to shove them out of the way, but I Alicia pins me to the floor and tells Massie to find the sexiest set in there, because I have to wear it on the date. "NO! Leesh, getoffgetoffgetoff! Your boobs are strangling me." Massie cries out in victory, holding a set of lacy red panties with a matching push-up bra. Oh _hell_ no.

"Massie Block, there is no way in hell I am wearing that on my date with Cam. No. Way. In. Hell," I say, but she rolls her eyes at me. "What, are you scared? If you're not gonna wear it, them why did you make a point of buying the most horny-looking stuff in the store?" I start blushing harder. "I'm not _scared_, I just don't wanna wear it on my second date. It's not like he's gonna be seeing it, so it doesn't matter," Wrong move. Alicia blocks the door of the closet, and Massie walks up to me. "Claire, if it doesn't matter, then why won't you wear it? You _did_ say that he's not even gonna be seeing it, so there's no problem. Just put on the clothes, Claire, you're not getting out of this. We blocked the door, and you're not leaving till we _see_ you in what we I picked out. Then you can put on your clothes and go on your date. You wouldn't want to keep Cam waiting, would you?" I hiss at her, then grab the clothes. I go behind a bunch of dresses and slide out of my clothes. I feel weird being completely naked in the room with them. I know they can't see me, but I have to show them that I put on the underwear. Did she really have to pick the red, lacy ones? The sides of the panties are see-through, for God's sake! And the bra is a push-up one, with matching see-through sides. I put them on, then walk out to where they can see me. "There! Are you happy now?" I snap, and they giggle at me. They hand me my clothes, and when I'm dressed they sit me down to decide my makeup.

"I'm thinking just eyeliner, since she already has so much black on, adding a new color would just look weird. Then, pressed powder, no blush, and lipgloss," Alicia said, staring at my face, which was not red anymore, thank Jesus. Her and Massie looked at each other, then nodded. They handed me my black liquid liner, black pencil liner, black mascara, and a silver and pink eyelash curler with dark blue rhinestones. I do my cat-eye wings with the liquid, line under my eyes with the pencil, and put on a fuckton of mascara, curling it while it dries. Massie lightly brushes my pressed powder over my face to even it out, even though I make sure my skin is always clear. Blemish, my ass. I'm way too pale to let anything slide. Alicia looks through my lipstick, looking for any color that would look good with my outfit. She finds one that's light bubblegum pink, yet the color's too soft to be obnoxious looking. When I put it on, she says it looks good because it's not drawing alot of attention, but still noticable. Massie looks through my lipgloss, looking for one with a light pink tint that goes with the lipstick, but she's too picky about the flavor to like any.

"Ugh, we need to get you subscribed to Glossip Girl, because they have the best flavors, and the colors are all perfect. I'm gonna go get a gloss from my room, hold on," She says and runs out the door. I look at Alicia, who is texting someone. "What's Glossip Girl?" I ask, and her head snaps to me, almost enough to give her whiplash.

"You don't know what Glossip Girl is? It's this awesome lipgloss company, they have stores, but they're really excusive stores. They have a shipping program, where you get a new flavor every day. A new one gets delivered to your house every single day. Massie was the first one at OCD to get a subscription, and they've gotten really popular around school," Alicia explains, and Massie burst back in, holding up a tube of pink gloss with a silver cap. It says Glossip Girl in silver letters in the side, with the G's intertwined. I can't read the flavor from here, but Massie tosses the tube at me and I read 'Strawberry Kiwi Kiss.' I roll some on over my lips and shove it in my purse, a gray Deathly Hallows bag, and they put my hair in a side-braid that stops below my neck. That's where the blue in my hair starts getting more solid, and they left it unbraided and put small waves in it. "Claire, where is your jewelry?" Alicia asks, and I point to my Sanrio desktop drawer. "Earrings are in the Badtz Maru box, necklaces are in the Charmy Kitty one, and bracelets are in the Tuxedo Sam one." Massie looks through the earrings and pulls out my silver skull plugs. The skull isn't a realistic one, it's more cartoon-looking, and I get out my white swirls for my second and diamond studs for my cartilage. Alicia hands me a heart necklace, but I don't wear a bracelet.

"Okay, Claire, you're ready! It's about fifteen minutes to one, and it takes about ten minutes to get to the park from here, so just leave now so we can tell the girls about your stripper underwear so we can all harass you!" Massie says, shooing me out the door. When we get downstairs, Todd is down there with his new minions(surprise, surprise) and the kid who sees me first wasn't expecting it, and chokes on his Coke. The other kids look over to see what he's choking about, and they see us and start gawking. "Todd, I'm going now. Tell mom when she gets home because she probably forgot. Bye." I'm talking as fast as humanly possible so we can get out faster. Alicia and Massie head to her house, and I start walking to the park, because I know how to get there now.

**Westchester**

**The Park**

**Claire's POV**

Cam was already at the park by the time I got there. When he sees me his face lights up and he waves. "Hey Claire," he says, and when I get there I give him a small hug while I say hi. His still blushes a little when I hug him, and he asks me what I wanna do. "Um.. well, we were talking about walking around somewhere, right? Where's somewhere nearby here?" I ask him, and he thinks for a second. "The mall is really close, it wouldn't take long to walk there. Do you wanna just go there?" I like the mall. There's so many people to piss off there, it's fun. I smile and ask how we get there, and he slips his hand into mine and takes me.

While we're walking there, we talk the whole way. I like how easily we can hang out, and I'm not really nervous because there are no awkward silences. The mall isn't far from the park, so it only takes about five-ten minutes. When we get there, we're both laughing because I keep bringing up really weird shit. "You know how someone had to have discovered that cows make milk, right?" He nods, his face kind of flushed from laughing so much. "Sometimes I wonder what the hell he was doing with the cow. I mean, they might not have known about it, so that just seems really weird," He laughs again, and we walk into the Westchester Mall. This is different from the mall from my town in Orlando, because there are a bunch or rich people stores everywhere. We walk around for a while, and then we both get really hungry. "There's a place outside called Sushi Boat, and it's really good. Do you wanna go there?' He asks, and I smile. "I've been to one of those, I like it there." He leads me to it, and when we get there we both get the same thing.

While we're waiting, we get to the topic of prison- I mean, school. We talk about douchey teachers and annoying students and classes we're good and bad at. "What's your worst class? Mine is math, because I'm too busy not paying attention to pay attention," he says, and I smile. "My worst class is PE, because I can do the stuff, I'm just really lazy. I have a B- in it." His eyes widen. "Your worst is a B-? That's still really good, you must be like a wizard or something." I laugh. "I'm on a scholarship at OCD, so I have to do good in all of my classes." He smiles at me and goes, "That's cool. Most of the people at school think it's weird to do good, so they pretend to not understand. I like how you don't care what others think about it." I smile and blush slightly. We talk some more, switching to music while we eat. "What's your favorite band?" I ask him, and he tells me it's the Strokes. "Mine is probably Paramore, but I like alot of different types of music," I explain, and he asks me my favorite song. "Probably Be My Escape, by Relient K. At least that's whats been stuck in my head lately."

When we finish, we go back to wandering around the mall, and we're just leaving the music store when some guys about our age walk in. I recognize them as the other four guys I met at the Welcome to Westchester party. One of them, I think it's that Derrick guy, sees me and Cam and grins, walking over and loudly saying, "HEY LOOK, IT'S CAMMIE BOY!" Cam sees him and gets this 'oh fuck, god save me now' look on his face, and I just stand there looking amused. Derrick walks over with Josh and those two whose names I forgot, and throws his arm around Cam's shoulders. "You didn't tell us you were on _date_, Cammieboy, you just said you were busy. We thought you meant something boring, like you, not Claire here. Why didn't you tell us? I'm supposed to be your best friend, Cammie, you need to tell me these things," he says, grinning like crazy the whole time. The two guys are laughing at them, and Josh is smiling at me and edging closer when he thinks I don't notice. Weird.

"Do you need something, Derrick?" Cam sighs, looking kind of embarrassed, but like Derrick doing this to him is normal. Derrick pouts and says, "Why, Cammie dear, it seems as if you _aren't_ completely thrilled about my unexpected appearance, isn't that right, Chris, Kemp, Josh? Josh? _Josh?!_" The two guys, who I guess are Chris and Kemp, nod but Josh isn't paying attention to him. He's busy staring at me and smiling, and he's standing really close. Cam is glaring at him, and Derrick notices and snickers at him. "What's wrong, Camille, you seem stressed," he says, pointedly gesturing to Josh, who somehow got his arm around my shoulders without me noticing. And is currently playing with my red bra strap, which wasn't hidden. I can tell that I'm blushing a little, but I still have an amused look.

"Oh, I'm fine, Derrick. What are you four doing here, anyway? I thought you were too busy stalking Massie to do anything else, like gather up the balls to ask her out," Cam says innocently, making Derrick turn red and the other two laugh again. Derrick saves his dignity by shooting back, "Oh really, Camille, I was planning on asking her today. Claire, can you _please _help me ask out Massie?" He says that last sentence with a puppy-dog look on his face, turning to me with his hands clasped together.

"Why do you need my help asking her out? What can I do, hold your hand in case you get nervous?" The boys laugh, and he goes, "No, can you give her something from me? You practically live with her, please?" he begs, and I sigh and say yes, taking the note in his hand and shoving it in my bag. Derrick picks me up and bear hugs me, and when he sets me down Cam takes my hand again says bye to the guys before practically dragging me away from the store.

He pulls me about five stores away from them, then looks back at me, kind of embarrassed. "Sorry about them, they're just... yeah." I laugh and say that it's fine, and then I do my evil smile. "Do you wanna see what's in the note for Massie?" He grins and nods, and I open the note.

_hey massie-_

_i really like you, and i was wondering if you would go out with me? call me with your answer_

_-derrick_

"Wow. How charming," Cam snorts. We wander around some more, and then we go back to the park. We stay there for maybe another half hour before I have to go home.

He holds my hand while we walk to the Estate, and when we get there I turn to hug him goodbye, and guess what _fucking _happens again. I stumble, _again_, because the heels on my shoes are too damn high, and I crash into him. He holds onto me to make sure I'm not gonna fall again, and asks if I'm okay. I nod and smile up at him, blushing, and hug him. Cam wraps his arms really tight around my waist, and I hold on for a couple seconds longer than a 'friendly hug' should be, letting go slowly. He's blushing by the time I let go and look up at him(he's really fucking tall), and I say bye and go to my door.

When I get inside, I grab like five packets of Gushers and go to my room. I hear voices from outside the door, so I'm ready to attack when I get in, but it's just the girls inside. Alicia and Meena are talking on my bed with with Dylan lying next to them, and Kristen and Layne are tossing a pillow back and forth on the floor. Massie and Heather are at the desk laughing at something on Massie's laptop.

"What the hell?" They all look up at me and say hi. Kristen gets up and drags me over to the sort-of circle that they're in, and they interrogate me about what happened. They all laugh when I get to the part about the guys, but Alicia gets this look on her face when I say how Josh was getting all creepy with me. I noticed that Massie's face kinda lights up when I say Derrick's name, so I decide that now, in front of a bunch of giggly girls, is the best time to give her that letter with Derrick's shitty declaration of love.

"Oh, Massie darling?" I say, and she looks up at me, confused. Heh heh heh. "Yeah?" I start smirking, and the girls look at me curiously. "Derrick has asked, no, _begged_ me to deliver a, um, _letter_ of sorts to you, and I have it contained, safe from harm, in my pocket as we speak," I pause to let the girls 'ohhh!' and Massie starts blushing madly. "Would you like to read it? I'm sure we all want to hear what it says, right, girls?" The girls all squeal and nod, and Massie is blushing even harder, if humanly possible. She nods and snatches the note from my hand. Her eyes widen and she gasps a little when she reads it, and she looks up at us in silent shock. Alicia grabs the note from her and reads it out loud to us.

"Hey Massie, I really like you, and I was wondering if you would go out with me? Call me with your answer. Derrick," She gets louder with each word, and all the girls 'ohh' at Massie and Layne throws a pillow at her. A while later, everyone goes home, so I go to my bathroom(I have my own bathroom here, it's connected to my bedroom) and wash off my makeup and clean my face and all the sprays and shit thats in my hair. When I get finish, I go to my closet and pull out a blue-dye stained orange cami and pink and yellow cupcake-covered sleep shorts. Then I go to my mirror and gather all my hair into a tight French-braid, and clip my fringe to my head. I go and chill in my closet for a while, and then someone knocks on my door. I open it up and find Massie standing there, in silk Victoria's Secret pajamas and her hair in a messy bun. She looks different without her makeup on, younger.

"Hey Mass, what are you doin here?" I grab her arm and pull her inside, and she sits down on the comforter I have on the floor. "Oh, um, I was wondering if you think I should call Derrick," she says quietly, and I smile at her. "Well, you like him right? So call him and say yes. It's net even seven yet, he'll probably answer." She looks relieved. "I want to, but I'm, um, nervous. Kinda." I shake my head and take her phone from her. "Here, I'll call him, and put it on speaker, and you'll do fine, I promise." I'm about to call his number, but my phone starts ringing. I got a text from Cam.

**Cam: hey claire**

**Claire: hey**

**Cam: derrick wanted me to ask if u gave massie the note yet**

**Claire: i gave it to her, she's about to call him**

**Cam: do u know wat she's gonna say?  
**I look at Massie, and she tells me to tell him that she's gonna say yes, but not to tell Derrick.

**Claire: she's gonna say yes, but don't tell derrick**

**Cam: good, he was getting really annoying with his whining**

**Claire: haha, good thing she likes him back **

**Cam: ok, thanks**

Massie is smiling really big at me, and she quickly calls him and bounces slightly while she waits for him to answer. He picks up on the second ring, but I can't hear what he's saying to her. I can listen to Massie, though.

"Hey Derrick...I got your note...yeah, I'd like that...*giggle*...so, tomorrow?...after school?...yeah, see you then...kay, bye." She ends the call and looks up at me, grinning. "Well? What are you guys doing?" She giggles and tells me they're going to see a movie after school tomorrow. I high-five her, and she asks me to come to her room to help her pick an outfit.

Massie's room is huge. It's all shades of purple and white, with sort of beige-ish lavender(I can't think of what it's called) walls and most of the floor has dark brown wood flooring, except for the raised part that her bed is on, which has white carpeting. Her giant bed is made of dark wood with a think mattress, and her comforters, blankets, and pillows are all shades of purple with white fleur-de-lis patterns. In one corner of the room, there's a small square kitchen table with four chairs tucked under it, the same wood as the bed. There's a white couch with purple pillows against one wall, next to the dark wooden double-doors leading to her closet, which is the roughly size of my room. There's a royal purple corkboard covered in pictures, sketches, and stuff, and there are picture frames surrounding it, with photos of Massie's school shots, her and the PC, Bean and what I'm guessing is her horse, and her family. A big corner of the room has purple and white beanbags, comfy-looking chairs, and fluffy rugs, kind of like what my closet is in my room but not as messy. There are vases of flowers everywhere, full of white roses, white calla lillies, lavender flowers, lilacs, and other purple and white flowers. There's a giant window on one wall, with floor-length thin lavender curtains and white wooden blinds.

The closet doors are wide open, and I can see that inside all the walls are clothes racks, one for dresses, one for tops and jackets and shit, one for bottoms, and one for shoes, purses, jewelry, and other accesories with a giant mirror. There's a manniquin in one corner, and there's a table with a mirror, a bunch of drawers, and a chair tucked underneath. On top of the table are sorters full of makeup tools, lipgloss, mascaras, eyeliners, shadows, and powders. The drawers are opened at different lengths so it forms a stairway shape, and the bottom ones is full of hair curlers, straighteners, wavers, and sprays. The middles have palettes of shadows and powders, and the top ones have brushes and hairties and clips and shit. There's a big counter-looking thing in the middle, with drawers in the sides of it. Her closet isn't purple and white, the walls are a light mint green color, and the flooring is shiny, tan/yellowish wood. The counter-thing in the middle of the room has a big white vase full of bright-colored assorted flowers, with reds, yellows, blues, pinks, and whites.

She takes me to her closet, and we start searching through the clothes, looking for the perfect outfit. I never really realized how much I like to put together outfits and style hair and makeup, even though I have make a few hair/makeup videos for Youtube before. When I started wearing makeup and crapping up my hair so it looked all cool, I found out that I was really good at it and made a few tutorials on different looks. Not many people have watched because I only have about ten videos even though I started like a year ago, but I still get good reviews anyway. I didn't know that I liked picking clothes, too.

Massie has alot of really cute clothes. She told me that we'll both pick out a few outfits and just lay it in the floor because there's so much space. My first one was a red silk blouse with black skinnys and red kitten heels. I also pulled out small gold hoop earrings and a matching gold necklace. The second one I picked was a floral tank top, dark wash demin skirt, white leggings, and green flats. For jewelry I got diamond studs and a necklace with a diamond-studded heart. It also had a navy tie-front cardigan. My last option was a light-wash demin strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, a thick red belt, red four-inch heels, and white knee-length leggings. For accesories I got a white beaded necklace, matching dangly earrings, a red headband, and her charm bracelet.

Massie picked a purple off-the-shoulder ruffly shirt, dark wash boot cut jeans, and gray ankle boots. Her jewelry was her signature charm bracelet and red heart studs. The second outfit was a brown and blue striped babydoll dress with blue leggings. Gold hoops, a chunky gold ring, and brown ankle boots completed the look. Her last choice was a fitted green and white pinstriped button-up with light wash jeans and white kitten heels. She also picked out white bangles and matching earrings.

"Okay, thanks Claire. I think I'll just pick my favorite one in the morning, and I'll do my hair and makeup to go with the outfit," Massie yawned. We were in there for about twol hours because we kept taking breaks and Inez kept bringing up these awesome crispy things and lemonade. It's around nine-ish, so I go back to my house and since I'm already in my sleep clothes I collapse into my bed.

**Hey guys! i know i said that this chapter would have the next school day in it, but it was too long already and i didn't want to add more. But the NEXT chapter will have the school day, Massie's date with Derrick, some crazy bitch thinking that Massie hasn't changed(take a wild guess who it is), and maybe some Clam stuffs. **

**Tell me which outfit Massie should pick for her date, because I can't decide!**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_


	11. attack of the skanks

**I do not own the Clique. **

**AN-1) I picked the outfit Massie's wearing because I thought it looked nicer, like she wasn't trying hard to look good; **

**2) I know I made Olivia sound like a bitchy whore, but I never really liked her character and I needed something to happen in the story because I was getting worried that it would be too short because the girls made up too soon.**

**The Block Estate**

**Guesthouse**

**Claire's room**

**Claire's POV**

So Todd decided to wake me up today by tickling me with a featherduster. That kid never disapoints me, I swear. After wandering through my closet, I picked out an oversized orange sweater and faded blue skinnys. After I did my makeup, I didn't do anything to my hair because it had tight waves in it from the braid it was in, but I held down the fringe in a black bow clip. Before I went down, I pulled on my knee-high Converse.

Todd was finishing his cereal when I got down. When he saw me, he sighed. "Dude, my friends are starting to get a little too obsessed with you," I rolled my eyes. "I know, Todd. They're worse than your friends in Florida. They don't even try to hide it, it's getting creepy." He told me he knows, then said bye and left for Briarwood. When I got to the Range Rover, Massie was already there in one of the outfits from yesterday. It was the brown and blue dress with leggings. Her wavy hair was in a side-pony with a wide blue headband. When she saw me, she started talking really fast.

"Ehmahgawd, Claire, do I look okay? Do the stripes make me look fat? Do you think he'll like me? What if I do something stupid? What if-" I put my hand over her mouth. "Massie, calm down. He likes you. I could tell." She relaxes a little, and smiles at me. Isaac goes to all the girls houses, and I go to the Stoner Tree. Layne, Meena, and Heather were waiting there and we hang out for a while, but Massie and the girls walk over to us. I swear, everyone is staring at us, and it's creeping me out. Everybody starts whispering(really fucking loudly, I might add. And about the stupidest shit, too) when they sit down with us and we all start talking.

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Cafe**

**Table 2**

**Claire's POV**

Dude, this school is like a rich girl version of E!News because at least one person in all three of my morning classes asked me what's up with Massie. I got kinda pissed at that, like, I don't know you, I'm not about to enlighten you with gossip about my friend. So if you would kindly go find some other source of entertainment, that would be real fantastic. I realized that some girls here want to be one of the PC girls, but also find some sort of sick pleasure in watching them get hurt. That's just stupid.

Anyways, when I got to Table 2, all of the girls were sitting there. They were all talking and laughing, so of course that gives everyone an excuse to stare. I found out that one of the girls that asked me about the girls didn't care about the rumors, she just wanted to know what they were all wearing because she designs. That's pretty cool, and I'm sort of friends with her now. Layne is wearing a green knit sweater with bananas all over it and purple pants with bright red rubber boots. Meena and Heather both have striped long-sleeves and jeans. Alicia has dark wash jeans, stiletto boots, and a turquoise bustier top with a white blazer. Kristen has blue jeans, a red jacket, and sneakers, and Dylan has tan cords with an emerald green sweatshirt with black Uggs. Everything is going fine until about halfway through the lunch period, when this snobby looking(did I seriously just say snobby? no, seriously) blonde girl walks, no, this bitch fucking _struts_ like she thinks she's the shit, and goes all up in Massie's face, and says in an irritatingly high-pitched, nasally hag-squeal of a voice, "So did you finally realize that I can beat you, Massie?"

Okay, I don't understand what's going on here. That is, until I notice the group of cheap-looking clones behind her. Then, I realize that _this_ is one of the bitchy hater girls Alicia was talking about when Massie apologized to her. The slut, I mean girl, who talked to Massie looks like a prostitute. No, really. She has 'golden blonde' hair, which is code for like metallic yellow, and I notice about a centimeter of dark dirty blonde at the roots of it. I can tell she has badly attached clip-in extensions, because I can see part of the clip through her hair and it's almost falling off her head. Her eyes are big and blue, not big and blue like mine, but big like her eyes are constantly widened from shock and blue like colored contacts blue. Her eyebrows are pretty much nonexistent, Nike logo shaped and penciled in really dark and way too high up on her head. It's kind of scary. The scraps of fabric she passes off as 'designer clothing' are a tiny white tube top with thread-like straps. Her gigantic(and fake, you can just tell) boobs are practically spilling out of it, and you can clearly see her bra through the cloth. Her pink skirt barely covers her ass, and she has mid-thigh yoga shorts that are skin tight, not in a good way, under it. It's disgusting, they're so tight you can practically see the outline of her crotch and her thong. Her tiny feet are stuffed into sky-high pink heels that she teeters in like a drunk when she walks. Giant hoops are dangling from her ears, and they look really heavy because it's pulling on her earlobes. A gigantic shiny handbag, that is knockoff Coach(I can tell after just one day with Massie) and a blinding gold color, dangles off her bone-like arm. She looks like a skeleton with boobs, and she has a really bad spray tan that kind of makes her look like a naughty preschooler colored her in, and it clashes badly with her blue eyeshadow and almost red blush. Her lips are a nasty pink color, like Pepto Bismol, and that shade of pink has always made me nauseous. Her eyelashes are like pipe cleaners dipped in black paint, and are obviously fake. I'm suprised she can still open her eyes, they look like small wigs were used to make them. Her fake nails are red and long, they look like claws.

All of the clones behind her look more or less the same, all with 'blonde' dyed hair, orange fake tans with bright makeup, barely-there clothing with huge boobs, and giant heels with the same knockoff bags and accesories. There are only minor differences, but they are _not_ pretty. They're kind of nasty, and they just have this air of bitchiness and something else around them, but I think the something else is whorishness. You can just tell that these girls are easy. There are four clones. One has a horse face, one has nasty teeth, one you can just tell is a ditz, and one seems like a slimy bitch.

Anyways, Massie sighs and turns to the Head Slut and asks, "What are you talking about, Olivia?" I feel sorry for the name Olivia, it's a pretty name and it just doesn't seem right on this girl. She looks like she would have a stripperish name.

Olivia snorts(a terrifying sight) and says, "I'm talking about how no one listens to you anymore. You're not the Alpha, and I can beat you now, so just accept it." Her clones make little 'hmph' noises, like they just proved a point. Leesh, Kris, and Dyl glare at Olivia and Co. while Layne, Meena, and Heather look bored. Everyone in the Cafe is watching by now, so I'm pretty sure this girl being annoying is normal.

"Olivia, this has nothing to do with you. I don't care about being popular anymore, so if you wanna try and take over, be my guest. As long as it gets you to leave me alone, go for it," Massie says into her chicken salad. Which is amazing, by the way, the food at this school is freaking fantastic.

"Oh, come on _May-sie_, you know you're afraid of me. Just because I made my own Clique and isn't afraid-," Let's just take a minute to apprieciate her nonexistent grammar skills. Okay? Now she can continue. "- to stand up to you. Me and my girls are just as good as you, and even better. We're hotter, skinnier, and we've been with way more guys than you-," Coughslutcough "- and practically _all_ of Briarwood think's were hot!" I don't believe that last part. Maybe they weren't paying attention to their faces, or orange skin, or lack of flesh, or plastic body parts, or everything else about their looks. Or maybe they just like how they're easy. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Olivia, I just said I don't care what you do. If you wanna be Alpha or whatever, I don't care. I don't care about it. I just wanna have fun with my friends, not try and make everyone hate me. I'm done with that, so can you just leave? I promise I won't mess up your Alpha plans, or whatever. Bye," Most of the Cafe is whispering, and Olivia looks irritated that Massie isn't fighting back. Her clones are each death glaring at a different member of the PC, and me. Horseface is staring at Dylan, Nastymouth is staring at Kristen, Slimybitch has Alicia, so that leaves me with Ditz. Well, the girl I got isn't really glaring, just looking at me, but her face is all squished like she's trying to but doesn't know how. Maybe it's only when she's mad.

"Massie, what's wrong? If your not stepping down because of me, when why are you?" I think I can decipher her voice as fake something, probably innocent, but it's hard to tell because of how nasally and high-pitched it is. It sounds like a female baby Spongebob that was just inhaling helium while with a really stuffy nose. "Is it because you realized that everyone hates you now, that you're not as good-looking as me,"- why does she think she's so damn beautiful? I know this is mean, but this girl is a megabitch so I don't care, but she's goddamn terrifying! She could give little children fucking nightmares, but anyways, "-and that I could probably steal any guy that would ever like you because you're just a dumb-" like she's one to talk "-bitch? Huh? Not everyone loves you, Massie, because you're a bitch!" Her clones start laughing at this. "You're just a rich bitch and you're only pretty because you have a bunch of makeup! Nobody likes you!"

Massie has this hurt look on her face for this whole speech, and at the last part, she starts crying and runs out the Cafe. Oliva and her clones laugh, and we all get up to go after her. They each say something about whoever gets up. First it's Dylan(_"the fat ginger"_), then Kristen(_"the know-it-all"_), then Alicia(_"the slutty wannabe_[I really don't think they have the right to call her a slutty wannabe. That's just being hypocrites]_"_), and then me(_"the freaky new girl"_). Dylan and Kristen run after Massie, but Alicia goes right up to Olivia and bitch-slaps her, much to my amusement. The Cafe 'ohhs' and Olivia and Co gasps.

"What the hell, Olivia! Not everything that happens in life has to do with _you_, so just get over yourself! I know Massie has been mean in the past, but she's trying to change because she's sorry. Just because she got all popular and shit without trying when you wanted to be, doesn't mean everything she does is directed towards you! I know that I've never liked picking on people even though I have, but I don't care right now. You're a bitch, a whore, _way_ too easy, and a fucking ditz! You've always been jealous of Massie, even before she started acting like a bitchy leader. You've always hated how she's pretty even without makeup, how she's never gotten any work done, unlike _you_, Miss Fake-Tits-and-Three-Nosejobs! And how she's rich but doesn't brag about it, and how she didn't have to make people miserable to be Alpha! We all know that she did for a while, but that's just because fucking Skye made her! Just because Skye chose her and not you, doesn't mean she wants to ruin your life!"

Alica's screaming by the end of that fantastic little speech, then she slaps her again and grabs a handful of the mashed potatoes from Dylan's tray and shoves it down Olivia's shirt, all over her fake orange boobs. The whole Cafe gasps then goes silent, watching Alicia walk out and look for Massie. Slowly, I start clapping, then Layne joins in. Meena and Heather start, and the our clapping gets quicker and louder as the entire Cafe joins in. Layne is laughing so hard it doesn't make any sound, and Heather is shaking her head, grinning. Me and Meena meet each others eyes and start laughing, then I run out to go find Massie and the girls. Not in time to miss Layne falling off her chair, though. Good times.

**Octavian Country Day**

**Soccer Fields**

**Bleachers**

**Massie's POV**

After Oliva finished telling me off, my traitorous freaking eyes started watering, so I ran out of there. I did manage to grab a piece of chicken from my salad because I'm still hungry, but whatever. I don't think anyone saw.

Anyways, I'm kinda crying. Sucks, right? I know I shouldn't care about stuff said by a jealous slut with an IQ smaller than the amount to times she's gotten work done, which is five, by the way, but still. That stuff hurts. I wonder what the girls did, after I ran off. I know Claire would have done at least something to piss off Olivia and whatever the hell she named her army of hookers, but what about the others? Wait, nevermind, here they are.

"EhMahGawd, Massie, are you okay?" Dylan cries as her and Kristen usher over to me. Well, Kristen did, while Dylan walk-jogged over to me. "Don't get upset over _Olivia_, she's just a dumb prostitute who's mad that nobody ever pays her!"

I laugh at this, and Kristen looks at my face. "EhMahGawd, don't cry! Skanks like her don't deserve your tears, and you're gonna crap up your makeup!" That got my attention. I can't look like a melted raccoon, I'm going to the movies after school! "Where's Leesh and Claire?!"

"I'm here, child, and _damn_ what happened to your makeup?!" I hear, then look up to see Alicia speedwalking to us with stuff all over her right hand. This makes me feel special, because Alicia Rivera is slower than a moonwalking turtle. Her dad told her that she a beauty worth waiting for, so she almost never runs. If she's walking at the pace of a tall human being, then she's in a hurry. Her speedwalking means that there is some sort of universal terror about.

"I was just crying a little, but _what_ is all over your hand?" I ask, but Dylan cocks her head and asks, "Are those my mashed potatoes?"

Alicia grins, then holds up her hand saying, "Well, before I went to find you guys I slapped Hoe-livia across the face-" she pauses so we can gasp "- then said a few choice words about how she's a stupid, jealous, bitchy whore and how not everything is about her. Then I slapped her again and shoved a handful of potatoes down her boobs. Speaking of Olivia's boobs, I also mentioned how her she's had three nose jobs and a boob job. I didn't mention the Botox and lip-fillers, though, but I should have." We all stare at her in awe while she smiles at us.

Kristen snaps out of it first. "Wait, where's Claire?"

"Right here, sorry, I was doing something," Claire says as she rushes over to us. Alicia asks what she did, and she smirks at us.

"Well, after Leesh bitch-slapped her and shoved potatoes in her tits, the whole Cafe was silent for a minute. I started slowly clapping, then Layne did, then Meena and Heather, and I didn't leave until the entire Cafe was clapping and cheering. I took long because I couldn't find you guys," she says, still slightly panting from running around the campus. I smirk, I knew she wouldn't leave without causing some sort of mayhem. When she finally gets a good look at me, she gasps.

"Massie, what the _hell_? We need to go fix your makeup!" The other girls nod and drag me over to the nearest bathroom. We only notice that Claire grabbed all four of our bags from the Cafe before she left when we get inside. Claire started digging in her backpack, and she pulled out a big My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic bag.

"Um, Claire? How did you fit that in your backpack, and where did you get it? I want one, it would be perfect for holding makeup! Alicia cries, eyeing the pony-covered fabric.

Claire smirks, but doesn't look up from the bag. "Actually, I bought the fabric and made it myself. That's why it's so sexy-looking, can't you tell?" Wow, that's awesome. She shows us the inside of the bag, and it's way more roomier than it looks. The bag is square-shaped, and it opens with a zippered flap thing on the top, like a lunch bag. On the inside, each of the walls have sections and stuff. One side has two black liner pencils and one dark brown one. Next to it are two tubes of mascara, in the same colors as the pencils, and a tube of black liquid liner. The next wall has little compact powders. There's one with black shadow, one with light brown, and one with shimmery bronze. There's also pressed face powder, and light pink blush. The wall across from it has a silver and black eyelash curler, a blush brush, a powder brush, and two shadow brushes. There's two different-sized sharpeney things underneath. The last wall has lipsticks and glosses in different shades of pink, red, and nude, and one clear gloss. Inside the walls, there are small palettes of cream or powder shadows. There's a small jar of primer, and a tube of concealer. There's a plastic bag full of hair ties and clips, and a double-ended brush. One end is a normal brush, and the other has a pull-out rattail comb.

"Whoa..." Dylan gasps, staring inside. There's a small makeup pouch inside of it, and she blushes when Kristen asks what it is. "Oh, um..it's, uh, girl stuffs." We all understand and nod awkwardly. I know we all know what it is and get it, but we're still kinda young and not used to this shit. It's weird.

"Okay, should we just clean everything off her eyes and put on natural colors?" Leesh asks, and I say yes. Natural looks best on my face, and it goes good with this outfit. Claire cleans off my eye makeup and the stuff that went down my cheeks. Then she grabs one of the compacts and starts applying bronze shadow to my lids. She brushes a lighter color on my brow bone thing, then blends it so it fades together, but not too much. She lightly dusts gold sparkles over it, and gives me the dark brown liner, mascara, and the curler. I did that myself, then spread a light layer of blush on, because some of it got wiped off. After doing the finishing touches and whatnot, Claire puts everything away and we go back to the Cafe, because the lunch period at OCD is really freaking long. Seriously.

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Cafe**

**Nobody's POV**

"...doesn't mean she wants to ruin your life!" Alicia Rivera is screaming at Olivia Ryans, OCD's biggest whore and wannabe bitch. After she screams that last sentence, she slaps Olivia across the face, _again_, and walks out of the Cafe.

The entire room is silent. You could probably hear a feather drop, if there happened to be any falling feathers or sheddy birds in the room. There wasn't, but you know what I mean. Nobody moves, every pair of eyes pointed at Olivia. Her four clones stood behind her, mouths open.

*_Clap-clap-clap...* _People's heads snap to the only noise in the room to see that new girl from Florida slowly clapping her hands with a Chesire Cat grin on her face. Layne Abeley, who was sitting next to her watching Olivia with an extrememly amused face clapped with her, then Meena and Heather joined in. The clapping got progressively faster as, one by one, each girl in the room except for Oliva and her whore army started clapping and cheering.

Olivia's face was freaking terrifying, she was so furious. She was breathing heavily through her fake nose, and her group was nervously watching her. She turned around to them suddenly, scaring them all, and angrily whispered, "Bathroom. _Now._"

The girls quickly got behind her in the formation that she makes them walk in, and they followed her as she fast-walked out of the Cafe. Olivia walked to the nearest bathroom outside of the Cafe, which was at the main hallways. She threw the door open and waited for her girls to get in before slamming it shut.

"I can't believe that bitch!" She exploded. Her whole body was shaking. "What the hell makes her so damn special! _We're_ supposed to be the Alphas, not that bitch! Why didn't Skye pick us, or at least the fucking Ahnnabees instead! Just not fucking _Massie Block!_"

Her girls nodded, and the horseface one, Claudine, says, "We need a plan to overthrow her. We just need something we can use, or someone who can help us."

The girl with bad teeth, Jennah, said, "Yeah! Maybe we could find out her secrets or something."

Olivia nodded while she took off her ruined scrap fabric, or I guess you could call it a shirt, revealing a black push-up bra. "That's good, but how are we gonna do that? Ugh, Rose, grab me a set of bra pads from my bag, these ones got ruined," she commanded while digging a squishy foam pad from under her fake chest.

Rose, the bitchiest minion, dug in Olivia's knockoff golden handbag and pulled out a set of the bra pads that weren't covered in mashed potatoes and handed them to Olivia, who snatched them from her.

The ditzy one, Staci, brightened up and shot her hand into the air. "Ooh, me, me! Olivia, I have an idea!" She cried, jumping up and down.

Olivia sighed and asked her, "What is it, Stace?"

Staci straightened up and proudly cried out, "We go to her and ask her what her biggest secrets are!" She looked at the girls expectantly, then asked, "Why aren't you cheering? It's inpossible to beat!" They didn't bother telling her that it's pronounced _im_possible, because then she would just go, "Wait, so there's two kinds of not possible? OMG! People are, like, _sooo_ complicated!"

"Staci, she's not gonna tell anyone what her biggest secrets are. Secrets are things that people keep to themselves, unless they want to tell, then it's not a secret to the people who know, but it's still a secret, ya know?" Claudine tried to explain.

Olivia groaned and rubbed her temples. She was working with idiots.

**Octavian Country Day**

**Great Lawn**

**Stoner Tree**

**Massie's POV**

"EhMahGawd, I'm nervous, what if it goes badly?" I whined to Claire, who was in my last class, history. She just rolled her eyes and told me it'll be fine.

We walked to the PC tree, where all of the girls were waiting, since our class was farthest. We all decided that we'll go to the Stoner Tree in the mornings, Table 2 at lunch, and the PC tree after school. I found out that I really like Layne, Meena, and Heather, but me and Heather get along the best. When we got there, Alicia pulled me over and whispered that Olivia and her stupid group, I think she called it the Blonde Babes or something even though they all have brown hair and are _far_ from beauty, inside and out, were hiding behind a bush, listening to us.

I looked at all the girls to see if she was kidding or not, but Meena subtly pointed to the big bush near the tree and it was rustling. I saw a flash of bright yellow hair and orange tan, so I knew it was true. Alicia told me that we're gonna say stuff to mess with their heads, like how I had a date with Derrick today, because everyone at OCD and Briarwood knows that Olivia has this creepy stalker obsession with him, but he knows and doesn't like her. It's pretty funny watching her throw herself at him while he just brushes her off and tries to ignore her. She also does that with Cam and a little bit with Josh, but her main obsession is Derrick.

"So, Mass, are you looking forward to your _date_ with _Derrick Harrington_ today?" Meena asks, and I hear a shocked gasp from the bush. I look towards it in fake confusion, then look away. I second later I hear the sound of someone getting weakly slapped and an angry-sounding 'shhh.'

"Yeah, it's gonna be awesome. We're going to the movies, and we might do something after," I make sure to have a _very_ suggestive tone while I say that last part.

Claire watches us and the bush, amused, and decides to join in. "Yeah, Mass, _who knows_ what might happen after the movie. I mean, wasn't it obvious that he _really likes her_?"

Alicia grins and adds, "I know, right!? It was like he _only notices Massie_. Not any other girl, only _you_, Mass!" We can hear the nasally growl of Olivia and it's hard to not burst out laughing.

"Yeah, _Derrick Harrington _likes _Massie Block_. RIGHT, ALICIA?" Claire asks, because even she knows that Alicia Rivera is the biggest gossiper and school and what she says in almost never wrong. Every story is a rumor till proven right by Alicia's words.

"It's true. He likes Mass,"

Claire is grinning wildly now, and she says, "YEAH, _MASSIE BLOCK_, NOT _OLIVIA RYANS_, WHO BY THE WAY IS A WHORE,"

That one gets us. We all burst out into laughter and Claire falls to the ground, almost unable to breathe. We hear a frustrated 'ugh!' from the bush and we see Olivia stomping away angrily with her clones trailing after her. When she's ten feet away, she shoves a poor seventh grader out of her path, almost knocking her to the ground, and screams, "OOH, I AM _SO_- uh, uh... _UGH!_" This has literally made my entire week, and it's only Monday.

Claire Lyons is my new hero.

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT INCLUDING THE DATE LIKE I SAID I WOULD. i just think it's kind of long already, so this way i have something to put in the next chapter. **_**Please**_** leave any ideas you have for what should happen next, like any dumb plans from Olivia, or dates for Claire or Massie, or unicorns invading Westchester, whatever you think should happen next. I don't want the story to end so soon, because it's not that long. **

**ALSO, i might have an AN with ideas for more Clique fics for when this one is done. i have a few ideas, so i need your help picking one that you guys would want to read, because you guys are awesome! it doesn't mean that i'm finishing this one yet, expect a few more chapters of awesomeness, but i want to start as soon as i have the rest of this fic finished. so when i do make that AN, leave a review saying which one you would like the most! I'M BEGGING YOU.**

**Speaking of begging and reviews, i know that i always make a point about whining for more reviews, but that's because i need more! please, i have an incurable illness that can only be kept at bay from chapter reviews! so please leave one about what you liked, what you didn't like, what you want to happen, what you don't want to happen, what your favorite kind of cereal is, reasons why you shouldn't be trusted with fire, ANYTHING! write exactly what you think about the fic, because each one gets read and is appreciated, even if it's bad.**

**Okay, that's all i have to whine about right now, so i hope you enjoyed the chapter! bye!**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_


	12. HELP ME!

**Hey guys, this is the AN with the Clique fic ideas, so please read!**

BTW: thanks to the people that reviewed after my 'begging for more reviews' paragraph in the last chapter. special thanks to ailes du neige for taking me seriously about the cereal and the fire, you're awesome. also, to the guest who had some ideas for the next chapter, you're awesome, too.

**i know that some of these have been done before, but the authors don't finish them! i seriously can't be the only one that gets really frustrated because someone had an awesome idea but never finished it or just made it poorly written. also, you guys probably know that i'm weird, and i'll be putting weird stuff in it. **

**i also know that some of my ideas sound really freaking weird when i describe it, but that's because i'm terrible at summarizing. it's probably gonna sound really awkward when i try and explain it, but the actual fic will be awesome, i promise.**

**okay, prepare yourselves for the disaster that is me trying to pitch ideas. be warned, you may not come out alive...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_1) one of those fics where claire leaves for hollywood after getting fucked over by someone she trusted._

**i know that this has been tried alot and never finished, but my version is different because she's with Layne**

SUMMARY: Claire gets kicked out of the PC for spending alot of time with Layne and not telling why. Massie deals with it by having Claire walk in on her kissing Cam, after convincing him that Claire is a cheating bitch. Which she isn't, but anyways, It turns out that Claire and Layne were sneaking around because they got offered an internet show after a producer dude sees how awesome they are. They accept because Claire's mad at Massie and Cam, and they come back two years later, after getting internet famous and recording a bunch of songs and shit. They go back to BOCD, which is now coed, and the story is how they mess with everyone's lives.

**i know it sounds really stupid when i summarize it, but i warned you. **

**0000000000000000000000**

_2) holy shit they have special powers and go to a school for kids with special powers holyshitholyshitholyshit_

**in case you haven't guessed, all of my fics will be Claire-centric and making her really awesome. she's my favorite character, so i will make her the badass that she secretly is.**

SUMMARY: Claire always knew she was weird. She could control fire, water, earth, and air(I'M SO THINKING AVATAR AANG WHEN I WRITE THIS), and a bunch of other awesome shit that none of her other friends could do. Her parents knew she was weird, or at least her adoptive parents do. Same with her brother, he has all the same abilities as her. When her and Todd get the letter from Bennette Academy, a boarding school for kids with extras, they're happy to learn how to control their powers and train to use them well, but they learn that they are different, even from the other students there. They are the only two extras that have the powers that they do, and it's not only controlling elements. They have a hard time dealing with their newfound extras, and running from their mysterious past that was before they're adoptive family.

**i can't say more without completely explaining the mystery past and special extras. the powers are called extras, btw.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000**

_3) another after Sealed with a Diss fic_

**i know that this is what most of the clique fanfic archive is, but i wanna do it. you guys already know that i'm weird, and alot of them are good ideas that don't get freaking finished, gah that irritates me so much.**

SUMMARY: ehh, the summary would just be character intros, and i'll be adding new people. i'm probably gonna end up doing this one day anyways, so i dont wanna explain.

**0000000000000000000000**

_4) another after Bratfest at Tiffany's_

**see number 3.**

SUMMARY: ditto.

**000000000000000000000000000000**

_5) ahh shit, claire's a fucking vampire_

**this isn't some kind of tortured love, 'omg i looove twilight let's combine them' kinda shit, so don't worry.**

Claire's the new girl at BOCD, which is now coed and a boarding school, and everyone likes her. But she has a secret. She's kind of a monster, but she knows the real truth about being a vampire. You don't sparkle in the sunlight, you fucking die in the sunlight. She knows how to live among humans safely, and she can control herself, but it's still not some happy ride. What happens when she has to not only pretend that she's just a normal person, but live with them, too? Hopefully they don't piss her off, as she only kills humans when they're bad people. Otherwise, she just drinks from animals, but that doesn't make her some kind of vegetarian of whatever, it's still killing them.

**i've read two fics where they're vampires, but they both didn't get finished. sucks, because both of them were really good, too.**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

_6) sequel to A Different Kind of Claire_

**fuck yeah, you guys liked ADKOC, so why not make a sequel? **

SUMMARY: this won't really have a plot, it's just a bunch of one- and two-shots of everyone's adventures in westchester. i'll probably call it Adventures in Westchester: ADKOC Sequel.

**i'll probably do that one along with one of the ideas, i just wanted to tell you guys.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**That's about it, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE X 4566423 tell me which one i should do. the sixth one i'm definitely doing, so tell me which one of the other five you want me to do. i know i whine about reviews for all chapters, but this one i seriously need them. i need as much of your reviews as humanly possible for this one, because i don't want to do a fic that none of you are gonna read. ADKOC has a few chapters left, so i need to know which one to do after because i get really bored and writing more chapters is all i do besides read fanfics. i'm asking this now because i'm running out of ideas for ADKOC so it might be finished soon. **

_**please leave a review, and i'm serious about needing them for this one. i'm freaking begging you, please.**_


	13. claire is still my hero

**I do not own the Clique. **

**Hey guys, thanks for helping me with that AN last chapter, i probably won't be saying which one i picked till the last chapter of ADKOC, so don't stop suggesting which one. Thanks to the person who gave me the ideas for this chapter, as you read on you might see what you suggested or something like it. BTW, i'm gonna beg for more reviews at the end of every chapter, in case you haven't caught on yet.**

**Westchester Mall**

**Movie Cinimas**

**Outside**

**Massie's POV**

EhMahGawd, EhMahGawd, EhMahGawd. I'm at the movies, in front of the doors where Derrick suggested we meet. I wonder when he'll get here, I wonder if he'll show up- Good he's here.

"Hey Massie, sorry if you were waiting long," He says and we go inside the building. After we buy tickets, we go and sit in the back. I always like sitting in the last row because there's usually no one else there, so you can talk and fuck around without pissing anyone off.

We talked during the previews, and during the movie I noticed Derrick laughing and peeking at me to see if I was laughing too. That was pretty cute, because he wanted me to find the same things funny as him. Whenever I did, i could see him smile a little more.

About halfway through the film, I heard Derrick groan and say, "Oh not again." I look over at him and ask what's wrong. He points over to a few rows down and I see a head of bright yellow hair. "That."

"Oh dear God, what is she doing here? And alone, too. The only reason she goes to movies is to make out with people." I hear him sigh when Olivia waves her arm and starts climbing up to us, her giant knockoff Coach handbag almost whacking an innocent little ten-year-old in the head. Derrick quickly puts his arm around my shoulders and checks to see if I'm okay with it, and I grin up at him. I see her scowl when she notices his arm, and she starts walking faster.

"Ohmigod, Derry! Hi! What are you doing here?! You said you were busy when I invited you over!" She pointedly ignores me and puts her hand on his free arm, stroking it. What the hell. I smirk when he cringes at her touch, but she mistakes his shudder for one of pleasure because she grins wider and rubs it faster, like she's tyring to give it a handjob or something.

"I'm on a date with Massie," he tells her nonchalantly, but he smiles warmly at me when he says my name. Olivia rolls her eyes and snorts.

"Why are you on a date with _her_? Come _on_, Derry, you know you don't have to settle for that thing when you could have _me_. I mean, it's like comparing dust to a diamond!(**read that in another fic, but i forgot where**)" She laughs, and I scowl. Yeah, one of those cheap-ass fake diamonds that they put on those chunky plastic pink tiaras, but the deformed, screwed-up tiaras that they sell at half-price. And the really fine dust that people like to keep on their things, because it's too awesome to clean.

Derrick gets this pissed off look and glares at Olivia. "Olivia, I'm on a date with Massie because I like Massie. I don't ever agree to hang out with you because I don't like you. Stop trying to hook up with me, it's not gonna happen. Now if you'll excuse us, we're kind of busy here." My eyes widen when he says that, because he's never mean when he turns her down. He just can't be mean, even to bitches like her.

Olivia looks shocked, and she sputters before turning around and stoming away with anger, much like she did after school when she heard Claire call her a whore. Derrick turns to me and says, "Sorry for her, she just won't leave me alone! It gets so annoying, and I got mad when she said that stuff about you. She's a whore, she only likes me because she thinks she'll get popular if I'm with her." He tightened his arm around me, and we continured watching the movie.

After it ended, we went to an ice cream parlor that was nearby and got some. We sat there and talked while we ate, and a few minutes after we sat down, a couple people walked in. Derrick sat across from me, facing the door, and we squinted and looked at the people. I turned around and saw that the couple that walked in was Claire and Cam, and they were holding hands. Now why didn't she tell me she was hanging out with him today?

I turned back to Derrick and asked, "Should we call them over?" He shrugged and said sure, then raised his voice a little and said, "Hey, guys!" Cam looks at us with a 'dear lord, not again' face, but relaxes when he sees that it's just the two of us, and Claire smiles. They wave and say hey, and Derrick calls them over. We talk with them for a few minutes, and they're about to leave when another group walks in.

Guess who it freaking is.

Olivia. And her army of skanks.

I know for a fact that she refuses to allow any food or liquid in her body unless it's salad, diet coke, or some guy's jizz. What the fuck is she doing here?

OH, WAIT. I know what she's doing here. They fucking followed us. I _knew_ their was someone watching, I just didn't think of her.

She stares at us in fake surprise, and all four of us grimace. "Ohmigod, you guys! Hi! Hey Derry! Listen, I forgive you for what you said at the movies because I knew you didn't mean it. I know you've just been playing hard to get, and you felt bad because you were with _Maysie_. It's okay, I know you want me but don't want to look needy, so I'll hit on other guys. Nobody has to know that you love me. Oh! Hi Cammy! What are you doing here? Why are you with that freak Claire? She's so weird, I feel bad that you and Derry have to talk to her! Why don't you guys come with us? We can have some _fun_, if you know what I mean!" She giggles squeakily and winks at that last part.

Cam and Derrick had irritated expressions while she talked, but when she started saying shit about Claire they got mad. Derrick was already mad because she was talking about me and she was, well, _Olivia_, but he got madder. If that's a word. Cam looked like he wanted to punch her in the face. I know how he feels, at least he doesn't have to go to school with her.

"Olivia, I told you already. _I. Don't. Like. You. _You need to get it through your head. Now freaking leave us _alone_," Derrick snaps angrily. Cam nods, and me and Claire just smirk at her.

Olivia's already freakishly huge eyes widen, and her clones open their mouths. "_God_, what is _wrong_ with you guys? Why does everyone want to be with fucking _Massie_ and her _friends_!? What's so great about them? All they are are spoiled bitches that everyone hates!" She turns to me and says, "You're not perfect, and neither are your stupid friends! Nobody likes you, _I_ should be Alpha, and you need to go back to your fucking mansion and stay out of everyone's lives!"

It gets silent, and she turns to walk away. She stops at the door to turn around and say, "All of you are stupid bitches, anyways." Her clones make the 'hmph' noise again, and one starts to open the door for her when Claire gets up.

"Oh _hell_ no."

She grabs the rest of her ice cream and stomps over to Olivia and her clones. She grabs Olivia by the hair and yanks her back. Olivia shrieks from the pull and gets turned around from the force of it and is about to start screeching when Claire slams the ice cream in her face. All of us gasp when she rubs it in, going in circles on her face. When she pulls it off, the white ice cream has red, blue, orange, and black stains from Olivia's caked on face paint, I mean makeup. Olivia is considerably paler with all of the bright colors off her face, and it looks like her head got badly photoshopped on from the sudden change of color.

"Do not say that about Massie. You don't know anything about her, me, or our friends, but _I_ know a hell of alot about _you_. So get the fuck over yourself, and leave us alone," Claire whispers, their nose less than an inch away from Olivia's. Poor Claire, I would probably faint if I had to get that close to her face, and she did it willingly. After she said that, she shoved her away. Olivia quickly stumbled out the door, almost tripping her in heels, and her clones ran after her. Or, more accurately, they did some sort of skippy, wobbly, tip-toe.

Me, Cam, and Derrick stare at her in wonder. How is it that Claire knows exactly what to do? Even the two people behind the counter are watching, amused. One of them is laughing, and the other one claps quietly.

Claire calmly walked back to us and sat down, unaware of the awed looks on our faces. She looked at us as if nothing happened, and said, "So I can't be the only one who watches Avatar, right?"

We all just stare at her for a second, then Derrick says, "Claire? You do know you just shoved ice cream in Olivia's face, right?"

Claire blinks at us, then says uncertainly, "Yeah? It's not like you didn't want to."

Cam smiles at her, then wraps an arm around her shoulders. "You're my new hero, Claire."

She laughed, then checked her phone and said that she had to get home. Her and Cam left, then me and Derrick just looked at each other before laughing. "Well," he said after calming down. "This was eventful."

I just laughed, and we continued hanging out until I had to go home. He sits outside the Westchester Mall with me while I wait for Isaac. After a few minutes, I got a text from Isaac, telling me that the Range Rover is at the outlet area of the mall, so I hug him goodbye like Claire told me to, and he hugs back tightly. I let go after a few seconds, and he says bye and smiles at me.

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's House**

**Massie's room**

**Claire's POV**

"So'd you guys make out?" I ask her bluntly. Me and Massie are sitting on her floor in our pajamas. Massie has on Victoria's Secret silk shorts and a matching silk cami, both lavender with dark purple trim. I have on orange cotton shorts and an oversized PowerPuff Girls shirt. I came over to her house as soon as we both had our homework finished, and it's like eight thirty.

She blushed, then said "No, Claire, it's only been one date!" I rolled my eyes. I can tell that she wanted to.

"Psh, whatever, you looked like you wanted to, and so did he." Massie blushes again, then shoots back, "Well, what about you? That was your, what, _third_ date? And you didn't even tell us about it!"

"I didn't know it was gonna happen! Since I didn't have a ride with you, I was gonna walk home, but Kristen asked me to stay for he Sirens practice. I did, and it turns out that OCD has to share the fields with Briarwood for a couple weeks because of something going on at the school. I didn't think the Tomahawks had the same practice scheduel as the Sirens since Derrick was on the date with you, but he just skipped. When the practice was over, Cam walked over to me and we started talking. Kristen saw us and told me that she was going home, so he asked if I wanted to go somewhere with him. I said yes, so we went to get ice cream, where we ran into you guys and I creamed Hoe-livia in the face-" Massie cuts me off here.

"That was brilliant, by the way," she smiles. We both look at each other before snickering, then she says, "Go on, what happened?"

"He walked me home, and you know how I always hug him to say bye?" Massie nods, her eyes widening. "Well..."

**MWAH HA HA HA! I'm evil. I'm not letting you guys know what happened until I get at least five reviews telling me which story to do next.**

**This is mostly a filler chapter, so PLEASE give me ideas on what to do! i already told you guys that ADKOC may be coming to an end soon, so this probably isn't the only filler for now. I probably shouldn't have had things happen so fast in the previous chapters, so i don't really know what to write about. **

**So far, the most suggested idea from my HELP ME chapter was #1, where Claire and Layne leave for Hollywood after they get an internet show and Claire gets fucked over by Massie. The next most suggested is #2, then #5, but i haven't gotten as much reviews on it as i need, so it's still undecided. BUT, since ADKOC is -sniffle- coming to an end soon, I NEED YOUR HELP! So if you read the AN, tell me which one to pick. If you didn't read the AN, go read it now and then tell me.**

**ALSO, i'm seriously serious when i say that i need reviews. ON ANYTHING, that's how freaking desperate i am. If you read a chapter, leave a review telling me what you thought about it, even if it's bad. Or an idea for the next chapter, which i have no idea what to make about. i kind of want ADKOC to end so i can start the sequel, because the sequel won't have a steady plot or anything. Just little stories of the group's adventures, about anyone that i may have mentioned in this fic already. **

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**- sarah**

**PS- go to the HELP ME chapter and tell me which one to pick!**


	14. i'll show you off later

**Hey guys, keep telling me which fic to write after this! the most suggested is #1, then #2, then #5.**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's house**

**Massie's room**

**Claire's POV**

"Well..."

_Claire's Flashback: _

_Cam was swinging my hand and laughing. I laughed with him, because we were talking about really random shit again. Gah, why does he have to be so fucking good-looking? We were walking slowly the whole way, but now we're at the Block's. _

_"Okay, bye Claire," He said, swinging me around so I was facing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist, but we both held on for a long time. Not that I minded, oh hell no, it was welcome. _Very _welcome, in fact, maybe he could just- _

_My thoughts got cut off because I felt him lift my chin up to meet his eyes. I like his eyes, they're all weird and whatnot. Cam stared into my blue ones all intense-like, and I felt all fuzzy and nice. Goddammit, Cam, how the fuck do you do that? _

_He opened his mouth and I heard him quietly say, "Claire..." and I decided to just kiss him, because I'm tired of waiting for him to do it. At first I slowly lean in, but then I think 'fuck it' and crash my lips onto his. He's surprised, I can tell, but he tightens his arms around me and kisses back. About time, I've been waiting for him to make a move but he's too shy. That's okay, though, shy is cute. And on Cam it's just fucking adorable. _

_I stand on my toes because he's so damn tall and pull him down a little with my hold on his neck. One of my hands runs through his hair, tangling in it. I feel his tongue licking my bottom lip, so I open my mouth a little. His tongue explores around my mouth a bit before meeting mine. Our tongues fight for control, but he's winning. Which is unfair, by the way, I'm the one that started it. I don't mind, though, I can get used to this._

_We stand like that for a while, making out in front of my house, then he pulls away after a few minutes. His normally pale face is about seventeen shades of red, and he smiles shyly before letting his arms fall loosely around me. I move my arms so my hands can rest on his shoulders, and he peeks at me through his hair. Still really shy. I smile and quickly kiss him again, then give him a small hug. He rests his chin on my head, then I untangle myself from him and say bye. _

_When I get inside my house, I check through the peephole of the door and he's standing there, slightly dazed. After a moment he snaps out of it, then shoves his hands in his pockets and walks home with a small smile. _

_End of Flashback_

I finish telling Massie(with a brilliant shade of red flooding my face), and she squeals loudly. "EhMahGawd, Claire, that's so cute! Gah, I just _knew_ you guys would get together, you both seem so perfect for each other!" She's having kittens about it, bouncing up and down on her pillow.

"Massie, calm down, you're starting to sound like Meena and Leesh," I laugh at her, still red in the face. Is it really so interesting to hear about the inner workings of my mouth, and what enters it? Oh God, that sounded wrong. Disregard those last couple of sentences, thank you.

Massie snaps up, her eyes wide. "We have to tell the girls! Claire, this is so awesome, we need to have a group chat with everyone. I'll get the PC, you get Layne, Meena, and Heather!" She jumps up and goes to her computer while texting the girls before I can protest. This girl is like a Meena in disguise, and she's probably going to be the death of me one day. I have a feeling that I'm going to get really girly around her.

_Later..._

Massie got all of the girls online. They're about to interrogate me and Massie.

**massikur: is everyone here?**

**RLxalicia: here**

**heatherkitty: hey**

**manicmeena: hola**

**marvilous: sup sluts**

**xkrisx: i'm here**

**insanelayne: hayhayhay**

**clairebear: jesus christ, roll call takes long**

**RLxalicia: why are we all here?  
massikur: the date!**

**manicmeena: oh yeah, how'd it go?**

**marvilous: are you pregnant? **

**xkrisx: dammit, massie, we told you to use protection!**

**massikur: i'm not pregnant, god guys**

**clairebear: olivia crashed the date**

**insanelayne: ah shit**

**massikur: don't worry it was fine, claire dealt with her**

**RLxalicia: why was claire there?**

**marvilous: is he like a pimp or something?  
massikur: LET ME EXPLAIN!**

**inlanelayne: jesus, don't have stroke**

**massikur: okay, we were at the movies and duh-livia shows up and starts slutting around**

**xkrisx: duh-livia? it fits her well**

**massikur: and she's like, 'u don't have to settle for massie when u can have me' and stuff**

**heatherkitty: what a whore**

**massikur: and derrick's like, 'i like massie not u so leave me alone'**

**manicmeena: haha loser**

**massikur: and after the movie we go to get ice cream and while we're there claire and cam walk in**

**RLxalicia: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU GUYS WERE GOING OUT TODAY?!**

**clairebear: i didn't know! kris, can u explain?**

**xkrisx: she waited at the sirens practice for me, but the tomahawks r sharing ocd's field for a couple weeks so they met up and went to hang out**

**clariebear: thanx**

**massiekur: so we talk with them for a while but olivia and her group walks in**

**insanelayne: wat's her group called, anyways?**

**RLxalicia: she named it the blonde babes**

**xkrisx: but none of them are blonde?**

**RLxalicia: idk, olivia's a dumbass**

**manicmeena: hence the name 'duh-livia'**

**xkrisx: right**

**massikur: well, olivia walks over and is like, 'omg hi derry i forgive u for earlier bc i know u were just playin h2g and u felt sorry for maysie' and 'cam i feel sorry that u have to hang out with that freak claire'**

**clairebear: fucking bitch**

**massikur: so derrick basically tells her to fuck off, but she gets all angry and explodes about how we're spoiled bitches**

**insanelayne: what did u do next?**

**massikur: clairebear, would u do the honors?**

Massie looks up from her computer and smirks at me, and I devil-smile back.

**clairebear: oh, gladly**

**heatherkitty: wat r u talking about?**

**clairebear: when her and her clones were about to leave, i yanked her back by her extensions, which are fake, by the way, and shoved my ice cream on her face**

**marvilous: HAHAHAHA THAT IS AWESOME**

**massikur: thats not all...**

**clairebear: and when i pulled it back, it wasn't white anymore it was all red, blue, black, and orange from all the makeup and spray tan caked on her face so she looked all pale**

**clairebear: then i told her to fuck off and mind her own business**

**manicmeena: holy shit, that's awesomer**

**xkrisx: is that even a word?  
massikur: then her and cam left, then my date ended, now claire tell them what happened with you**

**RLxalicia: what happened with claire? ehmahgawd, ehmahgawd, ehmahgawd, i'm shaking**

**clairebear: cam walked me home and after i hugged him goodbye, i pulled him back and kissed him**

**manicmeena: OMGOMGOMG u guys r gonna be so cute together!**

**RLxalicia: they already are! claire, tell us exactly what happened!**

Gah, I can almost hear her and Meena screaming...

**clairebear: well, after i hugged him he lifted my head up and looked in my eyes**

**clairebear: so i reached up and pressed my lips against his, then i opened my mouth and we just stood there for a while, making out in front of my house**

**RLxalicia: how long was it?**

**clairebear: idk, a few minutes?**

**manicmeena: omgomgomg**

**clairebear: when we stopped, i hugged him again then kissed him again then went inside my house**

**marvilous: damn girl, work it**

**heatherkitty: werk it, werk it**

**insanelayne: awww, our little clairebear has a boyfriend!**

**xkrisx: ah, young love**

**massikur: wait, when's the next tomahawks game?**

**xkrisx: there's one tomorrow**

Oh yeah, Cam told me about that. He wanted me to come.

**massikur: okay, i need to go get the perfect outfit, for me and claire**

**massikur: this is my newest project, i need to make sure we look awesome for the game**

Okay, now that last one scared me. I can only imagine the terrors of Massie getting me ready. No, that can't happen. Not after the underwear thing... never again.

After everyone said bye, Massie dragged me to my house and into my room. Todd's friends were there, surprise surprise, and all of their eyes widened when they saw us. They always stare at me, but since I was in my pajamas I didn't have a bra on. My shirt was really baggy, so you couldn't really tell, but you could when Massie tugged on the shirt. Great, now the little twelve-year-old boys obsessed with me have now seen my boobs without a bra. At least I had a shirt on. Massie, on the other hand, was wearing tiny Victoria's Secret shorts with a small cami, and there was _not_ alot left to the imagination. I can just see them undressing us with thier eyes, it's fucking nasty. Ugh, stop it, stop it, look away.

Todd noticed one of them with his eyes trained on my chest so he smacked his face with a pillow and said, "Dude, that is my _sister_. Stop staring at her, it's fucking creepy." Then all the boys turned red, especially the one he assaulted with a pillow, and turned back to the game they were playing. Todd gave me a thumbs up, as he's used to fighting off fanboys for me.

When we got to my room, we went on an adventure in my closet after I started blasting music. The guesthouse is just a mini version of Massie's mansion, so our rooms were built the same. My room is about the size of Massie's closet, which is bigger than the master bedroom at my old house in Orlando. The walls were painted a dark purplish-blue, like space, and the carpet was blackish. I had a bunch of glow-in-the-dark stars stuck all over the walls and ceiling, which was the same color as the walls, only more black looking. The big window had blinds made of dark wood, and the curtains were floor-to-ceiling and a dark lavender color, like some stars in space pictures. I had a bunch of posters, pictures, flyers, and wrappers stuck all over the walls, so it didn't look too dark in here, but you can still tell that it looks like space. There was an Indian-style rug on the carpet made from bright colors, and I had a few blankets matching it on my bed. The rest of the blankets were solid colors, and the pillows were all different kinds of PillowPets. All of my normal pillows were in my mini closet. Since I had the two closets, the small extra one was where I usually spent my time in. The second one had all of my clothes and stuff.

The clothes closet was alot smaller than Massie's and the doors were a golden color. The walls were a dark pink color, the carpet was orangish-red, and there were a bunch of gold accents everywhere. Me and Massie went in and started looking for an outfit. We decided to both pick out two. My first one was a My Chemical Romance shirt with a white long sleeve underneath, ripped skinnys, and red Keds. The second one was a almost-knee-length dress with dark green and purple stripes and a sweetheart neckline. I also got sheer black tights and dark purple wedges. Massie picked out a Walking Dead shirt and faded jeans with Keds(Massie?). Her second choice was a floral print blouse with dark green cords and orange high-top sneakers.

After staring at them for a while, we I decided on the striped dress, and Massie said that I should just do my hair like it always is, and use a big black bow. Okay, it looks go- Why the fuck is Massie staring at me like that. What the hell. Why is there a devil smirk on your face, why ar-

_CRASH_. Massie just fucking shoved me to the ground, what the fuck! "Mass, what the hell is your- oh hell no, get away from the drawer!" She started digging through the underwear again, that girl has some fucking problems, I tell you.

"Here, you have to use these!" Massie holds up a black strapless bra with dark pink hearts and matching panties. Eh, not as bad as the last time.

"Whatever, Mass. Why do you care about what I cover myself with, anyways? I _do _have a sexy ass, but..." She just rolls her eyes at me. Still, it's weird.

"I can just wear one of the outfits that we picked out for the date," Massie says, then she says bye and goes back to her house. After she leaves, I look in my mini fridge for any chocolate milk and disappear into my closet for a while. It's nice in here, small and comfy. And I have a giant stash of candy in here.

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Cafe**

**Table 2**

**No One's POV**

Massie Block was happy. She finally ditched the bitch act, and is having fun with her friends. Most of the girls at OCD get that she's sorry for anything she's done to them, but some are still disbelieving. Whatever, at least she was finally happy.

She was sitting at Table 2 in the Cafe with her group of friends, Layne, Meena, Heather, Claire, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. Alot of the girls in the Cafe still looked to her and her friends for the latest fashion trends even though she didn't care anymore. They still dressed in designer stuff, well at least some of them did. Massie had on one of the date outfit options, a purple ruffly off-the-shoulder shirt, dark wash boot cut jeans, and gray ankle boots. Alicia had a red silk halter top, tight white pants, and and bright red pumps. She also wore big gold hoop earrings and a golden necklace with a gold and pearl flower hanging off. Dylan wore a light blue long sleeve with a white flower pattern, faded skinnys, and royal blue flats. Her red hair was tamed into a loose rope braid that stopped at her chin, and the loose locks were straightened so it fell to her waist. Kristen was wearing a red and orange striped romper with a brown leather belt and brown leather flats. Layne wore a black tank top, black Converse, and red jeans. Meena had a black long sleeved blouse with white polka dots tucked into a red skirt. She had the same rainbow-yarn-laces shoes as Heather, who wore a Harry Potter shirt and jeans. Claire was in the outfit she picked yesterday.

Things were getting pretty normal for them now; going to the Stoner Tree in the morning, Table 2 during lunch, Massie's tree after school, texting/IMing at home and hanging out in public. People were getting used to the sudden change and friendship between the PC and Layne's group, so they weren't getting weird stares and whispers when they walked by as much. They still did things as the two seperate groups, but formed a giant one from both of them.

**Octavian Country Day**

**Last Period**

**Claire's POV**

"Gah, why do we even need to know about the Pythagorean Theorem? We're all just gonna die anyways."

It's the last period of the day, and I've been whining to Massie about our classes, since we have similar scheduels. I know everything in all of my classes(straight A's, minus PE, bitchezzz), since I'm a huge closet nerd, but I still like to bitch about it. The classes here are actually pretty easy. My scheduel is Math, English, Science, break, PE, lunch, History, Art, DA. DA doesn't mean Dumbledore's Army, much to my disapointment, but Do Anything. It's like a study period, and you can go to a different class to work on stuff, or go to the Library, or help the staff, or play with yourself in the bathroom, or whatever. You just need a pass from your DA teacher to leave.

I got bored during DA because I'm a huge dork and have all of my work finished, even in Art, so I started texting Cam. Well, I was actually drawing dancing chickens when he messaged me, but whatever.

**Cam: hey**

**Claire: hey cam**

**Cam: what class r u in?  
Claire: DA**

**Cam: cool**

**Cam: r u still coming to my game today?**

**Claire: yeah, i was gonna watch you kick ass**

**Cam: lol thanks, can u text me when u get there?**

**Claire: sure, why?  
Cam: i wanna talk to u about something before the game**

What does he wanna talk about? I wonder if he'll bring up the kiss... Maybe he wants to tell me how he doesn't like me.

Yes, optimism is everything, Claire.

**Claire: yeah, i'll text u when i'm there**

**Cam: thanks, i'll see u there :)**

Okay, smiles are good. Smiles mean he likes you. He has too, he was bright red after he stuck his tongue in my mouth.

Hmm...He should really do that again.

**Claire: see u there :)**

I wonder what I'll do when I see him. Hmm...oh, the possibilities.

**Briarwood Academy**

**Soccer Fields**

**Bleachers**

**Claire's POV**

Layne and the girls didn't want to go, so it's just me and the PC. We're sitting at the top of the bleachers again. Massie said she's saving my seat for me, so I'm gonna go down and text Cam.

**Claire: hey cam, i'm here**

**Cam: cool, can u meet me behind the far set of bleachers? **

**Claire: the one next to the trees?**

**Cam: yeah**

**Claire: ok, i'm coming**

I walk over to the furthest set of bleachers, where no one is sitting. Of course he chooses the empty one, that way no one can witness my murder. Or no one can hear whatever he's saying. I'm still leaning towards murder, you can never tell with these Westchester people.

"Cam?" I call out, and he pokes his head out from behind the seats. He smiles when he sees me, and I can see his eyes light up through his wavy hair.

"Hey Claire," he says and pulls me into a hug. Well, first he kissed me, then he hugged me. I'm pretty sure I was blushing a little when he pulled back.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" I ask. I'm pretty sure it's not how he doesn't like me, because we just had this mini face battle then hugged.

"Oh, nothing," He says and I raise my eyebrows.

"So you just pretend to have this big important topic to worry me and lure me to an empty set of bleachers for shits and giggles?" I ask, and he laughs.

"I just wanted to make sure you came here. I need you for good luck." I giggle at this, and let me tell you that that is fucking_ rare._ I usually have this laugh, where my whole freaking body gets into it, and it sounds much like an angry duck. At least to me. I've been told that it actually sounds nice, like bells, but I'm leaning more towards a deformed whistle covered in rust.

"And you couldn't tell me this near other people?" I'm teasing him now. I really like this whole 'nobody's here, we could totally fuck if we wanted to' kind of thing. Just thinking of the things I could do. Gah, I really need to stop having kinky fantasies, it's getting out of hand.

"I also wanted to get you alone so I could kiss you without other people staring," He says this so nonchalantly, I have to fucking blush. This isn't fair, even just a little pink is obvious because I'm so damn pale. I'm like a fucking vampire, I even have pointy teeth! Which is cool, by the way, I have fangs, I could kill you if I wanted.

"What, you don't want to show off the attractive beast you somehow convinced to like you?" I pretend I'm offended, and he laughs.

"Don't worry, I plan on rubbing it in people's faces after the game. I'm just pretty sure one of my friends wanted to go out with you, and I don't want him trying to kill me during the match." This doesn't surprise me, his friend was getting touchy at the mall, and Massie and Meena said Cam and someone else was staring at me.

"Who is it? I mean, yes, I _am_ a sexy bitch but I need to keep track of my unfortunate admirers. I already have a group of little twelve-year-olds that are in love with me."

"I think it's Josh, and what was that about admirers? I need to see them and claim you as mine so they back off."

"I thought so, he was getting all touchy with me at the mall, and my fanboys are Todd's friends. They camp out at my house all the time so they can stare at me. Even Todd is getting annoyed."

"Well, I have to come to your house now so I can brag about being your boyfriend." I blush when he says that. I hadn't really thought about that; we were going out now. I mean, I knew, but it's different saying it.

"Okay, but we need to go back, you have a game, remember?" I remind him. He gets this bored look on his face, then says in a fake pained voice, "_Fine_, but I'm showing you off after the game."

I laugh and say okay, then start to walk over to the game but he pulls me back. "Wha-"

I start to ask what he's doing but he grabs my face and kisses me, hard. I forget about my question and open my mouth. He pulls away after a few seconds, then grins at my dazed look. "For good luck, remember?" he says, then takes my hand and pulls me to the game.

**RAWR NEW CHAPTER! i hope you liked it, it was mostly a Clam-y chapter. Next chapter is after the game, Olivia being annoying, and maybe Massington/Clam fluffs. i like saying fluffs instead of fluff, it sounds cuter. tell me what you thought about the chapter, blah blah, the usual whining for reviews thing. i'm too lazy to type it right now, and you all know what i'm gonna say anyways. **

**DO YOU GUYS WANT A SNEAK PEEK OF **_**ADVENTURES IN WESTCHESTER: ADKOC SEQUEL?**_** i was thinking of letting you guys know what to expect, even though i told you it's one- and maybe two-shots of everyone. it's not just about the PC, Layne and Co, and Claire, it's EVERYONE! a chapter could be about fucking anyone, i swear. so if you want the sneak peek, leave a review demanding it.**

**HERE'S A PART OF WHAT THE SNEAK PEEK WOULD BE (even though the next chapter is probably gonna be it. whatever, you're not the one writing):**

_"Hey Claire, will you tell me a story?" he asked me. His head was in my lap, staring up at me. _

_I smiled at him, he was fucking cute. "You're really weird, Cam, but sure, whatever. Umm..." I thought about it for a moment, then grinned. I knew the perfect one._

_"Me and Todd made our babysitter cry once." He got up and looked at me. "What?"_

_"How the hell do you manage that?"_

_"Well, it was when I was nine and he was seven..."_

**That's it, and i already know what the story is. The chapters are probably gonna be short, weird, and sometimes fluffy stories. Some of them will be cute coupley ones, of a bunch of different couples. i know for a fact i'm doing a Friday Night Sleepover one.**

**Well, i hope this was a good chapter, and ADKOC is nearing it's end soon. i have a small idea for it, i'm not done yet, but i just want to finish it because no-plot random stories are easier. and i also want to start the new story, which is still somewhat undecided on the topic. i'm not done accepting reviews about which one to do, so PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE tell me which one you want. i know i say that everytime, but i'm still not getting as much as i need! the choice seems obvious if you read the reviews, but still. c'mon bro. help me out here.**

**okay then, ****FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**-sarah**


	15. Adventures In Westchester preview!

**Hey guys! here's the **_**Adventures In Westchester **_**sneak peek! i was gonna add it to the end of the next chapter, but then i thought i should just make it it's own chapter. when i finish ADKOC, this is going to be one of the chapters of **_**Adventures In Westchester**_**. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Adventures In Westchester: ADKOC Sequel

Kaylee, the Evil Babysitter (and bitch)

Characters: Claire(14); Cam(14), Todd(12)

Me and Cam were in my room. We started making out a few minutes ago, and everything was going fine until freaking Todd decided to burst in without knocking.

"Ah, _sick_! Cam, I don't understand how you can look at that thing without vomiting, then _willingly_ touch it. Sweet Jesus, my eyes, dear lord..." Todd was rambling on disgustedly, making a show of looking away, covering his mouth, and hunching over like he was going to be sick. Dramatic bitch. Well, we _were_ in a very comprimising position, seeing as I was straddling him, and one of his hands was up my shirt with the other sliding up my thigh. Whatever, it's Todd's fault for not knocking.

"Todd, what do you want?" I didn't bother getting off of Cam, but he was blushing really hard and had pulled his hands off me. I kept my arms around his neck, just to annoy Todd.

Todd eyes me with disgust, then says, "Mom said to tell you she's not coming home till midnight, so we have to do all her chores and stuff when Cam leaves."

"And this is so urgent you had to waltz in without knocking? At this exact minute?"

"Dad said not to knock when Cam's here. He also said to walk here quietly and slam the door open, so you don't have time to save yourself," he grins at me. Little bastard. He's just doing this because I told that girl he had over that I dropped a full bottle on his head when he was a baby. At least I was't lying to her.

I glare at him, then say, "Okay, I get it, can you please leave?"

"Sure, but you're doing all of Mom's work unless you want me to tell Dad you guys were making out in here," he grins. Sneaky asshole.

"Fine, whatever, now can you please go away?"

He snorts then leaves, and I look back at Cam. His face is still red and he's smiling at me. "Well then. I feel like your Dad's gonna walk in on us now," he tells me, and he's right.

"Yeah, he probably will. We better stop, at least till he does," I say while getting off his lap. I lean against my bed's headboard, and he lays down, hugging my waist. "What do you wanna do till my dad checks in on us?"

"I dunno," he shrugs. Well, he shrugs as best as he can with his arms around me, and I grab a bag of sour gummy worms from under behind a pillow.

We stay quiet for a moment, chewing on the gummies.

"Hey Claire, will you tell me a story?" he asked me. His head was in my lap, staring up at me.

I smiled at him, he was fucking cute. "You're really weird, Cam, but sure, whatever. Umm..." I thought about it for a moment, then grinned. I knew the perfect one.

"Me and Todd made our babysitter cry once." He got up and looked at me. "What?"

"How the hell do you manage that?"

"Well, it was when I was nine and he was seven..."

_Flashback mode activate! (God, just pretend that was cool, okay?)_

_Nine-year-old Claire and seven-year-old Todd were jumping up and down on the couch, shrieking out some sort of song. Jay Lyons was sitting on the recliner, watching the TV while easily tuning out his children's screeches, as he was used to them by now. Judi Lyons was just coming down the stairs, putting on diamond earrings, an old birthday present from her husband. _

_"Are you ready now, Judi?" Jay asked, getting up and eyeing his kids with proud wonder. _

_"Yes, dear, we just need the babysitter to get here," she responded, tugging on her black cotton blazer. Her and Jay were going out to dinner to celebrate some occasion that her kids really couldn't care less about, and they were both dressed up for their standards. Judi had a silk patterned blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt, and Jay had one of his suits on. Some people wouldn't consider this dressed up at all, but they usually had comfy clothes from Gap and Old Navy, so this was good enough for them. _

_Ding-Dong! "MOMMY, KAYLEE'S HERE, GET THE DOOR, GET THE DOOR!" Claire shrieked, almost falling off the couch in excitement. Todd followed, except he actually fell off the couch, almost landing on his face. He got up, not concerned about the fall as he liked to cause trouble and got in accidents like that alot._

_"I'm going, honey, calm down," Judi said while quickly putting on her short heels. Claire skipped past her, banging on the door and screaming, "HI KAYLEE HI KAYLEE HI KAYLEE!"_

_Jay picked up his daughter and set her on a dining chair that was too tall for her to get off of without hurting herself. She pouted and stuck her tongue out at her dad, who did the same to her. "DA-AD! LET ME DOWN! I CAN'T GET DOWN, I'M GONNA DIE, I'M GONNA DIE, AHH HELP ME TODD!"_

_Todd raced over to her, but Judi picked him up and set him on the dining chair next to Claire. She stuck her tongue out at them, they were both stuck now._

_She opened the door to let in the babysitter, a sixteen-year-old girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were lined with brown, her eyelashes were curled and coated with brown mascara, and her eyelids were covered in pink. Her lips were pink and glossy, and her nails were long and pink. Her blouse was white with a pink floral pattern, her knit blazer was pink, her skirt was pink, and her flats were pink. Her purse was pink with white buttons, and her pearl necklace, bracelet, and earrings had pink ribbons. She also had a white wide headband with a pink flower. _

_Claire and Todd stared at her, why the heck was she so pink? There are other colors in the world, just look at Claire. Even at nine, she was a walking rainbow. Her pajamas were sky blue with rainbows on it, her socks were rainbow striped, and her hair was in two waist-length white-blonde braids with blue ribbons and a sparkly blue headband that matched her big eyes perfectly. Even Todd was covered in colors, in a bright red long-sleeve with a purple argyle pattern, blue and orange plaid pajama pants, and yellow and green striped socks. They didn't like this pink girl. She seemed prissy._

_Jay and Judi thought the same when they talked to her about babysitting. When they met her, they knew she was girly, because she was wearing basically the same outfit, except yellow instead of pink.. This girl was going to have a hard time dealing with their kids, that's for sure. _

_Claire and Todd grinned evilly at each other, this girl wasn't going to be hard to crack. They went through babysitters like rich people went through cosmetic procedures, since none of them could deal with Claire and Todd. Only one, out of fifteen, had ever been liked by them, but she was sick. That's why poor Kaylee had to watch them. _

_They really did feel sorry for her, but it was part of their reputation at daycare. Everyone there, even the adults, knew that they were a couple of troublemakers, and they respected their normal sitter, Maria-Anne. Maria-Anne was a legend at the daycare, once everyone found out that the Lyons liked her, she was the most successful babysitter in town. She sat for everyone, as long as they didn't interfere with her time with the Lyons, who were her favorite kids. Anyways, Claire and Todd made a pact that whenever they were watched by someone else, they had to destroy them in honor of Maria-Anne. So poor Kaylee had to go, and they were going to make sure that she did. _

_"Okay, Kaylee, since it's a weekend, they both have to be in bed by nine-thirty, they already cleaned themselves, so please don't let them get dirty, and for dinner let them each pick one of the frozen dinners in the freezer. They know which ones they like, and the directions are on the boxes. Make sure they brush their teeth, and do not let Todd near the garage. Seriously, do not. I have all of this written down on a yellow paper on the kitchen counter, so just read that."_

_"Yes, Mrs. Lyons. I'll make sure that Claire and Todd are okay, and that they stay out of trouble. Maria-Anne already warned me about anything Todd might try, so I'll watch him carefully. Don't worry, you and Mr. Lyons have a nice night, and I have your numbers in case I need to call."_

_"Okay. Claire, Todd, you two behave for Kaylee, understand? If I find out you did anything bad, you'll be in big trouble, alright? Okay, goodnight, honey, I love you," She said, kissing them both on the cheek, then Jay hugged them. _

_"Okay, Mommy, I love you! Bye! Bye Daddy!" they said, then as soon as the door shut they dropped the sweet smiles and replaced them with evil ones. They sat perfectly still, with their arms crossed, and stared at Kaylee. _

_"What do you guys want to do? It's only six," Kaylee asked, but she didn't seem nearly as sophisticated as when their parents were there. She wasn't standing up straight, and her eyes looked bored and uncaring. She crossed her arms, then looked at them impatiently. "Well? Why are you just sitting there?"_

_"We can't get down." Todd said calmly. Kaylee rolled her eyes and lifted them off the chairs, not bothering to tuck them back under the table. They could hear her mutter 'dumb brats' under her breath. Oh yes, she was going down._

_"Okay, go watch TV or something. Just don't cause any trouble, or get hurt. I don't wanna have to call your parents," she said, digging in her purse and pulling out her phone. She sounded irritated. Then she called someone and started talking. _

_"Hey April...yeah, I'm at the Lyons's now...I think it's like Todd and Claire or something, I don't care...OMG, are you serious?! Like, yeah...I know, she's like such a whore...with that guy?...That guy?...Even that guy?...I don't even know that guy!...OMG, that is so crazy...Who else knows?...Just her?..And her?...And them?...And him?...And her? OMG She knows?!...Woww..."_

_Claire and Todd looked at each other and nodded. This was great for their plan. She isn't even paying attention, which kind of hurt their self esteem. I mean, weren't they entertaining enough? Gosh..._

_Anyways, Todd went into the kitchen without her noticing. Claire stayed. She stood perfectly still, exactly where Kaylee set her down from the chair, and stared at her, unblinking. Which she had gotten quite good at, after all those unfortunate sitters. Kaylee didn't notice for a full two minutes, but when she did, she sighed, annoyed. _

_"Hold on, April..." She pulled her phone away from her head and pulled an ugly face at Claire. "What do you want?" She snapped._

_Claire didn't react, just stayed there like a statue. Todd walked back in with a bucket full of some nasty mystery liquid. "Oh my god, what is that?" Kaylee whined, covering her nose and mouth with her hand and snapping her phone shut. "It's disgusting, get it out you brat!" _

_Todd just pulled a small bag of water balloons from inside of his sock and handed it to Claire, who showed signs for life for the first time since being freed from the tall chair. She opened it neatly, leaving a straight tear, and poured the balloons onto the carpet and started organizing them by color. Todd set the bucket next to her and left. _

"Wait, what? Water balloons, mystery liquid? Where the hell are you going with this?" Cam interrupted my amazing story. He was laughing a little, and I whacked him with a PillowPet.

"Where does it sound like I'm going with this, Cam? Really, where?" I rolled my eyes. It seemed pretty obvious what me and Todd did to that girl.

"Did you...did you guys really throw balloons filled with some nasty mystery at her? Oh my God!" He was laughing harder now, and I took that time to appreciate just how freaking attractive he is. Damn.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Claire! That's so mean, why did you guys have to do that?"

"You heard my awesome flashback! She wasn't our normal girl, and she was being a bitch anyways..." I was blushing a little, and playing with some of my hair. I added more blue to it, the white-blonde still started fading into blue at my neck, becoming solid color at my collarbone till the tips of my hair at the bottom of my ribcage, but now my fringe had streaks added to the it, and the tips were a darker shade. The white-blonde also started getting whiter and more silvery in certain lights because the weather was getting even colder. It looked really cool.

"But _still_...what happened, exactly?" Cam had calmed down a bit now, and had taken my hair from me to play with. I swear, I'm pretty sure he thinks it's a leash for him to use on me, when we're in public and I get too far away from him. Far away being two or three feet.

"Well, we filled up the balloons, still not talking, and I stared at her while Todd took them all and pretended to hide them. When he came back, he gave me one and we walked away and hid. After a while she calmed down and watched TV with me, and Todd hid and whenever she saw him, he was looking at her and holding a balloon. She got really creeped out, and wouldn't leave me alone until my parents got home"

"When they did get home, they asked her why we weren't in bed yet and if we ate and stuff, and she seriously did _not_ know what to do. She got all flustered and stuttery, then just flipped out and said, 'YOUR KIDS ARE EVIL!' and ran out, in tears. I don't even know why she was crying, we didn't do anything to her."

After I finished, Cam was staring at me. "What?" I asked, and took some of my hair from him and started braiding it. I do that alot, especially when I'm nervous or something.

He just shakes his head and hugs me, saying, "Oh God, Claire..." He's smiling when he pulls away though, so I'm cool. After a few seconds, we both start laughing, and that's when my dad walks in.

What now, Dad, guess who's not getting pregnant? Me!

He says hi and makes up some excuse for walking in, which for him is 'oh hey just making sure my daughter isn't a whore,' then leaves. After he leaves, Cam looks at me, blushing a little. "Does he really think I'm gonna try and have sex with you when him and Todd are in the same building? In the same neighborhood? When Massie is always walking in because she doesn't care who's here, it's her guesthouse?"

"Yeah...at least they like you. If they didn't, we wouldn't be allowed to close the door," I pointed out, and he nodded. We're both quiet for a minute, then I start smirking.

"What?" He asks, noticing my grin.

"Well, now that he know's we're not fucking in here, he's not gonna check up anymore..." He gets it and grins at me, pulling me back onto his lap and tugging my thighs closer so I'm straddling him again.

Yeah...story time is over for now. We have something much more interesting to do at the moment.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SO WHATCHA THINK? i know the flashback is kinda stupid, since i didn't really get into how they made her cry, but i kept trying and it was just really bad. so i decided to add more clam-y stuffs to it. which is always good. **

**ADKOC probably only has a couple or so chapters left, so **_**Adventures in Westchester **_**is going to be up. i know i've been gone for a bit, but the dreaded prison, i mean school, has started up again and i'm still getting used to actually sleeping at night and shit like that. i'm also in a harder math class, and the teacher actually collects the homework, i know scary right, so i usually get home, read fanfiction until i really need to do that stupid homework, then read more and eat food. so i won't be updating as much. BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL WORK ON IT EVERY WEEKEND, EVEN IF I DID DURING THE WEEK. since i just promised and said promise will be posted for the world to see and hold against me, i have to stick to it now. fuck...**

**anyways, i'm gonna add a couple more chapters to ADKOC, and the last update on that story will probably be an AN saying that the sequel has been posted and the grand announcement of the next story that you guys helped me pick. said choice will probably not be much of a surpise, if you read the reviews, so yeah...**

**ANYWAYS, review! the last chapter only got like three, and it took a bit longer than usual to get it. and i really liked that chapter too, damn. so i refuse to update unless there's at least three reviews. i would say five, but i like three better and i'd have to wait longer for five and that's just no.**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**-sarah :) **


	16. fine free whatever

**Hey guys! so here's the new chapter...awesome, right? so i have to stick to that promise i made...and that promise means that i'm not only going to work on chapters during the school week, but update at least once a week, probably on weekends. i'm really tired...i'm writing this at like 11:27 pm because i drank alot of soda mixed with kool-aid. **

**anyways, on to the story now...**

**I do not own the Clique. **

**btw, tell me if you noticed the part i got from **_**that '70s show**_**!**

**Briarwood Academy**

**Soccer Fields**

**Bleachers**

**Claire's POV**

Cam led me back to the seats and left because the game was gonna start. Before I went up to the girls, he pulled me back and said in me ear, "Remember, I am so showing you off when the game's over." I smiled and nodded, but I noticed Josh freaking glaring at Cam. Okay, this is getting weird. Seriously.

So now I'm going to the top row, because of course the girls pick that as their spot. Massie's grinning at me, and- what the hell?

Okay, I know that Todd came here with Tiny Nathan, but is that my little dork of a brother talking to a _girl_? A cute girl? This is surely some apocalyptic warning from God. I'll look into this later. By the way, I shuddered when I passed them and Todd noticed and flipped me off when the girl wasn't looking. Nice, Todd. Stay classy.

"What happened?" Massie asked, yanking me down onto my seat. "Nothing much, he told me he was just making sure I came here because he wanted me for good luck," I pause to blush again while Massie giggle-squeals. Seriously, she is just like Meena! Well, if Meena dressed like a rich girl and acted poised and sophisticated in public. She's the more Westchestery version.

"That's so cute! What else, what else?" Thankfully, Alicia is too busy talking with Dylan about this hot guy Dylan's mom had on her show to notice, and Kristen is actually paying attention to the game. I mean, I like soccer, I'm pretty good at it, but I don't care about sports. I'm more into art and music and literature and shit. I know, I'm so cool.

"Well, he told me that he's going to show me off after the game," I giggled again. This town is seriously affecting my brain, I never giggled this much or _ever_ acted this girly before I moved here. Probably because I didn't really have friends back in Orlando.

"Yep, that sounds like Cam. D'you know you're the first girl he's actually _liked_?" No, no I did not. But I like this. I feel special. "Yeah, before you, he's never really went out with girls. I mean, he's been on dates, most of them forced by Derrick or me, but they've all sucked, according to him. And then you moved here and fucked around with everyone's lives-" okay, I would take offense to that, but I have strange pride in being weird. anyways, "-and he saw you at the welcome party, and he just acted all dazed for the rest of the night. I don't think he was even paying attention to what was going on. It was pretty funny, I stuck a piece of food on his nose and he didn't notice,"

Well then. I feel nice and somewhat awkward about this. At least I know that he likes me for real. Unlike that fucking asshole in Flori- yep not gonna think about that. I know I'm _alot_ different from most of the girls here, except for maybe Layne, Meena, Heather, and a few others, but only me? Cool.

"Oh, um...that's cool," I say awkwardly, and Massie rolls her eyes at me. "It's a good thing, Claire. For both of you. I think he's never been with anyone before because he's different from the other guys. Y'know, Derrick and the guys. He's more quiet and sensitive, and he's really into music and the arts and stuff, like you. He doesn't like Westchester people. So, he got all dazed and confused at the party because he didn't really think cool girls were able to exist here. Which I take offense to, by the way, I'm awesome."

I laugh, and then we change the subject and I don't feel weird anymore. During the game, Cam keeps looking at me and smiling, like last time, and I smile back. When the game is over, with the Tomahawks winning, we all go down to talk to the guys. We get down and say hey, and I notice that they all go in little pairs but still stay in a circle. The pairs are Massie and Derrick, Kris and the guy who I found out is Kemp, Dylan and Chris, Alicia and Josh, who looks a little uncomfortable with her and keeps side-glancing at me, and me and Cam. Derrick has his arm around Massie's shoulders, and she's blushing. Alicia had grabbed Josh's hand and he awkwardly kissed her hello. Kemp and Kris look like they're just friends, and I'm pretty sure Chris likes Dylan. Cam gently pulled me towards him, quickly kissed me(which earned a smirk from Massie, yet another weird look from Josh, and raised eyebrows and a grin from Derrick), and slid his arm around my waist.

"Great game, guys. That other team sucked," Kristen says.

Derrick grinned and tightened his arm around Massie. "Yeah, that was one of their worst matches."

We all talk for a while, and I keep freaking noticing Josh looking at me. Fuck. The boyfriend(I'm guessing, since he kissed her and she obviously likes him) of one of my best friends is now stalking me somewhat. Fantastic. No, really. After a few minutes, Chris asks, "Hey, we should all go to Slice of Heaven, since we won." Dylan grins and goes, "Yeah, we always go there when one of us wins, let's go!" Everyone agrees and we go to Slice of Heaven, this pizza place that's supposed to be amazing.

**Westchester**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Massie's POV**

We're all here in our usual circle booth. We're regulars here, and the whole place knows not to care when we're loud because we've been going here longer than anyone. Even the workers here know us and make sure no one besides us ever sits at this booth. We got here a few minutes ago, and we're waiting for our pizza. We all talk and stuff, and after about half an hour, God decides to challenge us with the arrival of a few fake-blonde whores.

Oh, joy.

The everyone in the room visibly cringes, and our whole booth sighs. Fucking Olivia Ryans. And her friends, whose names none of us care to find out. Derrick and Cam groan, Josh and Chris roll their eyes, even Kemp who is somewhat of a manwhore and the most pervy out of all the guys looks bored and irritated. Alicia grips the drink in her hand a little tighter, Kristen and Dylan exchange a look, Claire says 'goddammit' under her breath, and I just observe everyone's reactions. I knew since Monday in the Cafe that this was going to be a bad Olivia week. We can all usually predict them, even Claire can by now.

"Hey guys, we didn't know you'd be here!" Um. Yes you did. Everyone in Westchester knows that we're a pretty close group and that we have traditions. You wrote the fucking stalker blog on it. "Do you mind if we join you? Since we're friends and all," She smiles creepily, and the Clones are each staring 'seductively(translation:stalkerishly)' at a different boy.

"Yes. Yes we do mind. And we're not friends, I thought we made that clear," Cam says, and we all snicker. Olivia looks angry for a second, but hides it. Badly, but since all of her expressions are fake it doesn't show.

"Oh, you're so _funny_! Well, since your booth is all taken up because of those skanks, we'll just take this one here. You should join us, we're _way_ more fun, if you know what I'm saying," She sneers(terrifyingly) and winks(again, this is scary) at the guys. Her and the clones slither over to the table _right next to us_, and make a show of sitting down. They do this in what they seem to think is a sexy way, bending over to set down their knockoff bags, rubbing their legs together as they walk, and squirming around so it looks like they're getting comfortable. It's actually pretty nasty, but they don't know that.

Derrick tensed up a little when she called us skanks, but we don't fucking care what she says by now. I mean, we all refuse to feel any emotion about anything Olivia and her minions say or do, because she's not even worth it. This doesn't mean we let it slide, when it gets to be too much we still set her whore ass straight.

"Excuse me, did you just call them skanks? Why in the fuck would you do that?" Josh asks, and he looks kind of scary. The guys have always been protective of us, not because of any of our romantical feelings but the fact that we're pretty much each other's only real friends. And they think that since they're the guys they have to be protective because it's some law in the stupid guy book of pride.

Olivia looks confused, but answers, "Yeah? What about it, it's not like they're any better than _we_ are in any way. I mean, there's no comparison, we're practically perfect!"

Where the hell did she get that idea? If perfect means that you're easy, slutty, bitchy, jealous, fake, fucking _hideous_, and again, _way too freaking easy_, then sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.

"Shut up Olivia, everyone knows you've always been jealous of them. And what do you mean, no comparison? It's not like anyone respects you, so..." Derrick trails off. I'm surprised, he's never mean. Seriously, he just can't be mean to anyone. Well, Olivia doesn't really count, she's just...ugh.

"OMG, what are you _talking _about? _We're _the girls that everyone wants to hook up with, I mean...how many guys have _they _been with? Combined? Three, maybe? Ha, like anyone respects them, nobody's even fucked one of them!"

What. The. Fuck. OH, I GET IT. 'Respect' is when everyone fucks you, right. Because while people are in line to fuck you, _everyone_ is going on about how respectable you are. Totally.

Derrick laughed. Kind of sarcastically. "Dude, that isn't respect. That's guys being horny and just wanting to fuck. I think you're a little confused there." All of us laugh, partly because he found this so hilarious, partly because of how true it is compared to Olivia's shit logic, and partly because Olivia looked shocked and angry.

"Whatever, dork. I guess you just aren't ready for a real girl yet, so you decided to go for the bitchy prude." All of us gasp. I am not a fucking prude, just because I don't treat my vagina like a drive-through and have standards, such as the person actually having to love and care about me and waiting till it's right doesn't mean I'm a prude. Slut.

"Oh fuck off, Olivia, just because you fuck with anything with a pulse doesn't mean everyone should throw away their dignity and become prostitutes, too! I am _so_ sorry that you're just a cheap whore!" Claire snaps at her. Everyone gasps and snickers and everyone in the room is watching us and most of the kids who understand what we're saying are laughing. One twelve-ish looking girl has got her phone out and is taking a video.

"_What _did you just call me?! I am _not _cheap!"

"Fine. Free. Whatever." Claire is casually inspecting her pizza, smirking. Cam is staring at her with his mouth-open, sort of laughing but not completely because he's shocked. Alicia's eyes are wide and she's rapid-texting the whole fight, probably to Meena and the girls. Dylan is laughing quietly, along with Chris and Kristen. Kemp and Josh high-fived and 'ohh'-ed. Derrick is laughing so hard he isn't making a sound, and he fell out of the booth. I almost spit out my drink, but I managed to save myself, then swallowed, hard.

Olivia sputtered around, shocked and angry and she didn't have a comeback. Her clones, whose names I will probably never learn, not that I care, are shocked and unsure of what to do. "Uh...uh..." Her orange-sprayed face is turning a redder color, and it makes the bright blue eyeshadow and almost neon pink lipstick slathered over with way too much bad-quality lipgloss stand out in an even more unattractive way than usual.

Derrick had calmed down a little, at least enough to wipe his eyes and climb back into his seat. "Dude, f-face it, Olivia, ev-vryone thinks the same. You-you should just see the scorecard!" All the girls look at him in confusion, and the guys with a 'dude-you-said-too-much-shutthefuckup-_now_' look. He doesn't notice, he's still slightly hysteric.

"What's the scorecard?" Alicia asks curiously. Nobody is paying attention to Olivia even though she keeps coughing and waving her arms, so she stomped her foot and with her minions.

"Um..." He realized what he did wrong since the guys are staring at him. "N-Nothing. I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't say anything about the scorecard, nope nothing at all! Heh heh..heh...yeah..." Now, everyone in our little group is great at lying, but not to each other. Well, us girls can lie to anyone, cause we're girls, but the guys can_not_ lie to us. At all.

Josh groans and Kemp rubs his temples. Chris smacks the back of Derrick's head, and apparently Cam doesn't have anything to be ashamed of in this whole scorecard thing, because he's happily playing with Claire's hair and watching the guys sputter, amused.

"Derrick, you're the worst liar ever. What's the scorecard?" Alicia presses, and all of the girls lean forward in our gossip/tell me now postition. Except for Claire, who doesn't know what the hell we're doing and isn't paying attention anyways, she's giggling at something Cam said in her ear. God, she's perfect for him, he's gonna be _so _whipped by the end of the week.

Josh sighs and scoots away from Alicia a little, so whatever this scorecard is might make Alicia slap him. Now, Alicia's pretty weak unless you _really _piss her off, but her nails are long and hurt like hell. Chris winces a little, because he's been fawning over Dylan for a while now and doesn't want her mad at him. Kemp grunts at Derrick to just get it over with. And Cam is probably pissing them all off, snickering at them and pulling Claire into his lap. I heard one of them, I think it's Chris, mutter 'show off' under his breath.

"Well," Derrick chuckles nervously, "You see..."

**another cliffy, because i'm evil and am trying to make it to twenty chapters, including those fake AN chapters that will be announcing when the sequel is up and the new story. the next couple chapters are probs gonna be kind of like fillers, with some maybe some olivia plans that fail miserably, just showing how all of the group-drama is calming down and everyone is pretty much happy. **

**okay, please times 47829067257209 leave a review, and my question for today is should i start more than one new story?(not counting the sequel, because its just oneshots and i can update whenever becasue i like writing them and its easy for me) i want to do one story that i told you about, but i also wanna do another. i think i will, because when i'm stuck on one but wanna write something, then it can and you guys have another story to read, if you like it. i dunno, tell me what you think.**

**other question: what do you guys think the scorecard is? tell me, i might alter what i already have it as a bit with your ideas. **

**k, bye awesome people, it's past my bedtime! no seriously, it is. **

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**-sarah**


	17. i can't even read it

**hayhayhay. so i found out that i'm a nerd today. i got this paper from my school saying i qualify for this smart people thing that can help in the future, and i got my important-end-of-the-year-test results back a couple days ago, and i got advanced in language arts and math. oh yeah, i'm so cool, you can tell i have a thriving social life. heh heh...heh. *sniffle***

**on a less sarcastic and dorky note, i decided that i'm going to do the more than one story thing i brought up last chapter. so it's gonna be the sequel, the story you guys want me to do the most, and another one that i'm going to pick myself. **

**btw, i said that i'm trying to get to twenty chapters, so they're probs gonna be around the same length as that last one, and they might have cliffies so i don't put too much in one chapter(also to be an asshole and tease you guys because i get more reviews when there's cliffhangers).**

**I do not own the Clique.**

**Westchester**

**Slice of Heaven**

**Claire's POV**

Derrick was nervously telling us what that scorecard shit is. I'm curious, all the guys except for the freaky-eyed dork with his arm around me seem nervous and kind of guilty. Not ashamed guilty, I-know-it's-wrong-but-I-had-to-it-was-too-awesome guilty.

"You see, um, when Olivia first started being a whore-"

"Way back in the olden days, when we all made our own butter-" Kemp adds, and he slaps his hand with Chris.

"And a bunch of guys were talking about how she, um, did stuff, and one of them said they should keep track of how easy she is, since he was bragging and being a douche," He stops for a second, looking at all of our reactions in case the guys need to run. I don't know why it's so bad, she brought this upon herself, and she'd probably be proud anyways. Alicia's got her phone out and is rapid-typing, not texting but recording it in notes. Kristen's eyebrows are raised and she's chewing slowly on the tip of her pizza, which she hasn't moved from her mouth. Dylan's resting her head on one of her fists, and is grinning a little, much to Chris's relief. Massie's eyes are wide and her mouth is open slightly. I'm just eating pizza and laughing, I pretty much know where this is going and I think it's funny.

"Oh- that's nasty! It's probably like five miles long, front and back! Wait- Can we see it?" Massie bursts out, and Derrick's shoulders relax. The guys chuckle nervously, not completely sure they're not in trouble. I don't see why they would be, it's funny.

"Wait, is that it?" I ask, and Kemp nods almost _too_ quickly. "Then why were you guys all jumpy? It's not even bad, and no one likes Olivia, so..." I trail off. Chris tenses up just a little, Cam snorts and gets glared at, Kemp stutters a bit, Josh winces, and Derrick's eyes widen. "Well? Don't try to say nothing, we all saw you get all nervous again!"

"Yeah, Derrick. Go on, tell them about a...ahh, I don't know, _list_ or somethi-" Cam starts, but gets cut off when Josh stuffs a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Hmm, a list? What is he talking about, guys?" Massie asks suspiciously, and the girls lean forward again. Cam is laughing by now, as he's stopped choking on the mouthful of pizza Josh force-fed him, and it's making me wiggle a bit because I'm on his lap.

"Nothing, he didn't say anything, Cam is just a dumbass, what list, heh, yeah..." Wow, they are shit liars.

The girls all exchange this look, and Dylan turns to Chris and smiles sweetly. The guys all groan, but Chris is too busy staring at her face longingly to notice. Cam just said 'yep, they're screwed' in my ear. Which didn't make me giggle like a little bitch, nope not at all. I'm lying, by the way.

"Chris?" She says innocently. His eyes light up and he snaps his head a bit higher. "Yeah, Dyl?" He stutters. "What's the list? Why can't you tell me? I thought I was your friend..." She trails off, and she makes her voice all innocent and sweet and a bit hurt at the end. He's a goner. He shakes his head quickly, and says in a rush, "Of course you're my friend, Dylan, I'll tell you what the list is!"

The guys groan, and Josh facepalms. Chris realizes what he said and goes, "No! Wait, I can't tell you, I don't even know what they're talking about! Yeah, um, yeah. Heh, heh..heh."

Dylan widens her eyes and gets a little more hurt-sounding. "But Chris, you said you would tell me! You wouldn't..._lie_ to me, would you? Chris?"

He's stuttering and shaking his head and looking around, confused and jumpy and nervous and it's quite funny, really. Massie, Kristen, and Alicia are smiling at the guys with pride. Dylan is still staring at Chris, and her eyes are wide and hopeful, and she's leaning into him a bit so her boobs are about an inch from his arm and he can tell they're there and is all flustered. Derrick is shaking his head, Josh has got his head resting on his fists, Kemp is rubbing his temples again, and Cam is laughing. He's really entertained by all this, and he pulled me closer on his lap so he could wrap his arms tighter around my waist.

Dylan put her hand on his arm and is stroking it softly, and his face is so red. "C'mon, Chris, please tell me? Please?"

"Uh..uh.."

"_Fine_, we'll tell you but only cause Chris is about to burst into flames!" Derrick snaps first, defeated. Chris gasps, relieved, and is now taking deep breaths. I suspect that he doesn't do well under pressure, at least within the group. Especially with Dylan. She's smiling and side-hugged Chris, who sort of choked a little. His glasses are all lopsided now, and his face is slowly turning back to it's normal color.

"Okay, the guys that made the scorecard also made a list-"

"Yeah, no shit," Massie rolls her eyes.

"_Anyways_, the list is of..."

"Spit it out already!"

"The list is about all the girls at OCD!" He shuts his eyes after saying it, then slowly peeks out at Massie. Her head is cocked to the side, and she's twirling a shiny lock of hair around her pointer finger.

"What does the list say?"

"Well, it's online, and there are a bunch of different categories-"

"-Like hottest, coolest, how fuckable, how popular-" Kemp adds.

"-And also on personalities-" Josh says, because Kemp wasn't about to say any non-pervy ones any time soon.

"-And a bunch of other little things, too. You guys are at the top of alot of them. Even Claire is by now," Derrick says.

"That's why we didn't wanna tell you. You know, it's not exactly...ya know," Josh explains.

The girls look uninterested. "Oh, is that it? Because the OCD girls have one for Briarwood, too," Alicia tells them, inspecting her perfect nails.

The guys look dumbfounded. Haha, look at me, using big words. I'm so smart. Well, no shit, I'm on a scholarship. Anyways. Even Cam looked shocked, and he was the one laughing over this whole thing.

"Wait, what? But.. who made it? What's it like?" Kemp asks.

"It's pretty much exactly what you guys said, and you guys are at the top of alot of them, too. We suspected that both schools had one, so we're not surprised," Kristen explains to them, and they all sit with their mouths open slightly.

After they snap out of it, things are normal again, and later we leave. I need to ask Massie about that list shit, it sounds interesting.

**Westchester**

**The Block Estate**

**No One's POV**

Massie and Claire get out of the Range Rover and walk to the guesthouse. Claire walks in first, quietly, to see if the creepy little boys are there. For once, they aren't, it's just Todd watching TV. Her and Massie walk in, say hey to Todd, and go to Claire's room.

"So, Claire, you and Cammy boy were getting pretty touchy-feely today. Care to comment?" Massie smirks, raising an eyebrow at Claire, probably talking about how he always had an arm around her, or how they made out before going home. Claire was sprawled out on a fluffy hot-pink rug she pulled from under her bed, and Massie was sideways on the bed with her head upside-down to stare at Claire.

Claire blushed a little and grabbed a bag of chocolate-covered gummy bears. "No. I already told you what happened, so..."

Massie grinned at her and flopped over on the bed to stretch out on her stomach. "Mmm, sure...Whaddaya think about that list thing? I wonder what we're in on it..."

"Oh yeah, were you serious about the Briarwood one?" Claire asked, while chewing on like seven bears.

"Yeah. You wanna see it? It's this little website thing, and there are alot of categories. Ooh! I should ask Derrick about the one for OCD. He _did _say we're on top for most of them, but they probably have a few different lists than ours..." Massie trailed off, looking at her nails. They had a perfect French manicure, same with her toes, both done professionally at the salon she goes to, Jakkob's. She's good friends with Jakkob, the owner, and she can pretty much get whatever she wants when she wants it there. Claire, on the other hand, has a giant collection of nail polish with an entire drawer filled with colors. Right now, her toes are royal blue and her fingers are lime green with purple sparkles, except both middle fingers are black.

"I dunno. Isn't it kinda weird, getting ranked and shit? I mean, how is it decided whre people are on the lists? Both lists? I wonder who does it..."

Her and Massie talked for a bit. After a while, Claire interuptted something Massie was saying about taking Claire to Jakkob's to get her hair treated because it was sort of damaged from all the sprays, bleaches, dyes, and heat Claire's put in it over the years and shrieked, "Oh my God, I forgot to ask Todd about that girl!" and runs out of the room.

"What? Wait, what girl? What Todd? Oh-" Massie says to herself, but Claire comes back in the room, dragging Todd in by the arm.

"What the hell, Claire, I was in the middle of Tom and Jerry!" Todd whines, but Claire doesn't listen.

"Todd, who was that girl you were talking to at the game?"

Todd blushes a little, then says, "Oh, um...That was Brandy."

Massie cocks her head and squints. "Brandy Nolans? She's cute. Do you like her?"

Todd blushes again and looks at his feet. "Kinda..." while Claire says, "Who's Brandy Nolans?"

Massie squeals(of course) and says, "Aw! That's so cute, have you asked her out?"

His eyes widen and he shakes his head quickly. "No, I wanna get to know her more first. Besides, we just met a few days ago, I don't even know if she likes me or not.." he rambles on a little.

"So? Claire and Cam only met a few days ago, and he's already made out with her! I can find out if she likes you or not, do you want me to? I won't say anything about you liking her, don't worry," Massie says.

"Who's Brandy Nolans?" Claire asks again, and Massie goes to Claire's computer and opens up the OCD website.

"She's a seventh-grader at OCD. I've met her, she's nice. I think she'd be perfect for Todd!" Massie went to the 'students' link, then went to 'seventh grade.' She scrolled past down the page, stopping at the 'N' section. After clicking on Brandy's name, a page came up with a girl's ID picture, a full-body version of the picture, and some basic information about her grades and stuff.

The pictures had a skinny girl with glossy light brown hair. It went just past her chest, which looked like A-cups since she's so skinny and still young. Her hair was straight and thick-looking, and the tips curled inwards a bit. It had some natural blondish tints, and she had a thin layer of bangs that were swept to the side a bit so you could see her eyes. Her big eyes were brownish-green, with a few honey-colored flecks. Her cheeks had a natural pinkish blush, and her skin was clear. In the full-body picture, you could see she was very skinny, but not unhealthy-looking. She was wearing a navy blue blouse, a floral patterned demin skirt, and cream-colored leggings. Her flats her yellow with red polka dots.

Brandy's style seemed like a mix of Massie and Layne, and she was really cute. Her information thing said that she had all A's and B's, she was in the drama club, and she volunteers at the pet shop.

"I wanna meet her!" Claire said excitedly. "She seems cool, I'm glad to say that Todd does _not_ have shitty taste in girls, good job, bro!"

Todd blushed a little more and said, "Shut up..."

After harassing him for a few more minutes, he left. "I'm gonna talk to her at OCD tomorrow. I wanna see if she likes him or not, I hope she does.."

_Later..._

Massie was laying on her bed in pink silk pajamas. She was just about to turn off her laptop when she got an IM from Olivia. Oh god.

**blondebeauty: watz up bich, juz wntd 2 let u no tht ur ovr at OCD. im gunna b da alfa no, and im gunna steel ur frendz, 2. im alreddy plnning, and i no how 2 tak ovr so u shud juz leeve west chestr rite no**

She struggled to read. Olivia was more of a dumbass than she thought, she couldn't even spell Westchester right and she's been living here her whole life!

**massikur: u have no idea how hard that was to read. there's this thing called a dictionary. go check it out sometime.**

**blondebeauty: watevr, bich, juz warnin u. im alreddy wrkin on steelin ur frendz, juz ask aleesha**

What? Alicia used to be sort of friends with Olivia in the sixth grade since they were in the same dance class at BADS, but Olivia started getting really jealous and bitchy when she became friends with Massie. She tried to make Alicia join her clique, but Alicia refused because Olivia wasn't being a friend anymore and she had changed alot. She used to be confused and giggly about everything since she wasn't very smart, but still fun to hang out with if you didn't mind her saying things that didn't make _any _sense. But when Massie started getting popular, she started being mean and bitchy and controlling. She also started getting plastic surgery, and spray tans, and wearing five pounds of makeup, and bleaching her teeth, and buying a bunch of knockoff everything because she couldn't afford the real thing. Olivia actually used to be kind of pretty before that. She had blondish-brown, but mostly brown, hair in messy ringlets, and her eyes were a grayish blue. Her nose wasn't a fake-looking wannabe ski-slope, and her teeth were slightly crooked. She tried to make Alicia leave Massie to join her clique and try to take over, but Alicia refused because Massie was being a better friend and Olivia had changed. Olivia also quit dance.

**massikur: what are u talking about?**

**blondebeauty: im takin ovr, bich**

**blondebeauty: mee n da blonde babes r gunna b da alfas**

**massikur: why do u call urselves the blonde babes when none of u are blonde? u all have brown hair**

**blondebeauty: watevr, juz b reddy 2 crsh n brrn tmrw at OCD, im gunna b da alfa no**

_**blondebeauty has logged off**_

Massie was confused. Not only because she got a headache from reading Olivia's spelling, but about that part with Alicia. Alicia had publicly declared her hatred for Olivia a long time ago. She decided to call her.

"Hey Alicia?"

"Hey Mass, what's up?"

"Has Olivia tried talking to you lately? Because I just had the weirdest freaking IM chat with her, I swear..."

*laugh* "Yeah, she sent me this stupid email earlier, I'll send it to you, it was _so _hard to read!"

"Yeah, I got a headache from her spelling, she even spelled Westchester wrong!"

"Haha, yeah, she's such a ditz. And a whore. Anyways, I just emailed her email to you, so you can read it. I gotta go now, my mom is calling me down."

"Kay, bye Leesh! Thanks!"

"Bye!"

Massie went and opened up her email, and she had one new message from Alicia.

**To: Massie Block (thegreatmassikur)**

**From: Alicia Rivera (holadancergirl)**

**Subject: Olivia's dumbass email**

**Okay, here's her stupid message. Don't be surprised if you can't read it. Bye!**

_**hay aleesha!**_

_**OMG, y rn't we frendz nymore!1! i totali miss u, n i want u 2 join da blonde babes! i no u rn't blonde, but neither am i, so u can juz dye it. i no u dun't lyke maysie cuz she's a huge bich, so u need 2 join! we use 2 b such grate frendz, but maysie rooned it! OMG, she's a bich. nyways, im da alfa, u can be da beta, and claudine, staci, and jennah, and rose can b da otherz. i no u've alwais wanted 2 b alfa, but im gunna b it cuz i started da clik. maibee u can be alfa 1dai, but not in mi clik. nyways, get bck 2 mi bout joining, n i hope i see u wit blonde hair tmrw!1!**_

_**bibi!**_

_**livvy ;)**_

**God, Massie, I can't even...does she really think I'm about to leave my bestest friends in the world to join her skank army and be one of her minions. AND OH GOD, can you imagine me with blonde hair?! Ew. **

**Heart you, bye!**

**-Leesh**

Massie was laughing by the end. Olivia's a bigger ditz than she thought.

**okay, i hope you liked the chapter! did you enjoy my attempt at olivia-speak? someone suggested that i have alicia try and be alpha, like i said in the character introductions, and i have a small (**_**small**_**) plan for that. i didn't want my character intros to be lies. **

**okay, i don't really know what to do for the next chapter right now, so i'm gonna make a preview so i at least have something that i have to include in it. then, since i have to add it, it might have an actual thing happening. i know, right?**

_Preview for next chapter:_

_00000_

_"Alicia, what the hell? I-I thought..."_

_00000_

_"What the fuck, Josh, I don't want to hear your kinky fantasies about my girlfriend!"_

_00000_

_"Well, then. This is awkward. I think you should go make sure she's okay, since, ya know, you just indirectly made her cry..."_

_00000"_

_"Ha! I knew it!" "Um, I'm just gonna...go."_

_00000_

**do you like my preview? tell me what you think the lines are for. you can all probably guess who's saying the second one, but why? mwahahaha. i don't know why i just did that.**

**question of the day: what are your favorite and least favorite clique books and why? i'm curious. like curious george.**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**-sarah**


	18. gasp! dramatic chapter!

**hayhayhay. guess what guys? i dyed my hair again! now it's lavender, but there are some light brownish bits mixed in everywhere, so you can't really tell unless you look at it that it's this big mess of lavender, brown, and some grayish bits. it's awesome.**

**anyways.**

**so i told you guys that i'm going to be starting more than one story, right? one is the one you guys picked from the help me chapter, one is the ADKOC sequel, and one is an amazing idea(if i do say so my self, which i totally do) that i got yesterday and i thought it would be fucking amazing ohmygodohmygod. there's probably just a couple chapters left of ADKOC, sobsobsniffle, so thank you all for sticking with me and the story the whole way! you guys are awesome, seriously. you all deserve something awesome, like a hug from kellin quinn or something. oh god, i want one. so badly.**

**anyways. again.**

**here's the next chapter, and i hope you like it!**

**I do not own the Clique.**

**The Rivera's Mansion**

**Alicia's Room**

**No One's POV**

"...Kay, bye Leesh! Thanks!"

"Bye!"

Alicia put down her phone and sighed. She's just sent Olivia's email to Massie, and she was thinking about what it said. Her and Olivia used to be good friends, why did she have to change so much? Now she doesn't even know who Olivia really is, or if the old her is still there.

Sure, she hated her now, but it wasn't the old Olivia she hated. It was the new, fake, bitchy Olivia. She still missed the old Olivia with the messy brown ringlets and puggish nose and the Limited Too messenger bag and love of dance. Her and Alicia would talk about dance class and clothes and boys and how that one girl had a piece of lettuce stuck in her teeth and didn't notice and how funny it was even though it really wasn't after you think about it. They had sleepovers and would carpool to dance with matching outfits and hairstyles. And Olivia would copy Alicia's homework because she tried doing it the night before, she really did, but ended up getting most of it wrong and Alicia didn't want her friend in trouble.

Alicia stopped reminiscing because sometimes it still hurt to think about how it felt when Olivia started changing. She straightened her hair so much it just stopped curling altogether and stayed thin and damaged. She bleached the hell out of it, then drowned it in blonde dye and golden highlights till it was so metallic it was blinding. She threw a huge fit until her parents paid for a nosejob, then another, then another, then lip fillers, and breast implants even though she hadn't even had time to grow them out naturally, and another nosejob. After alot more tantrums, Olivia's parents got her a credit card and she bought makeup in bright colors, slutty clothes, knockoff everything, and started getting weekly spray tans. She sold all her old clothes and shoes so she could buy even more 'beauty' products.

The hardest was when she quit dance.

_Flashback:_

_Alicia stood in front of her full-length mirror and admired her dance outfit for the day. A light pink racerback that ended almost an inch above her belly button, black yoga pants, and her favorite red dance shoes. Her hair was in two tight braids with red hairbands, and a red barrette with a pink heart held her hair our of her face. She never wore any makeup for dance, just Burt's Bees lip balm, but she still looked beautiful. _

_She got out her phone to call Olivia. She answered on the third ring._

_"What is it, Alicia?" Olivia barked. She seemed kind of irritated._

_"Um, I was just calling to tell you we're about to leave, so make sure you're ready. We do this every class, remember?" _

_Olivia sighed. "I quit dance. I need to focus on taking down Massie. You should too. I don't know why you're still hanging around with her, she's my enemy, re-_mem_-ber? God..."_

_Alicia couldn't believe this. She couldn't believe Olivia. What happened? "But, I-I thought that we were gonna be world-famous? The big dream? Remember?"_

_Olivia scoffed. "Oh my _god_, Alicia. We're good at dance, so why not use the time to work on more important matters? Like being the _Alphas_? Seriously, you need to-"_

_"No, Olivia! God, what happened to you? You used to be so fun and nice, but now you're just this...bitch!"_

_"What did you just call me? I am not a bitch! I'm just trying to be popular, Alicia, but you're the one who's not helping! Hanging around with that bitch Massie like that! She's-the-enemy! Get it through your head, and everything will be easier," Olivia snapped, then hung up. _

_End flashback..._

Yeah. That was definitely the worst.

But still...being Alpha? Yeah, it would be great, but...look what it did to Massie. Thank Gawd Claire moved here, or else it might have gotten worse. Worse like her finally driving one of them over the edge. Worse like causing a big fight and somehow causing them all to hate each other. Which would affect the group, which would of course affect the boys. They were the Group, the PC and the BBs. None of the guys actually gave two shits about being labeled as the 'BBs' but it made it easier for them to make the group. Even though they thought it was kind of stupid, needing a name. Anyways. It would just screw everything up.

Right?

Yeah. Right.

Just a stupid thought.

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Stoner Tree**

**Claire's POV**

Well. That was...hilarious.

Okay, so me and the PC had just sat down at the Stoner tree with Layne, Meena, and Heather, and we all look pretty damn hot if I had to say. Then out of nowhere, the town whore and her secondhand bitches came up, staring all expectantly at Alicia. Who had her hair all hidden. Seriously, she was wearing her precious pink baseball cap from Josh, and the rest of her hair was in a tight side-braid and tucked in the hood of her Juicy jacket. By the way, I'm surprised by how easily I can tell brands and detect knockoffs by now. It hasn't even been a month yet. But anyways. She had her red jacket mostly zipped up and her hair was all hidden and Olivia slithers over and looks at her and says, "Well?"

We all look at her, 'well what?' on our faces, and she grins at us and takes off her cap and pulls her braid out. Olivia gasps, then looks offended. "What? Alicia, what the hell? I-I thought..._Ugh_!" She sputters, then stomps away.

We all look at her like 'what the fuck?' then back at Alicia. Who's laughing. Then Massie's eyes widen, and she laughs too. What the hell.

"She...she thought..." Massie says, then calms down. Alicia giggles a bit more, then puts her pink hat back on and sighs.

"Did she really think I would dye my hair blonde and join her? What a dumbass..." Alicia shakes her head, then explains to us about Olivia's offer. We all laugh, then I look over at Olivia and the Skanks. The minions are standing in a little herd and watching Olivia, who's angrily pacing.

That was pretty much all that happened at school that day. Except for helping Massie hunt down Brandy Nolans.

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Cafe**

**Table 2**

"Hey Claire? Can you come to Table 7 with me? I wanna talk to Brandy..." I asked Claire, who was gnawing on an M&M brownie she stole from Dylan, who punched her arm and continued eating her food. That diet and exercise thing Claire's helping her with is really working. Before, she was nice and curvy, but not fat even though she thought she was. Now, she's still all curvy and hot and stuff, but she's more toned and fit. She looks really hot, no homo.

"But...my food..."

"Oh come on, Claire, it won't take long and you can take your brownie. Let's go!" I pulled her up by the arm and dragged her to Table 7, the table Brandy Nolans sat at with her friends. Brandy was in the seventh grade clique, kinda like the baby PC. Even though we don't care about that shit anymore, everyone at OCD still knows the ranks and stuff. It's kind of an old thing here, the eighth grade one picks the seventh grade one to rule for the next year, so we picked this group. It had four girls in it.

Brandy wasn't the leader, she was like the Dylan. The Kristen is Missy White, a cute girl with lightly tanned skin, fluffy brown hair, and caramel colored eyes. She was really skinny and sporty, so she's the Kristen. The second in command, or the Alicia, is Amanda Aaron. She's got thin, chin-length orange hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. The leader, or the Massie, is Bethany Samson. Bethany has bouncy blonde ringlets with brown-dyed straightened bangs, chocolate-brown eyes, and cute freckles. Me and Bethany had of course met, since I had picked them for eighth grade rulers. Their clique name was The New Goddesses. I thought it was cool. Better than some of the shit I've heard before.

"Hi Massie, did you want something?" Bethany asked cheerfully. She was always nice and happy, but serious when she needed to be. The other girls smiled warmly at her.

"I wanted to ask you something," I grinned, pulling a chair and plopping down next to Missy. "Do you guys have guys? I wanna know if you have the boys in your grade down. Or girls, whatever, I'm not gonna judge."

Bethany grins at the girls and says, "Well, I have a non-official thing with my friend Collin..." Hmm, I've seen that kid. He's good-looking, and popular. Heh heh, it's like mini versions of the PC and the guys.

"Define non-official."

"Like we haven't done anything serious yet, but we both like each other and know it. It's sort of an unspoken thing between us. You know?" Yeah. I know. That's how me and Derrick were before he finally asked me out.

"Kay. Amanda?"

Amanda tucks some hair behind her ear and says, "I'm not really looking for a real-type thing yet, but I know I can get a guy if I need one. And an approvable one, too. I can also set the girls up if necessary." Hmm. I like this girl. She doesn't fuck around.

"Good. Missy?" Missy straightens up and smiles at me.

"I'm working on this cute guy I met a few days ago, Mika Mendoza. I think I can get him to ask me out in a couple weeks. I want to take it slow, see if I really like him or if I'm just gonna get myself another stalker."

I grin, I've seen that kid before and he's pretty cute. "Nice, nice. Brandy?" I smile a little when I get to her. She blushes a little, since she's always been the most down-to-earth of the girls, and probably because Claire's here too.

"Well...I kind of like this guy I met...I just don't know if he likes me back." She looks at her nails, smiling and blushing. Aww.

Claire butts in here. "Well, if you're talking about my dork of a brother, don't worry. He likes you too." I punch her in the arm, way to be sublte, _Kuh-laire_.

Brandy looks up, excited. "Really? He does?" Her eyes are all hopeful and she's all smiley, it's so cute.

"Yeah. But don't let him know I told you. I had to harass him a bit before he admitted to it. He's such a dork..."

The baby clique giggles and looks at Brandy. She's blushing and twisting a lock of hair around in her hands.

"Listen, Todd doesn't know we're asking for him. He wanted to wait a little to see if you like him or not, so can we just tell him? Because I know that kid, it's probably gonna be a while before he can finally say it. He was red like hell when we asked if he liked you," Claire tells her.

"Wait, why did you think it was me?" Brandy asked.

"I saw him talking to you at the game, and Massie told me who you were. So can I tell him?"

"Uh..sure, I guess."

Mission accomplished. Fuck yeah.

**The Block Estate**

**Guesthouse**

**Todd's Room**

**Claire's POV**

"Hey loser, you know how you wanted to find out if that Brandy girl liked you? Well, she does. Ask her out."

Todd's head snapped up from the book he was reading. "Wh-what?"

"I asked her if she liked you. She blushed alot and said yes. So talk to her. Now." I love getting him all worked up. It's fun.

"You _asked _her? What is she had said no? I would have seemed like such a dork!" Jesus. Is that all he got from what I just told him? The girl he likes, who I think is awesome, likes him back and that's _all_ he heard. Christ.

"Goddammit, Todd, she said yes. It's all good. She was actually pretty happy when I told her-"

His mouth opens and his brown eyes get all wide. "You told her?! Claire, I said I was gonna-"

"Shut up. Listen. You like this girl, she likes you back. Stop making such a big shit about it and get yourself together," This boy is starting to get on my nerves. I know he's actually pretty cool for a redheaded little asshole, of course he's cool, _I _helped raise him, but when it comes to girls, he's freaking hopeless. What a little bitch.

After he calmed down, he went online and asked her. I stuck around to see what happened, and he got all smiley and said, "She said yes! Thanks, Claire, I guess you're not _too _much of a bitch..."

I threw a pillow at his head. "Alright. There's hope for you yet, young grasshopper." We are such dorks.

**The Block Estate**

**The Block's Mansion**

**Massie's Room**

**Massie's POV**

Me and the girls were getting ready to go over to Derrick's house. It's his turn for movie night, and the PC and Claire were in my room getting all pretty and stuff.

"Okay, Mass, we're all ready!" Kristen called out from the depths of my closet, and I went in to inspect. I know this is kind of stupid, but we got in the habit of rating each other from Skye's idiot alpha rules. It's kind of fun, since we're not all serious about it.

"Claire, we're gonna rate each other," Dylan told her, and she raised her eyebrows. "Rate each other? The fuck?"

"We rate our outfits out of ten. It's not _that _stupid!" Alicia said when Claire started laughing. After she calmed down, she said, "Alright, alright, go _rate _each other. Wouldn't wanna be a 2, or something..."

I threw a crumpled up jacket at her and said, "Okay, Leesh. You're first."

"Yay!"

Alicia was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a red Ralph Lauren polo, and her pink hat. She had got it from Josh when they started going out and used to wear it everyday, but stopped after a while. Now she likes showing it off again after all the 'aww that's so cute's' she got today after the Olivia thing. She also had white flats. Her hair was still in a side braid, but she switched sides and it isn't as tight. Her makeup was natural, as usual, and her lips had clear gloss.

"Hmm. 9.4" The girls agreed, and Claire snorted. "Okay, Dylan, you're up!"

Dylan had a white Daily Grind logo tee shirt, old cutoff Seven's, and brown leather ankle boots. Her hair was in a messy ballerina bun on the top of her head, and she had dark brown mascara and mango flavored lipgloss.

"Uh...9.3. You just need a bit more gloss, it looks like it's wearing off." She nodded and put on more gloss. The girls smiled approvingly and Claire rolled her eyes. "Kristen! You're turn!"

Kristen wore a light green tank top with dark green stripes, light wash boot cut jeans, and white Converse. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had barely any makeup on. She also had a necklace with her name on it in cursive, a birthday present from yours truly.

"9.4, and nice necklace." Claire sighed loudly. "Alright, _Kuh-laire_, you're next." She snorted and walked in the middle of all of us.

Claire was wearing an oversized purple tie-dyed tee shirt, black skinny jeans with about a gazillion wide rips and tears, almost like stripes, and Ked high tops. The Keds were covered in cartoon pineapples with a light pink backround. Her eyelids were gunmetal gray, lined with black wings, and her eyelashes were long and black. She had stopped teasing her hair so big, now she just combed it so it was all in her face. She kept shaking her head to the side every two minutes to flip it higher so she could see even though it just fell back down three seconds later. I'm surprised she hasn't cracked her neck yet.

"Wow, Claire, don't get too excited. Hmm...9.2. Even though your legs are more visible than your jeans and it kind of looks like an off-color zebra from far away." The girls snickered and Claire cracked a smile.

"Well, maybe that's the look I was going for. Zebra legs. Think I'll start a new trend?"

"Oh, most definitely."

_Later..._

I just left all the girls at Claire's. We weren't gonna leave for about another forty-five minutes, but Derrick asked me to come before everyone else. Now, I'm in his basement, where we the group always hangs out in when we're all here.

_Later but not that much I just didn't want to come up with their small talk probably about fifteen minutes or whatever..._

Oh...okay then. Derrick just left to go get some more chips, and I'm hyperventilating. We almost kissed. We were both sitting really close and he was holding my hand and we were both leaning in and our lips were about to meet when freaking Mini called him up. Mini is his housekeeper.

"Massie?" I jumped and turned around, where Derrick was standing with a bag of chips, an embarrassed grin on his face.

"Oh, hey Derrick..." I said, feeling myself turn pink. He's not gonna bring up the fact that we almost kissed, right?

"Um...about earlier..." Shit. Maybe he won't say anything. Maybe he'll just kiss me instead.

"Yeah?" I smile a little, and make my eyes all wide and hopeful. Maybe he'll get the hint.

"Well, uh.."

"Derrick?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we can pick up where we left off?" I grin at him.

He smiles back, then sets down the chips and sits next to me. He grabs me hand again. We both lean in. I close my eyes.

Lean innnn...annnnd...touchdown, bitches! I feel his lips turn up into a smile against mine, and I put a hand on his shoulder. He puts one on my waist. We're still holding hands.

He pulls back and grins at me. I smile back and lean in again. I'm about ot reach him when my phone rings. Derrick snaps back, surprised, then laughs. I pull out my phone and it's Alicia calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mass, should be leave now? Or are you two having sex or something?"

"_No_, Alicia, you guys should probably get going."

"Kay, bye! Use protection!"

I hang up and turn back to Derrick. We start talking again, and after a few minutes the doorbell rings and Cam and Josh come in. Cam looks a little like something's bugging him, but Josh looks normal. His face is just a tiny bit pink though. Hmm. We all say hey and hang out, then Chris and Kemp get here. They're in a deep discussion about Twinkies or bear cubs or something, and we all carry on with what we were doing because it doesn't look like they'll be stopping soon. Wait, did that sound sexual?

When the girls get here, I offer to go and get the door. While me and the girls except for Claire, who was getting all aquainted with Mini and whatnot, are walking to the basement, we can hear Cam and Josh's muffled voices. Cam sounds pissed off, but we can't really make out any words. I crack open the door, and we're all surprised at what we just catch Cam bursting out with:

"What the fuck, Josh, I don't wanna hear your kinky fantasies about my girlfriend!"

Well shit.

The guys don't know we just heard, because I only opened the door about an inch, so I swing open the door, and it looks pretty tense in there. Cam is glaring at Josh, who is standing there all deer-in-the-headlights mode. Derrick is sitting, wide-eyed, looking from Cam to Josh like he's watching tennis. Chris has got his mouth wide open, and his hand is frozen halfway to the bag of chips. Well, to where the bag was. Kemp is the only one enjoying this, he's got a huge grin on his face and has the chip bag in his hand, shoving them in his mouth.

They still don't notice us, until Alicia gasp-squeaks disbelievingly. Her eyes are huge and shining, and her mouth is trembling slightly. She's looking from Cam to Josh and back, like Derrick is, but her head is moving quicker, more desperate, like she's hoping one of them will say 'just kidding!' and laugh. After a second, she yelp-squeaks slightly and runs out. We hear her whimpering quietly and then hear Claire say, "Owfuck!" like it's one word.

We're all frozen until Claire wanders over, rubbing her head and holding one of Alicia's flats in her hand. "Would anyone care to explain why she just chucked her fucking shoe at me? _Jesus_..."

"Hold on," I say, then turn to Josh. "Well then. This is awkward. I think you should go make sure she's okay, since, ya know, you just indirectly made her cry..." He looked embarrassed, but nodded and left.

Claire looked at us expectantly. "Well?" She asked, waving Alicia's shoe for emphasis. Derrick sighs, then starts to explain what happened while I was getting the girls. He didn't get very far, though. When he got to a part where Josh sounded like he liked Claire, Dylan cried out, "Ha! I knew it!" When he was gonna continue, Claire held up her hand and he stopped.

"What?" He asked.

"Um, I'm just gonna...go."

"Where?"

"To go talk to them, duh."

"_What_?" Cam snapped his head up, shocked looking.

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Calm down, I'm not gonna have sex with them, I just need to play therapist for a bit. It'll be fine, you'll see." Then she left.

Well shit. So much for movie night.

No, wait. This is better than movie night.

**hurhurhur. this chapter is fucking long, i think, since i included all the stuff i put in the preview. i made the preview before i wrote the chapter, to make sure i didn't just make another filler. turns out that works pretty well. **

**so tell me what you thought. i think this was a pretty good chapter, but it doesn't matter what i think, you guys are the readers. i always think my chapters are fucking fantastilastic, anyways, so yeah. whatcha think? **

**i need at least 4 or 5 reviews before the next chapter. the last one got four, and i waited a few days, so i thought that was fine. **

****QOTD: what's your favorite band/artist?** i don't have a specific favorite, since i listen to alot of music genres, so my favorites list is on my profile. whenever i think of a new one, i add it. check out some of the music from the list, its fuckin amazing.**

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**-sarah:)**


	19. i'm the pretty sister

**hi there friend. i like fries. i want some.**

**anyways, here's the new chapter.**

**I do not own the Clique.**

**Derrick's House**

**Basement**

**Massie's POV**

Claire just left to go play therapist, or at least that's what she said. I'm really curious as to what's gonna happen, but right now I'm in Derrick's basement with a still kind of pissed off Cam, an amused Kemp, a still somewhat shocked Chris, Dylan, Kristen, and a kind of nervous Derrrick.

Well isn't this lovely.

"Wait, so what happened?" Kristen asks, since Derrick didn't finish telling us.

Derrick sighs and looks at Cam, who has mostly calmed down. Cam rolls his eyes and nods, he knows we would just keep bugging them until they told. Derrick looks back at us and says, "Well, I was asking Cam and Josh what they were talking about when they got here cause Cam seemed kind of irritated and Josh was all pink in the face, so Cam was all 'Josh was being a douche, it's nothing.' But I kept asking and Josh blurted out that he was saying that Claire was hot so Cam got all mad. Then Josh started saying some, um, _things _about her that I don't really wanna tell you guys, and that's when Cam got all mad and you guys walked in. And then Alicia ran off and Josh and Claire left and that brings us here."

"So much for movie night," Dylan snorts, then plops down next to Chris on the couch and starts eating chips. Kristen rolls her eyes and sighs slightly before going to Kemp to talk about soccer. Derrick leaves to go check if Claire, Alicia, or Josh is still in the house, so I go over to Cam.

"Hey."

"Hey, Massie."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just..I knew he liked her, I just didn't think he would go and _say_ it the way he did..."

"Oh. Well, Claire's gonna take care of it, so it'll be fine, I guess."

He snorted. "Right. Josh's probably gonna try and make out with her or something. I don't know why he likes her when he barely talks to her."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't need to."

Cam looks at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

I laugh a little. "Cam, have you seen Claire, compared to the girls here in Westchester? It's pretty obvious she's different."

"Yeah, but he loves Alicia! And he knows that I really like Claire, and I've always been so irritated by Westchester people..."

"Wow, thanks, Cam, I feel _so _loved right now, you don't even know." I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean, Massie. You guys are my friends, and you're like my sister. My ugly sister," He says that last part with a laugh, and I smack him.

"You're my ugly sister!" Me and Cam have had this fight before, he's like my brother. Cam is my best guy friend, even though he's sometimes this dark and brooding pansy. And he's really overdramatic and mysterious at times, but that's cause he's such a princess.

"Psh, _I'm _the pretty sister. You're just the unfortunate extra girl, for when I get injured," Cam says in a falsetto, and pretends to flip his hair over his shoulder. Drama queen.

"Whatever. My point is, you don't have to worry. Josh is probably just wanting her because she's new and interesting. You know him. Small attention span, he's like the penguin that jumps off cliffs when the other penguins need to test the water." Okay, did I just compare him to a penguin? Heh heh, Josh the penguin.

Cam looks at me weird and says, "Alright, Mass, just let the penguin explore the waters. I'll do that."

I pat his head. "Good boy. Now stop being such a bitch about the stupid penguin and relax. Claire really likes you, it'll be fine." He smiles, and I leave to go find Derrick.

**Derrick's neighborhood**

**Somewhere by a house**

**Claire's POV**

Where the hell are they? I need to find Alicia and Josh, I have some Dr. Phil-ing to do. And what the fuck is that honky duck noise? Wait, wait- I found Alicia. And the honky duck noise is her blowing her nose. She's sitting on a big boulder rock thing by the gate to the neighborhood. I hope she doesn't hit me with a shoe again.

"Alicia?" I call out, nervous she might attack. She just sobs a little louder. She doesn't try to kill me, so I go a bit closer. Still no change.

"Leesh?" She turns to me a little and wipes her eyes and nose. Her sobbing stops, her eyes are just watering now.

"What? I'm fine. I'm fine. Nothing's wrong," She says, doing a bad job of acting like she didn't just find out her boyfriend wants to fuck me, or something along those lines. Yeah, right.

"Leesh, I know that's not the truth. Now tell me. What's wrong?" Okay, I know it seems cruel to just make her tell me why she's crying when I know exactly why she is, and it's partially my fault. But she has to let it out, then she can go back to sane mode.

"Fine! My boyfriend, who says he fucking loves me, apparently goes around talking about _all _the goddamn things he'd like to do to _you_! Are you fucking happy now!?" She snaps, then starts crying again. I stand there, letting her cry it out for a second before I continue.

"Alicia. I'm sorry, it's gonna be fine, I promise," I say, in a soothing voice this time, and she launches herself at me and for a second I think she's gonna try and kick my ass but instead she hugs me, really fucking tight I might add. She's stronger than she looks. I slowly 'shh' her and pet her hair, which she took out of the braid and is now all wavy and messy. She crys a bit more, then calms down and pulls away. Now she's just sniffling and her eyes aren't watering anymore.

"I'm sorry, Claire, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have freaked out on you.." Alicia sniffles, and I smile and say it's okay. She cracks a small smile, and I'm like 'fuck yeah, score one for Dr. Lyons' but I don't say that out loud.

"It's okay, Leesh. C'mere, let's go back to Derrick's, it's freaking dark out and I don't wanna get abducted or anything, cause that would _really _suck," I say, tugging her arm in the direction of Derrick's place, and she laughs(as best as she can while sniffling, anyway) and we start to walk back.

"It's just, I thought he might have had a small crush on you, I just didn't want to think it was real. I-I _love _him!" She wails quietly. I nod, because it was pretty obvious to everyone he wanted a piece of this sexy bitch right here. I don't think I should say that, though.

"It's okay, Leesh. He probably doesn't _really _like me, it's just...I'm all new and interesting, I guess. He still loves you, I promise."

"Do you really think so?" She asks, looking up at me hopefully.

I smile and nod. "Yeah. I can talk to him if you want, then he'll realize he doesn't really like me. I just have to prove it to him. It'll be fine, I promise." I notice I'm saying 'I promise' alot. Oh well.

"Thanks, Claire. Thanks."

_Later..._

When we get back, Derrick and Josh are in the kitcheny area and everyone else is in the basement. Derrick raises his eyebrows at me, looks at Alicia, then looks at Josh. He doesn't say anything, then walks over to the basement while whistling. Ass.

"So..." Josh says, looking extremely uncomfortable. As he should be.

"_So_..." Alicia mocks, and her eyes get shinier. There are no words to describe how fucking awkward this room is right about now. I can't even. No.

"...This is really weird," I say. I'm not gonna beat around the bush, I live to make things weird.

"No shit," Leesh snorts, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms, stubborn girl style. I nudge her arm and mouth that I'm going to talk to him now, so she might wanna leave. She nods and stalks to the basement.

I sigh and cross my arms. "Listen, Josh, you know that you really hurt her, right?"

He looks guilty and nods. "I know, but I just...I can't explain it."

"Alright, I can tell you don't really like me that way, you're just kinda curious, I guess." He snorts at me, then says, "_Curious_? Did you hear what I said that pissed off Cam? That's some curiousity..."

"Josh, can you look me in the face and say that you really, seriously, like me? No, you can't I'm new and different and you just got interested in that fact. But can you really say that you _aren't _in love with Leesh? She's your freaking girlfriend! You gave her a hat! That's proof."

He opens his mouth, but doesn't say anything. That's right, bitch, go speechless at my words. Bow down to me.

"Well, now that you realized, go down there, ditch your pride, and tell her you're sorry. You don't want to lose your girlfriend, _who you love_, over some little crush? No you don't. Go down there and get her back."

He looks at me, then nods. "You're right, I'm sorry I screwed things up. Do you...do you think she hates me?" His voice got all small and pathetic at that question, so I know he got it.

"Of course not." Then I bitch slapped him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He whined, rubbing his face.

"_That _was so you know not to screw up like that again, and also for hurting her. I would slap you again, but you need to get her back instead. So go." I tell him, and I feel all bossy. He mock-salutes me, then goes down and I follow him.

Massie said that we were just going to watch movies. Instead, two of us got in a fight, one of us cried and used a shoe as weapondry, one of us played Love Doctor, and that same one bitch-slapped one of the ones who got in a fight.

Westchester is fun.

**i know this chapter was kind of short, but not much is left. but hey, there was bitch-slapping, tears, and friendship. good enough. **

**there's probably only one chapter left, then the chapter saying when the new stories are up, then A Different Kind of Claire will be officially complete! *snifflesniffleteartear* thank you guys so much for sticking with the story the whole way, and reviewing because i beg so much! love you guys, you're all awesome.**

**i know i usually have really long ANs at the beginnings and ends of every chapter, but there's not much that i need to say. so whatevs.**

********QOTD: what's your favorite clique fanfiction?**** i wanna read awesome ones i haven't read yet. but if in it, cam likes anyone besides claire, do not even think about mentioning it. i'm serious.****

**FAVORITE, FOLLOW, **_**REVIEW!**_

**-sarah**


	20. we're all special

**ohmygod, you guys, it's the last chapter! well, the last story chapter. there's still one more, saying some shit. but still, pretty much last chapter!**

**well, here it is *sobsobsniffle*! (they grow up so fast..)**

**I do not own the Clique. if i did, PS I Loathe You would have gone alot differently. which is why i will someday make my version of it. one day, my friends, one day. i want some fries. **

**Derrick's House**

**Basement **

**Massie's POV**

Claire came back with Alicia a few minutes ago. Derrick just walked down with Leesh, so Claire's talking to Josh. Which bugs the hell out of Cam, he's just sitting there glaring at the door. It's kinda funny, he's all pissy and whiny and he's just sitting with his arms and legs crossed like he's a pretzel on one of the couches. When he saw Leesh walk in while the other two were alone in the kitchen, his eyes widened a bit then got all glare-y again and he started gnawing on his bottom lip.

I'm sitting in between Derrick and Leesh, and Derrick's got his arm around me. Leesh is telling me what happened with Claire.

"...and she told me she'd talk to him. She seemed pretty sure that it would work out fine, so I trust her. I mean, it just doesn't seem like Claire would do something bad. She's not like that, you know?"

I nod my head, Claire likes Cam too much, and she wouldn't do that to a friend. "Yeah. So are you still mad at Josh? You know he loves you, he's just kind of and idiot."

Derrick snorted. "Yeah. _Kind of_." I punched him in the arm, then looked at Alicia for her answer. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I know he loves me, it's just, he gets distracted by things way too easily. I can't really stay mad at him, I guess. I just need to know he's not gonna leave."

Derrick butts in again. "He's not gonna leave you, Leesh, he's obsessed with you. He's just a dumbass, you know that. Remember that one time he tripped over solid ground and pushed Plovert into a bush?" He snickered at the end, and Chris chucked a pillow at him.

Alicia laughed and smiled. "Yeah."

_Slam! _We all look over to the door, except for Cam who was already glaring at it and jumped about a foot in the air when it banged open. I wonder how he managed to jump up while his arms and legs are crossed, and land in that same position?

Josh is standing there all sheepishly, and Claire is grinning behind him with her arms crossed. Josh is walking hesitantly, so Claire shoves him lightly and mouths 'go!'. When he moves out of the way, Claire walks to the couch Cam is on and plops next to him, sitting like a puppy with her legs folded up at her sides and her fists in between. She scoots over about as close as humanly possible to him, and he relaxes a bit. He's such a princess.

Josh timidly walks over to Alicia, wincing a little because she stood up, crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. Her standard 'bitch position.' "Leesh? I-I'm sorry I'm such an asshole. Please don't hate me."

Alicia sighs, then uncrosses her arms and stares straight at him. Progress, progress.

"I love you, and I don't want anyone else. Please forgive me?" He stares at her all pleadingly, and Alicia rolls her eyes and walks over and kisses him quickly. She pulls away after a second then shoves him towards Cam, who of course had already pulled Claire onto his lap by now, because he's possessive and a romantic, one of the things we harass him about the most. "Cam, I'm sorry for being such a dick, and you get five free slaps to the face, either now or whenever, so I have to live in fear until you run out. Your pick."

This is how the guys deal with things, because they refuse to talk about feelings when the whole group is present. We also have slap bets, like in How I Met Your Mother.

Cam thinks about it for a second, then decides. "Five whenever. I am so going to use this at the worst times for you," He smirks, and Josh sighs. Cam may be a pansy, but he's pretty strong.

After that, everything's all cleared up, and we continue with movie night. Since it was Derrick's turn to hold this one, he gets to pick and chooses a couple comedies and a horror film. We all sit in our usual couples, except this time Cam isn't sitting by himself because he's laying with Claire on the couch. Claire's head is resting on his chest, and his arms are around her. Alicia and Josh sit on a big recliner, Josh sitting with Alicia leaning on his side and her legs over the armrest. Chris and Dylan are on a couch. Dylan is leaning on the armrest with her legs on Chris's lap, he is so whipped and he hasn't even tried to ask her out yet. Even though everybody knows he's in love with her. Kristen and Kemp are sitting on the floor leaning on the couch I'm on with Derrick. He's laying down with his head in my lap.

**Octavian Country Day**

**The Stoner Tree**

**Claire's POV**

Me, Layne, Meena, Heather, and the PC are having this big sleepover at Massie's tonight, and we're gonna make it a weekly thing now. Massie said her and the girls already have Friday Night Sleepovers every week at her house, but now we should all be there so we don't start drifting or anything. That's good, since they still do things in their separate groups, I don't want to be oblivious to what's going on with everyone. I usually do all the PC group things, because they always do stuff with the guys and Layne, Meena, and Heather are usually off doing their own things.

The PC still rate each other, but now they do it at the Stoner Tree so the rest of us and make smartass comments. Today, Massie is wearing a purple V-neck with this ruffly shit on the neck, a white demin skirt, and gray and purple flats. Her hair is up and curled. Dylan has a navy blue polo with red stripes, and white jeans. Her hair is in a tight French braid on the left side of her head, and she has red flats. Alicia has a yellow and orange striped top with frilly flowers, dark wash skinny jeans, and short white wedges. Kristen wore a floral romper with thin straps and red strappy sandals. Layne wore a Big Bang Theory T-shirt, pink shorts, and light blue leggings. Her Sanrio sneakers were red and had Hello Kitty waving on them. Meena had an off-the-shoulder sweatshirt with a kitten on it, light yellow jeans, and sparkly black sneakers. Heather wore a BOTDF tank top, ripped red skinnys, and matching sneakers with Meena, and they both had the yarn-laces again. I had a Foster the People shirt tucked into a short black skirt, striped tights, and yellow Keds. My hair had a big yellow bow with sequins, and my eyelids were purplish-black with my usual five tons of eyeliner. I had pulled my hair into a tight ponytail a coulple inches near my right ear.

All of the girls were talking about some kind of shit and I was sitting with my sketchbook. I was drawing a picture of all of us together, and just finishing some shading on Heather's face. It was more cartoonish, and I had written their names next to their person in cool letters that seemed to fit their personalities. Massie's was loopy cursive, Alicia's was girly with hearts on the I's, Dylan's was in big bubble letters. Kristen's was in all-capital slanty script, Meena's was thick Broadway-like letters with dots on the sides, Heather's was scribbly horror-movie blood-on-the-wall writing, Layne's looked like graffiti, and mine was in my normal weird handwriting that no one else seems to have. It looked pretty awesome, when I finished. The girls were gonna make copies of them, and they would all be laminated and special.

Special. That made me start thinking. I know I'm far from normal, I mean fuck I'm almost fourteen years old and I still get in fights with my little brother over which Pokemon is better, but everyone thinks that there's something about their group of friends or their personality or just the way they live that makes them different from everyone else. You think about the little things that you or one of your friends or family does that is so weird it's normal and sometimes something happens thats just hysterical because of that one time that one thing that one person, and you think how you can't really picture life without these little moments with these special people. But then you look at some other group, and even though you two are different in every way, whether it's looks or style or taste or lifestyle or any opinion, really, you guys are kind of the same. It's hard to explain, but everyone, every group, every person has that part of their day or week or life that is just freaking hilarious because of some group memory or reference, and they are all special because of that. And then you think about how not everyone sees that, maybe it's just you but you think about that too and realize it's not just you, but some people are just more observant than others.

And then you stop thinking about that, because it's easier to just aknowledge it and go on with your day because you're busy with your special group. That group that makes up parts of your life. I look around at all of us, and think about how even though we're really different in some ways, we fit each other perfectly.

And then you're happy that things can fall into a normal way. No more drama or fights or crying or crazy whores trying to take you down. At least, you don't care about the crazy whore trying to take you down, because she's not important. Now it's all settled and nice and everyones's happy, and you have friends who love you and you love back, and your group is all fine.

And your happy that everything's fine now, and you can get started on living in your new town with the new school and new people and your new house next to your new best friend. And then things won't be new, it'll be normal and usual and fine.

Normal enough, anyway. Because I like to be weird.

**-epilogue-**

Claire walked down to her kitchen, in an icy blue cami with black lace, black skinnys, leather mini jacket, and royal blue Keds. She sat down next to Todd, who was wide awake for once in his life and on his phone.

"Hey bro, who're you texting?" She asked, playing with her silver and black heart necklace she got from Cam, which she wears everyday without fail. Todd blushed a little and looked at his cereal. "No one."

Claire grinned at him and took a giant gulp of her soda. "Would 'no one' mean Brandy? That could explain why your blushing so hard." Todd turned redder, which clashed with his orange hair. "Brandy as in Brandy Nolans, your _girlfrriiiieeennd_..." She teased, making the word 'girlfriend' into at least five syllables.

Her and Todd harassed each other for a bit, then Todd left for Briarwood right as Massie burst into the house, waltzing in as if it were her own. Which, technically, it was.

"Hey Claire, does this outfit look okay? Because there's the Sirens game after school, so we're going to Slice of Heaven with the guys after," She fast-talked, fully knowing that Claire wasn't really listening and would tell her she looked great without looking at the outfit. The outfit being a light bronze frilly top, creamy white knit cardigan, and dark wash jeans with strappy golden sandals.

"You look great," Claire said as she dug around her cereal. Massie rolled her eyes and sat next to Claire, waiting for her to finish eating so they could get to the Range Rover. They soon left and picked up the rest of the PC.

They got to the Stoner Tree where Layne, Meena, and Heather always were because they got to OCD super early. Meena and Heather were absorbed in some conversation while Layne texted her friend Eli.

In case your wondering, the girls still did the PC and Layne-Meena-Heather things on their own, yet stayed as a group. Claire flitted between both group hang outs, mostly with the PC because they were usually with the guys and Claire basically lived with Massie. Layne, Meena, Heather, and Claire had met some guys at one of the weird things they liked doing. One was Eli, the guy Layne was texting. The other two were these guys named Griffin and Dempsey. Layne had a sort of thing with Griffin, Eli was gay, and they all suspected that Dempsey was gay too but didn't pry. Meena and Heather both turned out to be in love with each other, so they're together now.

Plovert finally got the nerve to ask out Dylan. She replied by grabbing his face and making out with him. Then saying yes. They're going strong now, with Chris still being completely whipped. Alicia and Josh are still together, and he's completely over the Claire thing. Claire and him are good friends now, with a joke of him being in love with her and them mock-flirting overdramatically, even Cam can't get mad because it's really funny. Kristen and Kemp have their bond of being the only single ones in the group because they don't really like each other that way. Massie and Derrick are doing great together, same with Cam and Claire. Cam and Claire are known for blatantly obvious PDA, since Claire knows that Cam loves her and he's somewhat possessive.

Claire and Todd are still really close, and his friends still stare at her. But now they also glare at Cam whenever he's there. Todd's best friend, Tiny Nathan, is the only one who doesn't stare at her because he comes over the most and him, Todd, and Claire sometimes hang out, so he thinks of her as an older sister. Brandy also comes over alot too, so her and Claire are friends, bringing the PC closer with the baby clique in seventh grade. Todd is also friends with those Colin and Mika guys, turns out they were two fo the fanboys. They don't stare as much anymore.

Olivia and her army still irritate the fuck out of the group and everyone at OCD and Briarwood, but the group stopped caring and just tell her to fuck off in many words.

Everyone's perfectly happy now. And that's not gonna change anytime soon.

**ohmygod it's over! i'm crying a little, it's like my child is going to college or something. this was the last story chapter, there's still one more with the new stories and some other stuff. but still, waahh it's over!**

**thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoriting, and following, you're all super awesome and amazing and i love you but not in a creepy way or anything.**

**tell me what you thought about this last chapter, especially the epilogue. i liked the epilogue, i think it ended on a good note. and tha weird part about being special. **

****QOTD: did you think the epilogue should have gone differently? like if you didn't like a part of it or something****

**love you guys, thanks for sticking with ADKOC all the way, you're awesome and amazingtastical!**

**-sarah :)**


	21. it's up now, thanks guys

**hayhayhay. ****Adventures in Westchester: ADKOC Sequel**** is officially up and the first chapter is posted! *balloons, streamers, confetti, spiked punch***

**it's character info on Claire, Layne, Meena, Heather, Massie, Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, Derrick, Cam, Josh, Chris, Kemp, and Todd. go read it. now.**

**A Different Kind of Claire**** is now officially complete, and it wouldn't be as awesome if you guys hadn't review, followed, and favorited the whole way, so thank you for being kick ass.**

**the other new stories will be up soon, because i need to, ya know, write them and stuff, so look out for them. the new stories will be number on from the help me chapter, a new one that i came up with a few days ago, and maybe the one where they all have cool powers. **

**-sarah :)**


End file.
